¿Por que no?
by Paty4Hale
Summary: Versión alternativa de Twilight. Bella es sarcástica, dulce, inocente pero tiene una lengua viperina que a veces la mete en problemas. Su mejor amiga esta saliendo con su mejor amigo, quien es un lobo. Paul es el mismo, terco, determinado y temperamental. Los opuestos se atraen, pero y ¿Los que son parecidos, se atraen o se repelen?, Bella esta por averiguar eso. "T" por lenguaje.
1. Chapter 1

**So...Estaba un poco aburrida y desde hace un tiempo he querido escribir algo diferente.. asi que pense que ya que amo las historias donde el "hot headed" lobo imprima de la inocente y dulce humana...¿Por que no hacer uno?:)...sera entretenido...y no sera el primer Bella/Paul que hare...**

**Este primer capi es un poco introductorio, habra cosas que no entenderán porque no serán explicadas sino hasta el capi siguiente...Asi se mantiene la emocion (risa malvada)... acostúmbrense porque planeo dejarlas con la intriga en los capis!:)...**

**Es un Bella/Paul y tambien Ángela/Jacob... nunca pensé en esos dos juntos pero será entretenido...**

**Lamento este pequeño Spoiler pero es necesario... Los fics de Paul & Bella que he leido son extremadamente buenos, (estan en mis favoritos y los recomiendo), pero tienen algo que me llama la atencion, muchos son during New moon... y Bella es timida, segura e inocente...**

**Mi Bella pateara traseros de lobos, será inocente pero tambien expontanea y sarcástica. Su personalidad será un poco parecida a la de Paul y ya veran porque... No digo más porque sino arruino el capi...**

**Espero que lo disfruten:)..**

**Oh! lo olvidaba...pronto escribire un fic de The Hunger Games y tal vez uno de The Vampire Diaries:)... **

* * *

**¿Por que no?**

* * *

**"El amor de los jóvenes no esta en el corazón, sino en los ojos." Shakespeare**

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: Ja, Ja.**_

**BELLA POV**

Mi vida es una locura, desde aquél extraño día en que supe la verdad, todo en mi mundo cambió, ya no veía las cosas como eran, ya el azul del cielo me parecía diferente al azul que solía ver antes de saberlo todo, a pesar de que es el mismo color, lo veo con otros ojos.

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, tengo 17 años y esta es mi historia:

Mi mejor amigo Jacob Black, está saliendo con mi mejor amiga de la escuela, Ángela Webber, si sabe o no sabe que mi mejor amigo es un hombre lobo, no lo se, no me ha dado muchos detalles de su relación. Aún recuerdo mi reacción cuando me contó que estaba saliendo con él.

_**FLAHSBACK**_

_Acababa de llegar a la escuela y estaba bajándome de mi auto cuando Ángela me interceptó con una mirada nerviosa, muy rara en ella. Ella tan segura de si misma, tímida, si, pero segura de si misma, estaba nerviosa y eso era preocupante._

_-Estoy saliendo con Jacob Black-Soltó de una._

_-¡¿Qué tu qué?!-Exclamé más sorprendida que otra cosa._

_Ella bajó su mirada a sus manos, luciendo un poco decepcionada, y entonces me di cuenta de lo que mi exclamación pudo haberle parecido._

_Me bajé de mi auto lo más rápido que pude y la abracé fuertemente, estaba muy contenta por ella, después de su ruptura con Ben –algo que nadie esperaba, sinceramente- ahora la veía feliz, durante el último mes sonreía más que antes, nuestras tardes estaban llenas de azúcar y risas y no de azúcar y llanto o maldiciones hacia los hombres._

_-Lo siento Ang, sabes que estoy muy contenta por ti. Me sorprendí muchísimo que fuera Jacob el afortunado. ¿Cómo sucedió?-Entonces ella comenzó a contarme todo lo que había pasado, me contó que Jacob había imprimado de ella en el auto mercado-raro lugar para encontrar a tu alma gemela-me contó como después de eso le contó que era un hombre lobo y que debía mantener el secreto._

_-¿Cómo lo tomaste?-pregunté interrumpiendo su relato. Es que era tan impresionante que hasta causaba gracia._

_-No muy bien al principio, me rehusé a saber de los lobos, era tan extraño Bella, lo juro, eso de salir con un chico mitad animal-rió cuando la miré como si estuviera loca- es extraño. Y más aún saber que todos escuchan lo que piensa cuando está en forma lobuna. Las cosas pueden ponerse más extrañas todavía.-murmuró divertida._

_-Bueno independientemente de que estés saliendo con mi mejor amigo, espero que se comporte. No me importa si yo salgo herida físicamente en el proceso de dejarlo estéril si te hace daño, lo haré.- Ella me miró impresionada y yo la abracé. Era mi mejor amiga, desde hace muchísimos años hemos sido las dos contra el mundo, aunque a veces parecía el mundo contra nosotras._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Así que aquí estaba ahora, en la escuela, esperando a Ángela para dejarla en su casa ya que su auto no encendía en la mañana, su padre había prometido revisarlo durante el día. Ella hablaba con un chico moreno, de cabello corto, no podía decir que lo conocía, porque mentiría pero sus características físicas eran las de un chico de la reserva Quileute.

Mientras mi mejor amiga conversaba animadamente con el chico yo me senté en el capó de mi camioneta a esperar que la niña se dignara a terminar su conversación para poder irnos, pero por otro lado, el sol estaba inusualmente brillante hoy, así que ya que al parecer la conversación iba para largo, aproveché el sol.

Varios minutos-u horas-pasaron cuando ella finalmente terminó de hablar con el chico y se dirigió hacia mi. Venía con una sonrisa resignada en su rostro. El chico la siguió con la mirada sonriendo de la misma manera, sabía por experiencia que Ángela podía ser muy terca y decidida cuando le convenía, y eso la mayoría de las veces la metía en problemas, así como a mí mi poca capacidad para quedarme callada me metía en muchos problemas, ser la hija del jefe de policía poco había hecho en mi conducta.

El chico al parecer sintió mi mirada y posó sus ojos en mí y en ese momento el mundo pareció dar vueltas a mi alrededor, transformándolo todo en negro y haciendo que cayera desmayada en el suelo.

Cuando me levanté estaba en la enfermería de la escuela, Ángela tenía esta extraña sonrisa en su rostro mientras el chico con el que había estado hablando tenía el ceño fruncido.

-¿Crees que esté bien? Esa caída debió haber dolido.-murmuró el chico.

-Oh cállense.!-gruñí. Me dolía la cabeza, sentía como si una manada de elefantes hubiera pasado por encima de mi cabeza y bailado tap en ella. O sin menos dramatismo siento como si en mi cabeza estuviera un mono con platillos haciéndolos sonar.

Ángela rió y respondió:-Sip, está perfectamente.-juro que dijo algo más bajo su aliento pero no pude escuchar bien que era, pero hizo que el chico en cuestión-cuyo nombre debería aprenderme-medio riera, medio gruñera.

-¿Quieres que las lleve a su casa?-si no se callaban en este instante ardería Troya.

-Sería bueno, ya que la niña no podrá conducir dada su contusión-Ja, Ja, muy chistosa.!

Sentí que volaba y al abrir los ojos vi que el chico me llevaba en brazos hasta mi camioneta y luego de ponerme cómoda, se subió en el asiento del conductor, dejando a Ángela en el medio y a mi en la ventana, por si acaso me daban ganas de vomitar. "JA! Que considerado" pensé con sarcasmo.

Cuando el auto se estacionó en la puerta de mi casa, sentí que quería vomitar y no quería hacer un espectáculo frente a nadie así que corrí al interior de la casa hasta el baño más cercano y vomité, sintiéndome a morir. Pero mis ganas de vomitar al parecer nada tenían que ver con mi golpe en la cabeza cuando me caí del capó de mi auto.

-Sii..creo que mejor me quedo con ella.-¿Qué demonios tenía esta situación de graciosa?

-Claro. Yo me tengo que ir. Adiós Ángela. Adiós Bella!-gritó innecesariamente, ya que podía oír todo lo que decían.

-Adiós-respondí débilmente desde mi lugar al lado del retrete.

Odio estar enferma. Me hace sentir inútil.

Cuando me sentí mejor, me lavé los dientes y me senté en la cocina con un vaso de agua en la mano y Ángela a mi lado aún sonriendo divertida.

-¿Puedo preguntar que te parece divertido?

-Si, puedes preguntar, pero no te puedo responder. Eso te lo tiene que responder Paul.-se encogió de hombros como si no importara.

-¿Quién es Paul?-pregunté confundida.

-El chico que acaba de salir por tu puerta Bella!.-respondió riendo.

-Ah si, él mismo-siempre era mejor seguirle la corriente a los locos que ir contra ellos.

Pasamos la tarde viendo televisión y bromeando sobre muchas cosas y sobre nada. Hablamos mucho sobre los chicos lindos que conocíamos, que no eran muchos, pero algo hay que ver. Ángela insistía en que tenía que hablar con Jacob urgentemente y todo ello me llevó a concluir que su urgencia por hablar con él tenía que ver con su actitud deprimida la última semana.

-¿Discutieron?-pregunté sin querer presionar mucho. Jacob era un tema delicado para ella y no quería hacerla sentir mal.

-No exactamente pero algunas cosas fueron dichas y yo no me lo tomé muy bien. Y me descargué en Jacob y ahora me siento extremadamente horrible…-tres toques en la puerta de mi casa nos interrumpieron.

-Yo abro-Le di un rápido abrazo abrí la puerta para encontrarme con mi deprimido mejor amigo y a Paul, según dijo Ángela que era su nombre, sonriendo tímidamente detrás de mi amigo.

-Esto si que no me lo esperaba-murmuré para mi misma. Jake en serio lucía mal y estaba mal ya que me abrazó y casi me pongo a llorar ahí mismo cuando me dijo que extrañaba a Ángela. Era una ternura. Lo que me extraño sobremanera fue el ceño fruncido de Paul cuando Jacob me abrazó.

-Te saldrán arrugas permanentes si sigues frunciendo el ceño de esa manera-señalé a Paul y él lo relajó riendo sorprendido. Algo en su risa me hizo sentir extraña.-Jake.-Dije mirando a mi mejor amigo a los ojos.-Ángela está en la sala, puedes hablar con ella, yo estaré en mi habitación.-Jacob entró en mi casa y no quise mirar hacia la sala por miedo a sentirme como una intrusa.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo unos minutos?-pidió Paul sin moverse de su sitio, sus manos en sus bolsillos delataban su nerviosismo a pesar de la firmeza de su voz. Siempre fui buena con el lenguaje corporal.

No supe que, ni porque, ni tampoco es que me importara mucho pero dije que si, y me encontré sintiéndome ansiosa por lo que Paul quería decirme. Sólo había intercambiado un Adiós con él. Así que no lo conocía, lo que me ponía un poco ansiosa.

-Ahmm…no se por donde comenzar…-parecía que pensaba en voz alta.

-Por el principio, quizás- respondí un poco brusca a lo que el frunció le ceño un poco incómodo-Lo siento.-murmuré avergonzada por mi comportamiento.

Él me sonrió y me pareció que sus hoyuelos eran realmente tiernos.

-Yo…-respiró profundo y habló de nuevo- Ya sabes lo de los lobos y algunas cosas pero creo que tienes que saber, que yo …imprimé de ti.- Yo detuve mi marcha y me quedé plantada en la acera en shock.

-Pero…ni te conozco-respondí mirándolo a los ojos.

-Lo se, eso es lo más extraño de todo. Pero podemos conocernos, solo si tú quieres.-Nunca me han dado la verdadera oportunidad de elegir algo.

Cuando mis padres se divorciaron, decidieron que yo no tenía la edad suficiente para decidir con quien quedarme, así que mi madre arbitrariamente me llevó con ella y me mandaba en verano a donde fuera que mi padre estuviera. Mi única decisión importante en mi vida ha sido mudarme a Forks cuando no soportaba vivir en Phoenix.

-¿Quieres conocerme?- Hoy estaba en _slow motion _ al parecer. Todo lo tenía que preguntar varias veces para estar segura de lo que sucedía.

-Por su puesto. No se si te has dado cuenta, pero ehm…siempre me has parecido linda. Pero el hecho de temer imprimar de alguien me llevaba a nunca hablarte por miedo a tener una relación contigo y tener que romper contigo en caso de imprimar de alguien más.-Parecía tener una lucha existencial en su interior del tipo "Ser o no ser". Y me encontré a pesar de mi misma y mis principios de no aceptar citas con extraños, pensando "¿Por qué no?".

"¿Por qué no?" ¿Por qué no arriesgarme a tener una relación con un chico?, ¿Por qué no?

-Claro. ¿Por qué no?-respondí sonriendo y sintiendo que esto iba a ser algo bueno.

-¿Por qué no que?-pareció confundido.

-¿Por qué no conocernos? No hará ningún daño-él sonrió emocionado y me dio un beso en la mejilla

-Lo siento. Me emocioné un poco-yo me reí y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Al parecer esto iba a ser interesante. Ambos parecíamos ser un poco impulsivos. Será interesante de…¿formar parte?...

* * *

Espero que le den una oportunidad y lean!:)...es divertido lo prometo..entretenido tambien...

No es durante New Moon, es una version alternativa de Twilight!...

Bella será más como Paul, sinceramente no se porque, me parecio divertido... Ángela encuentra esa mezcla divertida por lo explosiva que puede resultar juntar a dos persnas tan parecidas!... Ya ven que Paul siempre ha sentido algo por Bella pero nunca ha podido acercarse por miedo a herirla o que algo como lo de Leah pasara, aunque creo q en esta version eso no pasara!:)...

Pronto veràn porque el título es así!:)...

Un abrazo!

FELIZ NAVIDAD:)

10/12/12


	2. Mi impronta!

**Holaa!muchisimas gracias por sus reviews en el primer capi, por sus alertas!:)... recibi 6 reviews para el primer capi!...que tal si llegamos a la misma cantidad en este capi?:)**

**Este capi les gustara explik algunas cosas del primero!:)... creo que durante toda la historia o al menos los primeros capis habra distintos Pov!:)...espero q les guste!:)**

**por cierto..escuchen la cancion que les pongo como introduccion al capi, me parece que va a la perfeccion con lo que puede estar sintiendo Bella y con lo que Paul tambien esta sintiendo!:)**

* * *

**¿Por que no?**

* * *

**I'm a lightweight better be careful what you say  
With every word I'm blown away  
You're in control of my heart**

**(lightweight/Demi Lovato)**

_**Capítulo 2:Mi impronta!**_

**ÁNGELA POV**

Estaba en casa de Emily, la impronta de Sam y su prometida también. Era una chica dulce, simpática, divertida y tiene una eterna paciencia que es la envidia de cualquier santo.

Jake estaba patrullando por los al rededores de la Push mientras yo me divertía ayudando a Emily con la comida para los chicos. Hasta ahora los únicos que se habían transformado eran: Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry y Jacob. Me sentía un poco mal porque a pesar de saber que Bella sabía que Jake era un licántropo, sentía que se estaba alejando de su mejor amiga.

Media hora después de que teníamos la comida lista, llegaron los chicos que estaban patrullando que eran Jake y Embry.

Mientras comíamos Sam parecía incómodo por algo y podía ver que Emily estaba enfadada con él, la forma en como no le hablaba o en como lo miraba delataba su estado de ánimo con su prometido. Me pregunté si Emily había puesto a Sam a dormir en el sofá.

Al terminar de comer Paul y Jared lavaron lo que se ensució y Sam se removió incómodo en su silla llamando mi atención y la de Jake.

-Suéltalo-Parece que Jake no estaba para juegos y me pregunté que podría haberle pasado para estar tan enfadado.

-Es peligroso para Bella que ambos estén a su alrededor. Jacob, sé que tú estás donde Ángela esté y Ángela siempre está en compañía de Bella. Así que les pido a ambos que se alejen de ella.-Jacob bajó la cabeza y yo lo miré enfadada. ¿No iba a defender a su mejor amiga?. Esto era el colmo.

-NO!-les grité a ambos y realmente me dolía que Jacob se doblegara ante tal petición.-Bella ha sido mi mejor amiga desde hace más tiempo del que puedo recordar. No me voy a alejar sólo por eso. Lo siento pero no!. –tomé mi bolso del sofá de Emily y salí corriendo hacia mi auto ignorando los gritos de Jacob que me pedía que volviera. Lo quería mucho pero si no sabía como cuidar sus amistades no teníamos nada de que hablar.

Durante toda la semana estuve enfadada, triste y deprimida. Ni las toneladas de azúcar en casa de mi mejor amiga ayudaron a subir mi ánimo. Quería ver a Jake, pero mi orgullo me lo impedía. Pero es que demonios! Esto no era de orgullo, era de mi mejor amiga de la que hablábamos, y si le decía la verdad de porque estaba enfadada con Jacob, se sentiría eternamente culpable y era lo que no quería.

-A veces solo deseara que imprimaran de mi mejor amiga-murmuré para mi antes de salir del baño y dirigirme al estacionamiento de la escuela. Porque esta semana no podía ir peor! Me peleaba con mi novio, y mi auto no encendía! GENIAL! Solo GENIAL!.

-hey Ángela-Me giré para ver que quien me llamaba era Paul.

Bien, al menos él era imparcial. Y a pesar de ser temperamental e impulsivo era una buena persona.

-Hey Paul-saludé y él me sonrió.-¿Quién te mandó?-pregunté sabiendo que alguien lo había mandado.

-Nadie!-levantó sus manos en inocencia y por esta vez decidí creerle.-Danos un poco de paz.-rió él frustrado-el pobre chico está con la cola entre las patas, literalmente, lamentándose aquí y allá. No lo soporto más!-exclamó enfadado y yo no sabía si reír o no.- si escucho un día más de lamento me convertiré en un emo oficialmente. Y no es una buena idea.-podía ver que se estaba enfadando pensando en todo lo que Jacob les ha hecho pasar durante toda la semana. Paul temblaba ligeramente y eso no era un buen augurio.-y si Jacob tiene paz, también Emily y Sam y todos los demás que tenemos que escuchar como Sam se lamenta porque Emily no le habla!.

-De acuerdo! Hablaré con él. Pero no estoy de acuerdo con Sam. Que quede claro!-sentencié.

Paul sonrió resignado y yo luego de despedirme caminé hacia donde mi mejor amiga estaba recostada en el capó de su auto.

Al llegar noté que Bella miraba intensamente hacia un punto de mis espaldas y al girarme mi sorpresa es que Paul la miraba de regreso, como perdido en el tiempo y en el espacio.

JA!. Paul y Bella!. Esto será entretenido.

1…2…3…Bella al suelo desmayada. JA! ¿Quién dijo que la imprimación no es divertida? Bueno, si, fui yo, pero no es divertido cuando tu eres la que se desmaya.

Cuando sacamos a Bella de la enfermería Paul nos llevó a su casa y de allí él se fue a la reserva supongo que a hablar con Sam. Solo esperaba que Emily al escuchar las grandiosas y divertidas noticias, pudiera darlo algo de paz a Sam…y al resto de la manada.

Unos toques en la puerta de Bella nos llamaron la atención, ella me dio un abrazo rápido y procedió a abrir la puerta. Escuché murmullos pero no presté mayor atención, deberían ser los vecinos pidiendo algo o preguntando algo.

Pero lo que no me esperaba es ver a Jacob entrar en la sala-hasta donde me había movido-cabizbajo y con los ojos rojos. Se me partía el alma verlo así, y me di cuenta que haber salido corriendo sin esperar que él me explicara porque no había hablado, había sido una equivocación.

Yo me levanté de mi puesto y lo abracé enterrando mi cabeza en su pecho. Realmente lo había extrañado.

-Lo siento-murmuré patéticamente.

Él me abrazó más fuerte, sin llegar a hacerme daño.

-No lo sientas. No hiciste nada malo!-me dio un beso en la frente y pasamos el resto de la tarde hablando y besándonos y hablando.

-Por cierto….¿Y Bella?-que gran amiga, luego de horas es que me doy cuenta que no ha aparecido.

-Está hablando con Paul afuera.

Yo sonreí asentí. Esos dos…eran una interesante pareja.

-¿Sabes algo que yo no?-preguntó acariciando las comisuras de mi boca, claramente preguntándose la razón de mi sonrisa.

-Se puede decir que si…pero no es mío para compartirlo. Además tarde o temprano te enterarás.-reí bajito imaginando su sorpresa al enterarse.

**PAUL POV**

Imprimar, encontrar tu alma gemela, la mujer que te complementaría (en mi caso). La imprimación consistía en ser cualquier cosa que la persona en este caso Bella, necesite. Lo cual me parece un poco extraño ya que se supone que la impronta será quien garantice la evolución de la manada, puede que parezca meramente animal, instintivo pero no lo es. Es algo más, algo que te impulsa a querer ser mejor por esa persona, algo que te impulsa a protegerla con tu vida si es necesario.

Y eso es lo que me acababa de pasar con Bella Swan, la hija del jefe de policía. Si, el hombre que podía dispararme y no ir arrestado por ello.

Pero me parecía interesante haber imprimado de la chica que me gustaba desde mucho antes de convertirme en lobo. Había algo en ella que la hacia interesante. Su sarcasmo o su lengua viperina. Estoy seguro que esto será interesante.

-¿Cuántos años tienes Paul?-Habíamos acordado en comenzar con preguntas sencillas, tontas, para conocer los detalles más irrelevantes de cada uno.

-Estoy por cumplir los 20. ¿Tú?

-Por cumplir los 18- Ok, eso no me lo esperaba. Era más madura de lo que su edad indicaba.

Pasamos las horas conversando de nosotros, nuestros gustos, aspiraciones. Aprendí que le gustan los postres y es amante del dulce. Le gusta cocinar, leer, las buenas comedias y es muy estricta con las películas de miedo. Odia las películas de exorcismos porque dice que siempre son iguales. Por mi parte le conté que vivía con mi padre ya que mi madre murió cuando era muy pequeño, tendría 8 años cuando eso pasó, le conté que me gustaba construir cosas, le conté como con algunos chicos de la reserva ayudábamos a construir y reparar algunas cosas. Le pareció gracioso que a ella le gustara cocinar y a mi comer como si nunca en mi vida lo hubiera hecho.

Bella era una chica muy linda, y no lo digo porque sea mi impronta, desde antes de imprimar de ella, cuando la observaba de lejos me maravillaba con lo libre que parecía, con lo feliz que se veía cuando bromeaba con sus amigos. Mierda! Soy un acosador de primera!.

-Tus ancestros tienen que tener un agudo sentido del humor si no has elegido para estar juntos-exclamó de pronto riendo.

Nuevamente no me sorprendí de lo mucho que sabia, Ángela era la impronta de otro lobo y era su mejor amiga, es lógico que le cuente todo lo que sabe.

Yo la observé mientras reía y se acomodaba el cabello en una cola de caballo, era hermosa, y ahora sí lo decía como un lobo imprimado.

Sin pensarlo mucho tomé una de sus manos entre la mía y le di un apretón suave, no quería lastimar a mi impronta el primer día… ni nunca.

Ella se sonrojó ligeramente ante mis actos y pude apreciar algo que no todos podrían ver. La parte tímida de una chica sarcástica e impulsiva.

Supongo que Ángela tiene razón al decir que Bella será quien me calme cuando me ponga lo suficientemente enfadado con alguien hasta el punto de entrar en fase.

-¿Te molesta?-pregunté señalando con la mirada nuestras manos unidas al notar que ella miraba con fijación la unión.

-No realmente.-sonrió y yo sonreí de vuelta.-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro!-respondí inmediatamente. Y eso es un error, siempre que respondo tan rápido me arrepiento cuando la otra persona pregunta.

-¿Por que cuando me miraste en el estacionamiento..me desmaye? Se que no tiene nada que ver con mi estado de salud ni nada por el estilo...

Chica inteligente!.

-Sucede que...cuando un lobo imprima...el objeto de impronta deja de crecer y envejecer el tiempo que el lobo se mantenga como tal. Es decir, cuando yo deje de entrar en fase comenzaré a envejecer y tu igual. Te desmayas porque tu cuerpo inconscientemente se está adecuando al cambio.-Esperaba que no se enojara.

Si quería podía rechazar la impronta, pero esperaba que no.

-Wow...Eso es...

-Extraño-terminé por ella.

Ella rió y yo la copié.

-Si. Extraño...

Estábamos tan concentrados en nosotros que ambos pegamos un brinco del susto cuando Jake abrió la puerta de la casa. Pero no por eso rompimos la unión en nuestras manos.

Jacob lo notó y me miró con el ceño fruncido y comenzando a temblar ligeramente. ¿En serio pensaba que usaría a una chica sabiendo el peligro en el que podría estar y sabiendo que podría imprimar? Pensé que me conocía mejor.

-Jacob!-la voz de advertencia de Ángela hizo que Jacob dejara de observarnos como si quisiera matarnos.

-Nos vamos-ordenó. Psstt, como si yo siguiera órdenes de él.

-Que te vaya bien-despedí con mi mano libre.-él gruño ligeramente y en serio me estaba enfadando, si se transformaba aquí se metería en un gran problema.

Bella apretó mi mano ligeramente, llamando mi atención y noté la alarma en sus ojos. Con un suspiro resignado me levanté de su lado, le di un beso en la mejilla y me tomando a Jacob de la nuca nos fuimos al bosque.

-Mas te vale tener una buena razón para ponerte de esa manera o te juro que te golpeo-dije comenzando a temblar. Me estaba enfadando y enfadando…

-Tu eres el que estabas sujetando la mano de una chica!-SI! MI IMPRONTA!

-Ni que fuera Gay Jacob!-exclamé sarcásticamente.

Él se quedó allí parado en medio del bosque con una expresión indescifrable.

-Es mejor que te alejes de ella.!-ordenó de nuevo.

Y esta vez no me pude controlar y me convertí en el lobo feroz.

Jacob se transformó justo un segundo después y ambos comenzamos a rodear al otro.

_Aléjate de ella!-_Ordenó Jacob rugiendo.

_NO sigo órdenes tuyas!_

_Es mi mejor amiga y no dejaré que la uses para pasar el tiempo mientras estás aburrido!_

Yo gruñí ferozmente porque jamás he usado a una chica, mis relaciones siempre eran sinceras, que siempre las terminaba yo, era cierto, porque no encontraba en ellas lo que estaba buscando.

_Jamás haría eso! Es mi impronta imbécil!. _Y con eso corrí por el bosque hasta detrás de la casa de Emily y Sam y me convertí de nuevo. Iba a salir del bosque cuando noté que iba desnudo. Genial!

-Sam!-llamé-Podrías traerme unos shorts!.-en menos de dos minutos tenía a Sam delante de mi lanzándome unos shorts negros.-Gracias!.

Él rodó los ojos y se devolvió a la casa. Estaba acostumbrado a que la mayoría de las veces no tuviera tiempo de atarme la ropa a los tobillos para no rasgarla, pero esta vez no fue mi culpa, fue culpa de Jacob!

-Lo siento-hablando del diablo…

-Esta bien hermano. Si estuviera en tu posición habría hecho lo mismo.-él me dio una sonrisa y ambos entramos a la casa a comer. Me estaba muriendo de hambre!

* * *

¿Que les parecieron Jacob y Paul peleando?...

Dejen sus reviews!:)

Paty4Hale

14/12/12


	3. el niño sonrisas y mi novia

**Holaaaaaaa!gracias por sus reviews... me alegro que el fic les este gustando...**

**Tenia algunas cosas de este fic escritas en mi celular y ¿a que no adivinan? ME LO ROBARON!...sip, como lo leen, me han robado mi celular...asi que ademas de andar incomunicada con el mundo, perdi todas las notas de todos los fics que tenia pendientes... Tragico ¿no?...por suerte recuerdo un poco hacia donde va el fic y no voy a ciegas...pero pido paciencia porque los capis seran muuuy improvisados, no se que hare para los proximos capitulos..**

**Espero que este les guste, me divertí escribiendolo.!.. **

**Feliz día del Epíritu de la Navidad...¿Cómo las trata el fin del mundo? jaja...un abrazo nos leemos pronto!:)**

* * *

**¿Por qué no?**

* * *

_**"Una gran sonrisa es un bello rostro de gigante." Charles Baudelaire.  
**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: el niño sonrisas y mi novia.**_

**PAUL POV**

Al entrar en la casa de Emily toda la manada se nos quedó viendo como si tuviéramos cinco ojos o dos cabezas.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Jacob notando la mirada inquisitiva de todos los de la manada.

Todos giraron sus cabezas hacia cualquier otro lado como queriendo distraer su atención de nosotros. Mi celular vibró en mi bolsillo con un mensaje, lo tomé y no pude evitar sonreír. Era un mensaje de Bella.

"Supongo que ahora que la magia me afecta, debería tener tu teléfono, pero como no te lo pedí, se lo pedí a Ángela. Así que heme aquí…¿Está todo bien con Jacob?. Bella"

-HAS IMPRIMADO!-gritó Embry desde su posición, yo escupí el jugo que estaba bebiendo y me giré para verlo.

Todos pasaban la mirada de Embry a mí sin saber si reír o mantenerse serios o en shock.

-Modales Embry!-reprendió Emily.

Yo no negué ni afirmé nada. Simplemente me quedé callado respondiendo el mensaje de mi impronta y planeando como haría para esconder esto de los fisgones, aunque probablemente lo escuchen en la mente de Jacob. Agh! En estos momentos aborrezco la telepatía.

Pronto y para mi fortuna Jared se fue porque tenía una cita con Kim, su impronta, Embry tenía que patrullar, y Jacob quería dormir. Así que nos quedamos Sam, Emily y yo en la pequeña sala de la acogedora casa.

-¿Y bien?-instó Emily sonriendo con anticipación. Ella siempre ha tenido el don de saber si uno de nosotros estaba pasando por un mal momento, aunque ninguno de la manda lo supiera, o si estábamos ansiosos por algo, siempre ha sido bastante perceptiva y eso es de mucha ayuda.

-Si.-respondí.

-¿Si imprimaste?-insistió Sam.

¿Qué tan irónico era que imprimara de la chica que Sam quería proteger por ser humana y estar involucrada fraternalmente con Jacob? Sabía la respuesta a eso.

Yo asentí con la cabeza en respuesta a la pregunta de Sam.

Emily me abrazó entusiasmada por las noticias. Quería saberlo todo, quien era, como la conocía, como haría, si ya había hablado con ella, si ella ya sabia que yo era un lobo, como se lo había tomado, cuando la traería para conocerla. Etc..

-Calma amor-rió Sam viendo como Emily hablaba sin respirar. Una hazaña que solo las mujeres son capaces de realizar **(N/A: admítanlo, es verdad jaja) **

-Es Bella Swan, imprime de ella cuando fui a hablar con Ángela a la salida de su escuela, no se cómo haré, supongo que veré con el tiempo, si ya hablé con ella, si también sabe que soy un lobo, se lo tomó mejor de lo que esperaba y todo depende de cuando ella esté libre.-respondí a todas las preguntas de Emily.

Ella rió a carcajadas igual que Sam.

-Esto es una locura.-rió él.

El teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar y él inmediatamente caminó al mismo sin dejar de reír.

-¡¿Qué Seth qué?!-Seth Clearwater era el hijo menor de Harry Clearwater uno de los ancianos del consejo. Sam ha estado vigilándolo disimuladamente al igual que a Quil Ateara Jr, nieto de otro de los miembros del consejo, ya que se esperaba que pronto entraran en fase.

No había una edad exacta para transformarse pero puesto que solo éramos 5 protectores y nuestro tiempo estaba dividiéndose entre patrullar, descansar y las improntas, era un poco necesario un par o dos de manos más u 8 patas como quieras verlo.

Seth se caracterizaba por siempre andar sonriendo, a veces su hermana lo reprendía por ser tan gentil con _todo_ el mundo, pero que se hace, el niño es una sonrisa ambulante, por ello me sorprendía que Sam estuviera vigilándolo, se notaba que era un chico bastante relajado.

Sam estaba en silencio escuchando lo que la persona del otro lado de la línea decía, yo podía escuchar pero no entendía absolutamente nada.

-De acuerdo, ya vamos para allá. ¿Ella está bien?-Emily se levantó de la silla donde estaba y fue caminando hacia Sam, después de todo estaba hablando de su primo.-Bien, quédense las dos allí.-Colgó la llamada y se quedó mirando un punto fijo en la habitación.

Oh oh! Esto no me sonaba bien.

-¿Qué paso?-preguntó Emily al borde de la histeria.

-Seth fue a hacer un recado de su padre a casa de los Swan y no se que gatilló su transformación. Ángela y Bella estaban en la casa cuando Seth entró en fase.-Emily y yo nos congelamos. Un lobo entrando en fase no era muy buen augurio y menos si estaba cerca de las personas, Sam había estado muy cerca de herir a Emily, por suerte pudo controlarse lo suficiente al notar que estaba poniendo en peligro la seguridad de su impronta.(1)

-Sam…

-Ambas están bien Paul, apenas vieron que Seth temblaba corrieron a la habitación de Bella y desde allí me llamó Ángela. Em, será mejor que vengas, será bueno para Seth ver a una cara conocida para ayudarlo a volver a su forma humana. Paul, avisa a los padres de Seth.-yo asentí sin decir una sola palabra, preso de la impresión y preocupado por las chicas.

Cuando Sam terminó de dar las órdenes los tres nos pusimos en marcha y mientras Sam avisaba a Embry que se quedara cerca del bosque que lindaba con la casa de los Swan, Emily se cambió de ropa en un santiamén y yo le avisé a Sue y a Harry que su hijo acababa de transformarse.

En quince minutos estuvimos en casa de Bella y podíamos escuchar como Seth aullaba asustado dentro de la casa. Bella y Ángela estaban el segundo piso en silencio, supongo que alertas a cualquier cosa que Seth hiciera.

El primero en entrar en la casa fue Sam para calmar un poco a Seth y explicarle que no tenía que estar asustado. La segunda en entrar fue Emily.

-Vaya niño! Si que eres grande-Exclamó ella sonriendo con ternura al lobo de color arena que estaba parado mirándonos a los tres.

Seth miró con atención a su prima y ella se acercó poco a poco, pensando cada paso que daba. Cuando se acercó a él Seth bajó la cabeza y Emily lo acarició, distrayendo momentáneamente su nerviosismo para yo poder subir a la habitación de Bella y poder sacar a las chicas.

Abrí varias puertas antes de dar con la que era. ¿Por qué demonios hay tantas puertas?

Bella y Ángela saltaron y se alejaron lo más posible de la puerta. Era un poco extraño que reaccionaran así, pero luego de pensarlo un poco era normal que tuvieran miedo. No todos los días ves a un chico de apenas 15 años transformarse en un gran lobo de color arena en la sala de tu casa.

-Soy yo.-avisé.

Ángela suspiró aliviada y Bella corrió hacia mí, la abracé protegiéndola en mi abrazo. La pobre chica temblaba, realmente estaba aterrada.

Ángela nos sonrió, y de pronto todo lo demás se olvidó, solo importaba Bella en mis brazos y que ambas estuvieran bien.

-¿Están las dos bien?-Ángela asintió con su teléfono en la mano.-¿Le avisaste a Jacob?-ella asintió de nuevo. Con todo el ajetreo de avisarles a los padres de Seth nos habíamos olvidado de Jacob y Jared.

Yo asentí aún con mi impronta en mis brazos, ya no temblaba pero creo que le va a costar volver a la realidad, solo esperaba que este pequeño suceso no cambiara lo que piensa acerca de nosotros.

Mientras Sam y Emily hablaban con Seth abajo yo mantuve a las chicas en la habitación hablando de cualquier cosa para distraerlas, Ángela llevaba un tiempo formando parte de la manada como una impronta pero según la mente de Jacob, ella nunca ha visto a ninguno de nosotros transformarse, así que ella también estaba impresionada.

Estábamos hablando de salir mañana domingo cuando Jacob irrumpió en la habitación haciendo que las chicas volvieran a saltar asustadas.

Si fuera otra situación me estaría riendo, porque es un poco impresionante que el niño sonrisas asuste de esa manera a dos chicas con tan fuertes personalidades.

-Diablos-sisee al notar que Bella se tensaba en mis brazos, estábamos sentados en su cama los tres pero ella se había negado a soltarme, es como si fuera su bote salvavidas.

-¿Están bien?-preguntó Jacob tomando a Ángela en sus brazos del mismo modo en que yo había tomado a Bella cuando llegué.

-Si. Solo estamos un poco impresionadas.-Respondió Ángela.

Jacob asintió y se sentó en una silla con Ángela en sus piernas y seguimos conversando de cualquier cosa hasta que Sam y Emily entraron en la habitación con cuidado de no asustar a las chicas.

-Ya Seth volvió a su forma humana y está en control.-Todos respiramos aliviados. La primera vez que te conviertes es un poco atemorizante, la segunda es mejor que la primera porque sabes que esperar y a partir de la tercera ya es algo que forma parte de ti.- Es mejor que vayamos a mi casa y allí podemos hablar con tranquilidad.-sugirió Emily.

Jacob y Ángela fueron los primeros en irse de la habitación, seguidos por Sam, pero Emily se quedó en la habitación asegurándose que todo estaba en orden. Y también viendo quien era mi impronta.

-Bella. ¿Estás bien?-preguntó Emily tímidamente.

Bella tomó tres respiraciones profundas y salió de su escondite-que era mi cuello- y asintió hacia Emily con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Emily le sonrió y salió de la habitación.

-¿Segura que estás bien?-pregunté preocupado todavía.

-Si, ya me tranquilicé. No todos los días ves a un chico convertirse en el lobo de la caperucita roja.-Eso me indicó que el sarcasmo estaba volviendo a su lugar. Le sonreí, le di un beso en la mejilla y tomando su mano la guié fuera de la habitación para ir a casa de Emily.

Ella, Emily y Ángela irían en el auto de Emily mientras que los chicos iríamos a cuatro patas por el bosque, era más rápido y menos sospechoso que caminar los quince minutos hasta la Push.

Al llegar a casa de Emily todos nos transformamos en humanos de nuevo menos Seth. Sam lo ayudó a que volviera a su humanidad y cuando lo hizo aún lucía asustado.

-Vamos Seth.-Jacob palmeó el hombro del chico con fuerza innecesaria ganándose un gruñido de parte del niño sonrisas.

-Jacob déjalo en paz-ordenó Sam. Jacob soltó una risita baja y caminó hasta dentro de la casa.

Seth me miró desconfiado y yo sonreí mostrando todos mis dientes, asustándolo un poco más. Vamos! Era divertido! Lo mismo le hicimos a Jacob cuando entró en fase por primera vez, pero con la diferencia era más irritable que Seth.

Entré en la casa y senté a Bella en mis piernas. De nuevo estaba actuando impulsivamente, sin pensar antes lo que hacía, pero a ella parecía no molestarle.

Cuando Seth entró en la casa Embry lo recibió con un ruidoso grito de "HOLA NOVATO" y palmeó su hombro con la misma fuerza que Jacob.

-¿Es necesario que grites?-Se quejó Bella tapándose los oídos dramáticamente.

Embry la vio y le sonrió inocentemente haciendo que Bella riera.

-Quien no te conozca que te compre!-le dijo sacándole la lengua.

-Eso me ofende Isabella- exclamó Embry luciendo falsamente herido.

Jacob los miraba con aburrimiento y Ángela sólo sonreía divertida igual que Emily, tengo la sensación de que Embry y Bella nos darán mucho entretenimiento.

Pero no sabía cómo se conocían, sabía que Jacob era muy amigo de Embry antes de que ambos se transformaran y sabía que mi chica era la mejor amiga de Jacob pero no veía la relación entre ella y Embry.

-Mira primita tu novio se está poniendo verde de los celos-Ángela rió a carcajadas y Jacob aulló de risa.

Oh! Son primos!. Pero no estaba celoso. Solo confundido.

Bella giró su rostro para verme y sólo me sonrió dulcemente dándome un beso en la mejilla. Parece que nada era planeado con nosotros, nos dejábamos guiar por nuestros instintos y nuestras emociones. Todo era natural, como si lleváramos mucho tiempo juntos en lugar de dos días nada más.

Agh! Esto de tener a Embry como parte de mi familia será una piña debajo del brazo. Lo conozco bastante bien para saber que tomará su estatus como primo de mi impronta para hacer bromas y todo lo que se le ocurra.

Emily nos sonrió y Seth solo veía el intercambio confundido

-Las historias que has escuchado sobre la tribu son verdad Seth. Tu padre te las ha contado desde que estabas en pañales.-Él pareció pensarlo y asintió ausentemente- _todas_ son verdad.-repitió Sam, haciendo énfasis en _todas_.

-¿Todas?-preguntó Seth en un hilo de voz.

Todos asentimos serios y él parecía que se iba a desmayar. Creo que eran muchas emociones juntas.

Emily le dio un vaso con agua y él le sonrió. Era bueno que por lo menos contara con la ayuda de su prima mientras atraviesa el shock de ser un lobo más de la manada.

-Bien. Mañana haremos un nuevo horario para las patrullas. Seth irá conmigo. Y hay que avisarle al viejo Quil que vigile a su nieto, no debe tardar en transformarse, y si alguno ve a Jared, avísenle que mañana los quiero temprano aquí-Todos asentimos y seguimos conversando sobre tivialidades.

…

…

…

A eso de las 9 de la noche me ofrecí a llevar a Bella a su casa ya que se estaba haciendo tarde y no quería que tuviera problemas con su padre por llegar tarde sin reportarse en todo el día.

Ella estuvo callada durante todo el camino, cosa muy extraña en ella. Llegué a pensar que estaba dormida y cuando giré mi rostro ella estaba bastante despierta pero miraba ausente por la ventanilla del auto.

-¿En que piensas?-Nunca había sido un chismoso, pero con ella me daba curiosidad.

-En algo que dijo Embry.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Qué dijo Embry?-insté ahora más curioso y deseoso de saber que pasaba por su mente.

Ella negó con la cabeza y pude notar un pequeño sonrojo. ¿Le daba vergüenza? Me pareció divertido y curioso.

¿Cuántas facetas tenía Bella? Hasta ahora conocía un poco la sarcástica y la tímida. Era demasiado fascinante. Y ella tiene razón, mis ancestros tienen un agudo sentido del humor, porque mira que ponernos juntos a nosotros es un desafío. Pero uno que tomaré con gusto, esta chica siempre me ha gustado, pero nunca tuve el valor de hablarle, ni siquiera antes de saber de todas las leyendas.

Recuerdo que siempre que pasaba por la Push en sus veranos la observaba reír con Ángela y con Jacob y pensaba en que les tenía envidia, porque ellos tenían el valor de conocerla y yo no. Ja! Quien diría que el tímido e inseguro niño se convertiría en el temperamental lobo de una manada de protectores.

Durante el resto del camino observé a Bella de reojo, analizando disimuladamente cada uno de sus movimientos, estaba deslumbrado, era increíble lo mucho que ha cambiado con el pasar de los años. Su cabello era largo hasta su cintura y de un color tan extraño como fascinante, sus ojos eran un pozo profundo de emociones, y aquí estaba yo, el temperamental Paul siendo deslumbrado por una chica, pensando en cosas cursis y totalmente enamorado de aquella niña que chillaba en la playa cuando su sombrero se volaba.

-Gracias por un buen día.-Su voz me trajo de vuelta a la tierra, ya habíamos llegado a su casa y ella debía entrar puesto que la patrulla del jefe Swan ya estaba estacionada.

-Cuando quieras.-le sonreí.

Y ya había tomado mi decisión, me bajé del auto-que Emily nos había prestado-y abrí su puerta ayudándola a bajarse.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-ella asintió- Yo se que solo estamos desde ayer y todo eso pero ya te dije que me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo y yo solo me preguntaba si tu…-Mierda habla!. ¿Desde cuando se me traba la lengua?

-¿Si?-instó ella con una sonrisa divertida. Ella sabía lo que quería preguntar y me hacía sufrir. Si que será entretenido ver como evoluciona nuestra relación.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-Ella se rió y asintió fervientemente con la cabeza.

-Claro.-Yo me acerqué y le di un corto beso en los labios, pero ella tenía planeado otra cosa, y terminamos teniendo nuestro primer beso en frente de la casa de su padre.

-Te veo mañana.-le di un corto beso en los labios y ella me sonrió. Una hermosa sonrisa que se ha convertido en mi favorita.

* * *

(1) SAM NO HIRIÓ A EMILY EN MI HISTORIA...SI PERDIO EL CONTROL PERO SE CALMO CUANDO NOTO QUE ESTABA APUNTO DE HACERLE DAÑO A UNA DE LAS PEROSNAS QUE MAS AMA EN EL MUNDO!...

¿EN QUE ESTABA PENSANDO BELLA?

¿qUE LES PARECE BELLA Y EMBRY COMO PRIMOS? YO NO ME LO ESPERABA JAJAJA

¿QUE OPINAN DE QUE EMILY QUEDE EMBARAZADA MAS ADELANTE?

:)

gRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS.

Feliz día del Espíritu de la Navidad:)

Paty4Hale

21/12/12


	4. Dudas

**Hola hermosas!..mil gracias por sus reviews!:)...espero q este capi les guste!..**

**Felices fiestas y nos leemos en año nuevo:)**

* * *

**¿Por qué no?**

* * *

**"Sí, el amor está muy bien a su modo, pero la amistad es una cosa mucho más alta. Realmente nada hay en el mundo más noble y raro que una amistad verdadera" Oscar Wilde**

_**Capítulo 4: Dudas**_

**BELLA POV**

Después de ver a Seth temblar como una hoja en otoño, Ángela me arrastró a mi habitación y me explicó que Seth podría entrar en fase en la sala de mi casa.

Aún cuando pasamos una relajante tarde en casa de Emily yo todavía no salía de mi asombro, una cosa es saber que eres la impronta de un lobo y saber las implicaciones de la situación pero otra cosa es ver o casi ver en vivo como uno de los chicos se transforma en uno.

Al entrar en la casa escuché la televisión de la casa encendida y algo olía estupendo. Para mi sorpresa en la sala estaba Billy Black, en su silla de ruedas con una cerveza en la mano. Me pregunto si sabe lo que le ha sucedido a Seth.

-Buenas noches Billy-saludé cansadamente al padre de mi mejor amigo.

Él me miró y me dio una pequeña sonrisa que en su envejecido rostro tenía muchos significados. Que sabe lo que ha pasado, y que no es nada de lo que haya que preocuparse por ahora y que está lo suficientemente entretenido con lo que sea que estén dando en la televisión como para dirigirme mas que una pequeña sonrisa.

Caminé hasta la cocina para saludar a mi padre y darle las buenas noches, los sucesos de los últimos dos días eran demasiado extenuantes y anoche no había podido dormir lo que se dice muy bien.

-Hola Bells.-¿Charlie cocinando?

-¿Cocinas?-él me dirigió una mirada de esas que dicen "Puedo hacer varias cosas aunque no lo creas".

Yo le di una sonrisa inocente y me serví un vaso de te frio antes de darle las buenas noches y dirigirme a mi habitación.

Al entrar en mi habitación lo primero que hice fue cambiarme por mi pijama y sentarme en el pequeño sofá que había colocado debajo de la ventana. Me senté allí y abrí la ventana dejando que el frio aire de Forks se colara por la habitación trayéndome un poco de alivio y claridad mental.

Lejos al inicio del bosque me pareció ver un lobo de color plata. Lo miré atentamente y el animal parecía ser bastante inteligente, al parecer captó que lo miraba e inclinó su lobuna cabeza como si hiciera una reverencia hacia mi.

Sacudí mi cabeza, era una locura, los animales no suelen ser tan inteligentes. Cerré la ventana y dejando el vaso vacío en mi mesita de noche me acosté en mi cama.

Embry había mencionado cuando me burlaba de él que Paul-mi novio, como él lo llamó-estaba celoso. Nunca me ha gustado que las personas me celen, me parece infantil y un poco tonto, pero cuando mi primo lo dijo me dio risa, y no pensé que fuera infantil o tonto, me pareció tierno pensar que estaba celoso.

Pero lo que me había hecho pensar había sido el hecho de que lo había llamado mi novio, y aunque tuviéramos solo dos días de habernos conocido, o al menos en mi caso, me sentía completamente bien estando a su lado. Sonará como una ridícula telenovela, pero Paul me hacía sentir especial, me hacía sentir bien y me gustaba esa sensación que se producía cuando me abrazaba.

Cuando me preguntó que había dicho Embry, me parecía vergonzoso admitir en voz alta que quería ser su novia, quería que lo pidiera cuando las circunstancias lo guiaran y no que lo hiciera porque le había dicho que quería que lo hiciera.

Pero me sorprendió que lo hiciera esta noche, y algo muy dentro de mi, se removió como una gelatina al escuchar la pregunta salir de sus labios. Era un poco impresionante.

No supe que hora era ni en que momento me había dormido pero unos ruidos en la cocina me alarmaron de la presencia de alguien en mi casa, miré la hora en el reloj de mi mesita de noche y era muy tarde para que Charlie estuviera en casa.

Alarmada me levanté de la cama, tomé el bate que mi padre me había dado y con sigilo bajé las escaleras sin hacer el mínimo ruido, entré en la cocina dispuesta a atacar al intruso, pero no había nadie, al girarme para regresar a mi habitación me topé de frente con el intruso y alcé el bate dispuesta a darle un buen golpe en el brazo, no era tan animal como para golpearlo en la cabeza.

-Wow, Bella. Soy yo!-gritó Embry tomando el bate de mis manos.

Yo lo miré atentamente, aún atontada y lo único que quería era darle una patada en sus países bajos. Malditos lobos.!

-¿Qué demonios haces en mi casa?-pregunté tomándome la cabeza con las manos.

Él se rió a carcajadas y yo no le hallaba lo gracioso, tal vez una patadita no causaría daño, según me contó Paul ellos sanan rápido. Tal vez si debí haberle pegado con el bate.

-Tengo llaves de tu casa, aparte tu puerta nunca tiene seguro-respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Embry…

-Esta bien…mi madre salió de la reserva hace unos días y decidí que sería divertido pasar un tiempo contigo. Desde que me transformé no hemos podido hablar.

Yo suspiré cansada. Tenía razón, desde que me mudé y supe que uno de los chicos de la reserva era mi primo, me había tomado mi tiempo para conocerlo y había aprendido a quererlo como un hermano, solía pasar mucho tiempo en mi casa pero cuando se transformó en lobo hace un mes, había dejado de venir, lo que por un lado me había parecido de mal gusto, pero luego me explicó que había sucedido algo en la Push y no podría pasar tanto tiempo conmigo como antes.

-¿Entonces? ¿Te quedarás allí parada o comerás algo?-su voz me trajo de vuelta a la tierra.

Sacudí la cabeza y levantando mi dedo índice le indique que me diera unos minutos, subí al baño, me cepillé los dientes, me lavé la cara y cepillé mi cabello atándola en una cola alta.

No me preocupé por cambiarme mi pijama, era bastante decente, unos shorts blancos, con una camiseta fucsia.

-¿Qué hiciste de desayuno?-pregunté, con un poco de mejor humor que cuando bajé con el bate.

-Tostadas a la francesa. ¿Qué pensabas hacer con el bate?-señaló mi arma recostada en la puerta de la nevera.

-Pensaba inmovilizar al intruso por un buen rato mientras llamaba a mi padre. Eres bastante ruidoso en la cocina.

Él me dio una sonrisa de disculpa.-Lo siento, intentaba sacar un sartén y se me vinieron las tapas encima. No pretendía despertarte.

Me encogí de hombros restándole importancia. Familia es familia, no importa cuan torpes o ruidosos sean.

Embry depositó un plato con dos tostadas cubiertas de azúcar y un vaso de jugo delante de mi, y él por su lado se sentó con seis tostadas cubiertas de azúcar y un vaso grande de jugo.

-¿Comerás todo eso?-pregunté impresionada. Si siempre comía así, ¿como es que no era un barril ambulante en este momento?

Él me miró confundido por un momento pero luego sonrió socarronamente.

-Paul no te ha contado esa parte ¿cierto?- _Esa _parte, no sonaba como un buen augurio.

-Supongo que no.-respondí.

Después de que terminamos de comer, bueno yo de comer y él de engullir, dejamos los platos en el fregador y él se sentó de nuevo en la mesa. Estaba un poco ansiosa por saber a que se refería con _esa_ parte.

-Nuestra temperatura corporal ronda los cuarenta grados, quizás un poco más, no lo sé con exactitud todavía. Nos curamos rápido, pero nuestra temperatura quema rápidamente todas las proteínas y carbohidratos que ingerimos, así como somos inestables con nuestra transformación, lo único que somos capaces de detener es de herir a un humano o a una impronta, sea la propia, o la de otro lobo.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver con la cantidad de comida que ingieres?-no entendía el punto, y aún había tantas cosas que quería preguntar.

-Lo acabo de decir Isabella-reclamó-comemos tanto, porque además de que nuestra temperatura quema lo que un humano normal ingeriría, tenemos que alimentar al animal dentro de nosotros. El lobo es parte de nosotros, tenemos que alimentarlo de alguna manera.-finalizó.

Yo asentí en entendimiento. Pero estaba un poco confundida con todas las cosas. No me arrepentía de darle una oportunidad a Paul, se veía que era un gran chico, y me gustaba eso, supongo que con el tiempo aprenderé a amarlo como una pareja, cosa que espero que suceda, porque puedo sentirme a mi misma idealizándolo cada día más y gustándome cada día más.

-¿Hay algo que quieras preguntar?-ahora no era el chico bromista y despreocupado que es, ahora estaba en ese modo de hermano mayor, que a veces le he visto.

-No es exactamente una pregunta. Pero sigo confundida con todo. Son demasiadas cosas, demasiado rápido. Me siento como mareada. Es decir el jueves solo me preocupaba por pasar los exámenes de fin de semestre de la escuela y solo pensaba en que podría cenar esa noche, luego el viernes todo cambia, resulta que todos los cuentos de miedo, todos los mitos que le enseñan a los niños para mandarlos a dormir, son ciertas, y no solo eso, sino que resulta que soy la impronta de un lobo. No me malentiendas, Paul parece un buen chico, y se que voy a estar bien en sus manos, pero es como subirte en las tazas que dan vueltas en los parques de diversiones y terminar vomitando.- Tenía que decir eso, en algún momento, o iba a explotar, eran demasiadas emociones que manejar.

Él asintió pensativo.

-Puedo entender un poco como te sientes. Es técnicamente como me sentí yo cuando entendí en lo que me había convertido. Pero créeme, las cosas con el tiempo se pondrán mejor. Las cosas dejarán de parecerte abrumadoras, y verás que esas cosas que ahora piensas que son increíblemente confusas serán las mas normales para ti. Y por la imprimación, no le des mucho pensamiento, porque no lo descifrarás. Es algo instintivo. –Creo que a veces la mejor persona para aconsejarte de algún problema es alguien que este involucrado en el mismo problema. Es capas de entender como te sientes y poder darte un punto de vista más útil que alguien que esté fuera del problema.

-Gracias-le di una pequeña sonrisa a mi primo y él se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-¿No deberías estar donde Sam y Emily?-pregunté dándome cuenta en ese momento que Sam había pedido explícitamente ayer que se reunieran en su casa para establecer los horarios de patrullaje.

-Debería, pero si utilizas bien a Emily, Sam sabe como decir que si-me guiño un ojo y yo solo reí.

Pasamos el resto de la mañana conversando de cualquier cosa, poniéndonos al día, viendo películas, incluso almorzamos y Charlie se alegró de verlo en casa al llegar.

Embry era más que nada un primo tercero, era hijo de la prima de mi madre, no se sabía quien era su padre, ni mi madre lo sabe. Es un misterio, pero parece no afectarle.

A eso de las cinco de la tarde después de cenar, Embry dijo que tenía que irse porque tenía que hacer algunas cosas antes de ir a casa. Le agradecí la compañía durante el día y él respondió que siempre estaría para mi, cualquier duda, o cualquier situación que requiriera algún consejo podía acudir a él.

Se sentía bien poder hablar con alguien. Se que Ángela es una buena oyente, y podría responder mis preguntas como otra impronta, pero creo que Embry era el mas adecuado, aunque se que Paul también respondería mis preguntas sin ningún problema.

El teléfono de la casa sonó y dado que yo estaba lavando lo que habíamos ensuciado, Charlie contestó el teléfono.

Lo escuché murmurar pero no entendía lo que decía.

-Bells-Brinqué del susto. No lo había escuchado entrar en la cocina.-Lo siento. La llamada es para ti.-Eso era raro, no solía recibir llamadas a la casa, generalmente me llaman al celular.

-¿Quién es?-pregunté secándome las manos.

-Alguien llamado Paul-respondió un poco malhumorado y claramente sospechando algo.

Me dirigí con apuro al teléfono y me quedé mirando la pared para no mostrarle a mi padre mi sonrisa. Era instantáneo, como dijo Embry, era instintivo.

-Hola pequeña-Me pareció enormemente divertido y tierno el nuevo sobrenombre.

-Hola guapo.-reí y escuché su risa al otro lado del teléfono.-¿A que debo tu llamada?-pregunté curiosa.

-Pues, ya que aparentemente no escuchas tu celular, te llamaba para invitarte a una fogata en la Push en una hora.-Vi la hora y no era muy tarde, Charlie no tendría problemas en dejarme ir.

-¿Por qué una fogata?

-Por que los ancianos de la tribu contarán las historias a los chicos que se han transformado en el último mes, y a las improntas también…¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?- ¿Cómo es que el temperamental lobo del que tanto hablan, sea tan tímido y comedido cuando habla conmigo? ¿Cómo es que cuando se trata de Paul, mi sarcasmo, y mi lengua viperina mueren?

-Me encantaría ir contigo. –Accedí y pude escuchar el pequeño susurro de victoria que al parecer quería decirlo bajito. No pude evitar reírme. Me hacía sentir especial el que celebrara el hecho de que lo acompañaría a una fogata.

-Eso suena genial. Te busco en una hora. Nos vemos-Me despedí de mi _novio _y colgué el teléfono. Al girarme vi que Charlie estaba apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

-Es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones ajenas sin una orden Jefe Swan.-Él enarcó una ceja y yo mantuve mi altanera expresión. No me gustaba la idea de que me espiaran mientras hablaba por teléfono.

-Sobreviviré el regaño-odiaba cuando usaba el sarcasmo conmigo. Se supone que ese es _mi _truco.-¿Te importaría decirme quien es Paul?-preguntó sin moverse de su lugar.

-Es un chico de La Push que me invitó a salir hace dos días y hoy me invitó a una fogata en La Push. Billy y Harry lo conocen, puedes preguntarle si quieres. Pero ahora debo ir a cambiarme.-Corrí por las escaleras tropezando más de una vez en el camino, era común en mi tropezarme si iba corriendo. Estaba nerviosa.

Me duché en tiempo record, dejaría que mi cabello se secara al natural, me vestí con unos jeans negros (probablemente nos sentaríamos en la arena, así que blanco no era una opción), una camisa manga larga de algodón de color blanco, unos zapatos azules y me coloqué la chaqueta. He ido varias veces a La Push de noche, y se que el clima es frío.

El timbre de la casa me indicó que mi cita había llegado, al bajar vi con un poco de horror que Charlie mantenía la puerta abierta pero bloqueaba el paso de Paul a la casa, y tenía esta pose de Jefe de policía malo.

-Papá…-Advertí desde las escaleras. Él se giró y Paul me guiño un ojo con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, que la quitó por una expresión de falsa seriedad cuando Charlie lo volvió a mirar.

-Cuídala o estarás en problemas.-amenazó. Yo rodé los ojos y tomé mi bolso del sillón y salí de la casa.

Para mi confusión Paul solo me dio un beso en la mejilla y nos subimos al auto. Un par de cuadras adelante se paró a un lado de la carretera.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunté divertida y confundida.

-Tu padre estaba mirando por la ventana. Difícilmente podría besarte sabiendo que él estaría viendo.-Mi risa fue ahogada por los labios de mi novio. Cada vez que lo decía me gustaba más como sonaba eso.

Cuando nos separamos él me dio una sonrisa socarrona y seguimos hablando hasta llegar a la playa.

Las miradas inquisitivas de algunos ancianos eran perturvantes hasta el punto de ser incómodas. Paul me abrazó más fuerte contra su costado y depositó un beso en mi frente tratando de calmarme. Embry tenía razón sobre una cosa, su temperatura es realmente alta.

-¿No tienes frio?-Pregunté viendo que estaba con una camisa manga corta que no parecía abrigar mucho.

Él me dio una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

-Hey Bells-saludó Embry desde su posición con la boca llena de comida, Emily lo miró reprobatoriamente.

Saludé a los chicos de la manada, así como a Ángela y a Emily, pero no conocía a la chica que estaba sentada entre las piernas de Jared. Pero supuse que debía ser su impronta.

-Bella ella es Kim, mi impronta y mi novia. Kim ella es Bella, la impronta de Paul-yo saludé a Kim con un "encantada de conocerte" y una sonrisa tímida. Ella respondió de la misma manera.

Billy me miró asintiendo con la cabeza y Harry Clearwater, mejor conocido, como el proveedor de pescado frito de la casa Swan, me dio una pequeña sonrisa y se volvió hacia los demás con quienes hablaba.

Paul se sentó en la arena y yo me senté entre sus piernas, imitando la posición de Kim y Jared. Además hacía bastante frío esta noche, y si mi novio era un calentador ambulante, mejor sacarle el mayor provecho. Paul me envolvió en sus brazos y tomó mis manos entre las suyas.

No pasé por alto las miradas de muchos ancianos hacia nosotros, pero mientras hablábamos traté de ignorarlos.

Billy se aclaró la garganta audiblemente y todos guardaron silencio inmediatamente. Supongo que él contaría las historias.

Paul se acomodó un poco detrás de mi, y apretó más su abrazo. Podría haber sido incómodo, si fuera otra persona, pero con él, era totalmente natural.

Tal vez, ser la impronta de un lobo, sea mejor de lo que pensaba.

* * *

¿Qué tal?... ¿Les gusto la conversacion entre Embry y Bella?

¿Que tal el parentesco entre ellos?..

Este capi fue mas serio que los anteriores...:) pero conserva el sarcasmo y el humor de los lobos:)...

Felices fiestas

"7/12/12

Paty4Hale


	5. No quiero

**HLA HERMOSAS! LAMENTO HABER ESPERADO CASI UN MES PARA ACTUALIZAR...ESPERO QUE LA ESPERA HAYA VALIDO LA PENA...ESTE CAPI LES GUSTARA ..PALABRA DE BOY SCOUT!:)**

* * *

**¿Por qué no?**

* * *

_**CARPE DIEM.(1)**_

_**Capítulo 5: No quiero...**_

**PAUL POV**

Esto de tener la mirada del consejo encima de mí es bastante incómodo, y sabía que Bella también lo estaba sintiendo, no entendía porque tanta sorpresa en que yo, especialmente imprimara. Decidí ignorarlos y sentarme con Bella donde estaban los demás chicos, un poco lejos de los ancianos.

Billy y Harry le dieron una sonrisa condescendiente a Bella haciendo que ella se relajara y por extensión yo también.

¿Cuánto tiempo había soñado con sostenerla así?¿Cuántas veces maldije a Jacob, por ser capas de hacerlo y hacer que luciera tan natural?. Ahora que podía hacer estaba en el séptimo cielo. Era asombrosa la tranquilidad que una chica como Bella puede transmitir, a pesar de ser alocada, rebelde, y tener una lengua viperina.

Bella estaba embelesada escuchando las leyendas, y yo estaba embelesado viéndola a ella, sus reacciones, la manera en que abría los ojos cuando algo la sorprendía, o como los entrecerraba cuando algo la molestaba, estaba fascinada, y eso era algo bueno, realmente estaba preocupado de lo que podría pensar respecto a las leyendas. Pero lo que me preocupaba, era que conociera al pie de la letra _todas _ las implicaciones de ser una impronta, temía que me dijera que solo necesitaba un amigo o un hermano, realmente me gustaba esta chica.

Capté la mirada de Emily, quien estaba frente a mí, me miraba sonriendo, y yo solo apreté mi abrazo alrededor de mi chica y le guiñé un ojo a Em. Bella en algún momento de la noche, se relajó completamente y comenzó a jugar ausentemente con mis dedos mientras escuchaba atentamente a Billy, quien ejercía del Jefe de la Tribu y del concejo de los ancianos.

Unas horas después Billy culminó las historias, y luego de varios minutos de silencio, la fiesta volvió, conversaciones por aquí, conversaciones por allá. Bella estaba callada, observando a todos, observaba mucho el fuego, y por lo que pude notar Ángela también estaba en el mismo estado. Creo que Kim y Emily eran las únicas improntas que no estaban en shock, dado que no era la primera vez que las escuchaban.

-¿Quieres comer algo?-susurré en su oído, y debo decir, me complací al notar como se estremeció.

Ella se giró sin soltarme y me dio una sonrisa tímida al mismo tiempo que asentía con la cabeza.

Me levanté de mi lugar, y fui hasta la cava que seguramente Sam había traído y nos facilité unas bebidas, y le busqué a Bella un hot dog, asombrosamente todavía quedaban.

Bella me agradeció con una sonrisa la comida y yo le di un beso en la mejilla.

…

…

-¿La pasaste bien?-pregunté mientras llevaba a Bella a su casa, Ángela le había pedido quedarse con ella, así que en el auto que nos seguía iban Ángela y Jacob.

Bella me miró desde su asiento y sonrió alegremente.

-Bastante. Fue…educativo, a falta de una mejor palabra.

-¿Educativo bueno o educativo malo?-esperaba que mi sonrisa no delatara mi nerviosismo.

-Definitivamente educativo bueno.

Yo suspiré bajito, pero sabía que teníamos que hablar. Ella tenia muchas dudas y yo las quería y las tenía que resolver.

No quería dejarla, pero ella tenía que procesar toda la información que se le había suministrado esta noche, todas las leyendas, y al menos tenia el consuelo de que Ángela le haría compañía, aunque no estaba muy segura de que Ángela pudiera responder a todas sus preguntas, pero sería bueno para ambas, tenerse la una a la otra.

-Hemos llegado.-me lamenté.

Bella enarcó una ceja en mi dirección y algo debió ver en mi expresión que se burló de mi.

-¿Te estás burlando de mi?

-Puedes apostar que si

Qué mi novia se burle de mi…¿Es algo bueno o algo malo?

A falta de una respuesta coherente, me incliné en mi asiento y la besé. Era la tercera vez que la besaba, y cada vez me gustaba más. Ella respondió el beso con entusiasmo.

-¿Podemos salir mañana? Estoy segura de que para entonces tendré un montón de preguntas.-sus ojos eran suplicantes, pero su rostro era relajado.

Le di un casto beso en los labios y ella sonrió.

-Mañana y los días que quieras, nena. ¿Quieres ir a algún lugar en específico?-Ella negó con la cabeza.-Bien. Te busco mañana a medio día.

Ella asintió y me regaló una sonrisa hermosa.

Al verla bajarse del auto, me espatarré en mi asiento, sintiendo toda la preocupación de las leyendas y las implicaciones de la imprimación. "Que no se espante por favor". Me sorprendió la desesperación que me invadió al pensar que Bella podría rechazar la impronta.

Unos minutos después Jacob se subió en mi auto, ya que habían ido en el auto de Ángela, porque el suyo estaba accidentado.

-¿Todo bien?-yo lo miré indicándole con la mirada que era evidente que no. Ante mi mirada el alzó sus manos en ademán defensivo y una vez que me aseguré que las chicas estaban dentro de la casa emprendí rumbo hacia la reserva de nuevo.

-¿Cómo manejaste la posibilidad de que Ángela rechazara tu impronta?-pregunté de repente, necesitaba tener un punto de vista diferente, o me volvería loco.

Jacob pareció sorprendido ante mi pregunta.-Es una buena pregunta. No lo se realmente-se encogió de hombros. Gran ayuda la que tengo.

-¿Temes que Bella rechace la impronta?-preguntó luego de unos minutos en silencio. Yo asentí.-No creo que lo haga.

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?-Quizás debería preguntarle a Embry o a Emily.

-Es simple. Basta con ver como se comporta a tu alrededor. Si no le gustas ya, estás en proceso de conquistarla. Hoy, cuando la abrazaste en la playa, ella sonrió de tal manera…no se como describirlo pero fue sorprendente como reaccionó ante ti. Cuando se sentó entre tus piernas, de modo tan relajado. En los años que llevo conociéndola, jamás ha estado tan cómoda con un chico.

Lo que decía Jacob tenía sentido, no me había rechazado cuando le conté que había imprimado de ella, ni había salido corriendo cuando Seth se transformó en su casa. ¿Son esas…buenas señales? Espero que si.

-No lo pienses tanto. Ángela pude ser de ayuda.-me dio una palmada en el hombro y se bajó del auto. Ni me había fijado que ya habíamos llegado a su casa.

Al llegar a mi casa, mi padre estaba subiendo las escaleras para ir a dormir, pero al verme entrar, decidió que estaba en ánimo conversador y allí comenzó todo el interrogatorio sobre la chica bonita a la que había llevado a la fogata.

-Imprimé de ella papá. Es la chica más extraña pero divertida que conozco.- y allí me enzarcé en una descripción de Bella.

-¿La has llevado a una cita?-oh!, no había pensado en eso. Negué con la cabeza avergonzado.-Deberías. Parece una buena chica. Invítala a comer un día.-Me dio una palmada en el hombro y una sonrisa cariñosa antes de retirarse a dormir.

Bueno, al menos tenía el apoyo de mi padre. ¿Qué pensará el padre de Bella?.

Con un suspiro cansado me fui a mi habitación a dormir, había estado todo el día rondando La Push haciendo mis rondas, y tiempo extra, necesitaba pensar.

…

Al día siguiente mi padre me despertó advirtiéndome que si quería conquistar a una chica, jamás debería llegar tarde a las citas. Me paré como un bólido de la cama, y en tiempo record me duché, me vestí, me comí una manzana y me apresuré a casa de Bella.

Al llegar toqué el timbre y ella me abrió luciendo unos jeans blancos, una camisa manda larga negra y unas sandalias a juego con su camisa.

Sorprendiéndonos a ambos, me saltó encima apenas me vio. Ángela estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta viéndola con una sonrisa. La miré interrogante y ella vocalizó un "verás" y entró de nuevo en la casa.

Cuando se separó le di un beso que ella respondió gustosa.

-¿Quieres almorzar en mi casa o prefieres ir a algún lugar?-ofrecí.

-Tu casa estaría bien, parece que la mía es de dominio público.-la miré confundido y ella solo negó con la cabeza.

Le di una sonrisa y estiré mi mano ofreciéndole que la tomara.-¿Vamos?

-Solo tomo mi cartera, mi suéter y vamos, si quieres entra mientras lo busco.-entré en su casa al tiempo que ella desaparecía por las escaleras.

Miré a Ángela quien aún estaba en pijama y estaba comiendo en el sillón de la sala, lucía divertida.-Te sorprenderás-fue la única pista que me dio.

¿Cuán frustrante es no saber lo que otras personas saben?. Bueno, muy frustrante a decir verdad.

Bella apareció pocos minutos después. Tomando su mano nos despedimos de Ángela y fuimos a mi casa, con un poco de suerte mi padre podría conocerla, aunque no se si a ella le parecería bien.

-Creo que debería advertirte que tal vez mi padre esté en casa.-ella me miró sorprendida.-¿Te molesta?

-No! Para nada!. ¿Sabe él que ahm…soy tu impronta?-sonreí al escucharla llamarse a si misma de esa manera.

-Si nena, lo sabe. Ayer me interrogó acerca de la linda chica a la que llevé a la fogata.-Ella se sonrojó brevemente ante el cumplido y me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Esperaba que me sorprendiera de buena manera.

….

Cuando terminamos de almorzar, levanté los platos y los dejé en el fregador para luego lavarlos, guié a Bella hasta la sala para estar más cómodos.

-Pensé que tu padre estaría en casa-murmuró distraídamente.

Me encogí de hombros.-Sabrá Dios a donde habrá ido.-ella me sonrió.-¿tienes alguna pregunta?

-¿Qué implica exactamente que hayas imprimado de mi?

-Implica que puedes ser mi alma gemela, que puedo ser lo que tu quieres que yo sea, tu amigo, tu hermano, tu protector, o tu pareja y yo debo aceptarlo. –esperaba que quisiera ser mi pareja, en serio me gustaba Bella, y me atrevía a decir, que podría estar enamorándome de ella.

Ella asintió pensativa.-¿Es cierto lo que dice Billy, que yo puedo rechazar la imprimación?-Yo asentí, temeroso de lo que viniera a continuación.

-Puedes hacerlo. Nada te obliga a ser parte de la manada como impronta-intenté alejar el dolor de mi voz, pero era complicado, no quería que me rechazara.

De nuevo, sin previo aviso, se lanzo sobre mis brazos, y la rodeé automáticamente, estrechándola contra mi y evitando que se cayera.-No quiero.-Oh!, las palabras que no quería oír.

-Está bien Bella. Es tu decisión si no quieres ser la impronta…

-¿Qué?-Su confusión me confundió.

-¿No es eso lo que estás diciendo? ¿Qué no quieres ser mi impronta?-Sus ojos se aguaron.

-NO!. Te estoy diciendo que no quiero rechazar tu impronta. Porque créelo o no, es lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que me mudé a Forks….-No la dejé terminar, estampé mis labios en los suyos en un demandante beso que ella respondió.

Cuando nos separamos ella soltó una risita y se acurrucó en mi regazo.-Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti Bella.-Susurré.

Ella alzó la mirada sorprendida.-Yo también lo creo.

-¿Qué me estoy enamorando de ti?-ella rió.

-No lobo tonto!-rió nuevamente-que yo también creo que me estoy enamorando de ti.

* * *

(1) CARPE DIEM: VIVE EL DÍA.


	6. Enferma de¿Celos?

** HOLAAAA!SE QUE DIJE QUE LOS CAPIS SERIAN MAS SEGUIDOS, PERO EN SERIO, SE ME ACUMULARON LOS TEMAS DE UNA MATERIA EN LA UNI Y TENIA QUE ESTUDIAR, ADEMAS NO HE ENCONTRADO TIEMPO PARA SENTARME A ESCRIBIR, Y ESTA SEMANA HE ESTADO METIDA DE CABEZA EN NUMEROS, PUES TENGO EXAMEN DE ESTADISTICA MAÑANA...PERO EXTRAÑABA MIS BEBES ASI QUE DESPUES DE HACER UNOS ULTIMOS EJERCICIOS DECIDI TERMINAR LO QUE HABIA COMENZADO AYER..:)**

**A LO MEJOR ACTUALICE EN CARNAVLES MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS, HARE LO POSIBLE POR HACERLO PERO NO PROMETO NADA**

**MCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS, SIEMPRE SON BIENVENIDOS Y SOBRE TODO GRACIAS POR LA PACIENCIA.**

**ESTE CAPI LES GUSTARA..SE REIRAN AL FINAL ..:)... UN ABRAZO...**

* * *

**¿Por qué no?**

* * *

**I wanna put my hand on her hands**

**Feel the heat from her skin**

**Get Reckless in the starlight**

**I´m moving to the beat of her heart**

**I was so lost untill tonight, tonight**

**(I found you/The Wanted)**

**Capítulo 6: Enferma de...¿Celos?**

**BELLA POV**

Jamás había tenido tanto miedo en mi vida, es decir, no todos los días te enfrentas a la disyuntiva de ser o no ser la impronta de alguien, no es algo que suceda todos los días-o no a la misma persona, al menos- y más que miedo sentía que los nervios me carcomían por dentro.

Cuando le dije a Paul que no quería rechazar la impronta sentí como todo encajaba en su lugar, como todas mis inseguridades pasaran a un segundo plano, podía ver mi futuro de una manera diferente, podía ver mi futuro, punto.

No pasamos mucho tiempo juntos ese día, pues yo tenía muchos deberes que adelantar si quería tener mas tiempo libre durante la semana y Paul tenía que patrullar.

Ángela en algún momento de la tarde desapareció de mi casa, no se si a la suya, o a la de Emily o a la de Jacob incluso. Esa chica tiene más casas que un embajador.

Pero estaba feliz, eso no lo podía negar. Mi sonrisa parecía tatuada en mi rostro, era indescriptible lo que sentía, por más bizarro que todo fuera, por más extraño que sonara, era feliz y esperaba que todo se mantuviera de esa manera.

-¿Bells?-la voz de mi padre me informó de su llegada. Desde que mi madre decidió que se separaría de él, y yo decidí que me quedaría con él, nos habíamos vuelto un poco más unidos, no es que le contara todas las cosas, pero tenía la confianza de contarle algunas proezas en el arte de usar el sarcasmo contra personas no deseadas, como Mike y sus intentos inútiles por conseguir una cita. A mi padre, los intentos de Newton lejos de molestarle le parecían de lo más chistosos, como si tener a un Golden Retriver (1) a tus espaldas todo el día fuera tan chistoso.

-En la cocina papá-respondí, dándole vuelta a las carnes de hamburguesa que estaba cocinando.

Charlie sabía o sospechaba que algo sucedía con Paul, algo más que una salida como le dije ayer. Tal vez se de cuenta de que es algo más serio.

Al parecer Billy era una vieja chismosa y le contó a mi padre que Jake le había dicho que creía que yo le gustaba a Paul. Intenté no rodar los ojos, era un poco evidente, le había dicho que me había invitado a salir. Y me pareció chistoso que Billy intentara chismosear con Charlie, ya que él era de esas personas que decían "Quédate con los chismes, eso no me sirve en la vida", y vaya ironía de la vida para el jefe de policía de un pueblo donde hay más chismes que leche en el supermercado.

-Pero quiero saber si a ti te gusta ese chico Bella.-Eso me tomó desprevenida, no me lo veía venir.

Sentí un sonrojo en mis mejillas a lo que él sonrió con arrogancia.-Pues, si. Me gusta, mucho-no podía decirle que me estaba enamorando de un chico al que apenas conocía de una semana.

-Mientras te trate como te mereces, él y yo nos llevaremos bien.-Me dio un beso en la frente cuando terminó su comida y se fue a la sala.

Con un suspiro recogí mi plato, lavé lo que había ensuciado y me fui a dormir. Mañana tenía que ir a la escuela y volver al mundo real.

Como deseo que este mundo real pase rápido.

…

El lunes en la mañana me levanté con un dolor de cabeza de Padre y Señor nuestro, pero no podía faltar a la escuela pues tenia que presentar una evaluación de biología. Decidí desayunar algo ligero y tomarme dos aspirinas para el dolor.

A media mañana tenía un humor de perros, mi cabeza explotaría de un momento a otros y Mike alias el Golden, no dejaba de atosigarme. Para medio día mi paciencia llegó a su límite y terminé abofeteándolo.

-No más Newton. No es no.-furiosa hice mi camino a la enfermería para pedir aspirinas, y lo que hicieron fue mandarme a casa, pues tenía fiebre.

Genial, tenía que enfermarme.

Al llegar a mi casa no tenia ganas de recostarme en mi cama así que me acosté en el sofá de la sala y me quedé dormida viendo algún programa.

Charlie me despertó sólo para hacerme saber que había llegado a casa, me moví del sofá a mi cama, con la cabeza como un globo caliente y la garganta adolorida.

A la mañana siguiente no podía ni levantarme de la cama, la cabeza la sentía pesada, tenía sueño, mi garganta dolía más que mi cabeza, y ardía en fiebre.

Intenté moverme de la cama pero todo me dolía, tenia demasiado sueño, y decidí dormir.

Desperté a intervalos irregulares, solo para notar que Charlie había faltado al trabajo para dejar periódicamente en mi cabeza paños húmedos, fríos en un intento de bajar la fiebre y vasos con agua para no deshidratarme.

Era uno de esos momentos en los que estaba tomándome la temperatura cuando escuchamos la puerta de la casa.

-Ya vengo cariño-me dio un beso en la frente y bajó a abrir.

**PAUL POV**

Era tarde del día martes y decidí ir a visitar a mi novia, mi impronta y la razón por la que Sam no quiere patrullar conmigo porque dice que no quiere saber cuan empalagoso soy.

Me parecía tremendamente divertida la situación, Sam se enojaba conmigo porque decía que era un exagerado. JA! Las ventajas de hacerle creer que me sentía ofendido. Apuesto cualquier cosa, a que no le dijo a Emily esa parte.

Así que aquí estaba, tocando la puerta de la casa de los Swan. Charlie abrió, cosa que me extrañó, generalmente está en la estación a estas horas.

-Hola chico-saludó. Podía notar su preocupación a través de su ceño fruncido.

-Hola Je…Charlie-él sonrió quedamente asintiendo-¿Puedo ver a Bella?

-No puede ahora.-eso no me gustó. ¿Me estaba evitando?

-¿Está todo bien?-pregunté muy preocupado.

Él me dejó el camino libre para que entrara en la casa. Señaló las escaleras y dejándolo que guiara subí detrás de él confundido de hacia donde me quería llevar.

Tocó la puerta de la habitación en la que se había detenido y entró silenciosamente. Lo que vi me dejó de piedra. Bella estaba cubierta de sudor, pálida, con un paño (supuse que húmedo) en su frente y con las cobijas hasta el cuello.

Me abstuve de correr, pero llegué a su lado lo más rápido que pude.

No podía abrazarla, pues lo único que haría sería subirle la temperatura y eso no sería buena idea, pero acaricié delicadamente su mano, procurando no tomarla, para que mi calor no la afectara.

-¿Puedes quedarte con ella unos minutos? Bajaré a hacer algo de almuerzo.-Yo asentí rápidamente.-Gracias.

-No hay porque.

Charlie salió de la habitación y me quedé con Bella. Ella sonrió en mi dirección, pero era una sonrisa cansada.

-Descansa nena, estás muy débil. Yo me quedo contigo-le di un beso en la nariz y me senté en la cama a su lado, procurando no tocarla con mi cuerpo.

Al cabo de unas horas Bella se despertó al parecer desorientada mirando para todos lados alrededor de su habitación. Al reparar en mi me dio una sonrisa cansada y se removió para recostar su cabeza sobre mi pecho.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó soñolienta.

-Venía de visita y me encontré con que estabas enferma, así que le di relevo a tu padre, está realmente preocupado.-Y no se si vaya a llamar a las sanguijuelas por consulta médica. Todo padre desea el mejor doctor para su hijo y en este pueblo, el mejor doctor era un zancudo come animales.

Ella alzó la vista y me entrecerró los ojos como evaluándome con la mirada-Hay algo que no me estas diciendo.- Primera y única persona que logra notar cuando oculto algo. En mi forma humana al menos. La manada sabe cualquier sucio secreto que haya podido tener (siendo un hombre es posible que tenga algunos)

-No es nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte por ahora.-me encogí de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

Solo esperaba que al universo y al maldito Karma le diera por aparecer y hacer algo para empañar mi felicidad.

Ella me miró un rato más y al final asintió dejando el tema de lado por los momentos. Había tantas cosas que quería saber de ella, quería tanto conocerla más, saber que libros les gustaba, que películas quería ver, cuales eran sus favoritas, que música le gustaba, si le gustaban los deportes, su color favorito. Cualquier simple detalle.

...

Al final de la semana Bella estaba mucho mejor, un poco débil todavía pero mucho mejor. Había tenido una leve neumonía y el doctor Gerandy (gracias a Dios que no la atendió el señor colmillos) le ordenó que se quedara en casa, y se encerrara en su baño, cerrando, ventanas puertas y rendijas mientras abría el agua caliente de la ducha y el lavamanos para que respirara el vapor húmedo caliente que soltaban ambos grifos, de ese modo se podía "nebulizar" ella misma sin necesidad de una máscara y la parafernalia que hacían en los hospitales (2)

Yo acababa de llegar a mi casa de patrullar y estaba dirigiéndome a la ducha cuando tocaron la puerta.

Podría gritar que entraran, a fin de cuentas, solo la gente de la reserva nos visita, el resto nos considera demasiado intimidantes, o creen en los rumores de que consumimos esteroides y se mantienen alejados.

Abrí la puerta y con sorpresa, agradable sorpresa vi que era Bella. Ella me sonrió divertida y elevó su mano derecha enseñando varias películas de DVD y Blue ray y algo de comida chatarra. Diablos! Había olvidado que habíamos quedado para un maratón de películas.

-Hola nena-le di un beso rápido en los labios y me hice a un lado para que pasara. Era la segunda vez que estaba en mi casa y se sentía todavía irreal.

-Puedes ponerte cómoda. Me ducho y comenzamos el maratón-le dije como disculpándome.

-Puedes quedarte tranquilo. No te enviaré a la hoguera por olvidarlo. –dijo riendo.

¿Eso fue un sonrojo?¿Qué demonios sucede conmigo?

Le di una sonrisa divertida y desaparecí en mi habitación para darme una ducha y estar un poco más presentable y también más cómodo. Así que al cabo de quince minutos estaba en la sala de nuevo mientras Bella organizaba todo en la mesa ratonera frente al sofá.

Al verme me sonrió pero siguió en lo suyo. Le facilité dos vasos con hielo y coca-cola, que había comprado para la cena de hace una semana cuando vino por primera vez y nos sentamos en el sofá. No tenia idea de que película había puesto, pero sería interesante.

-¿Qué pusiste?-la curiosidad pudo más.

-Letters to Juliett- No es que tenga nada en contra de las películas de mujeres, pero mi hermana ha visto tantas veces esa película que podría repetir los diálogos en mi mente.-Tu cara es un poema.-se burlo-No puse esa película, la he visto suficiente veces como para saberme los diálogos, culpa a Jacob y su no-filtro entre cerebro y boca y la sensibilidad de Ángela.-esta vez fui yo quien rió.

-¿Entonces que veremos?

-Inception.

-¿La película de los miles de niveles de los sueños?-Nunca entendí la película por mucho que lo intentara y por mucho que Claire me la explicara (3. AL FINAL ).

-¿Por qué pones esa cara?-preguntó divertida.

-Nunca entendí esa película-admití.

-Eso depende de con quien la veas. Es muy buena. Yo te explico, si al final de la película sigues sin entender- yo solté una carcajada y ella me sonrió con suficiencia.

-Ya veremos. –ella le dio play pero antes de que comenzara la película volvió a ponerle pausa. Pensé que era por equivocación pero cuando se giró hacia mi noté que quería decirme algo.-¿Todo bien?

-Es que…tu celular sonó mientras te duchabas.-Eso era raro, nadie me llamaba allí. Solo ella, mi padre y mi hermana. La manada solo aullaba y entraba en fase y listo.

-¿Respondiste?-pregunté sin entender porqué estaba incómoda.

-NO!-respondió rápidamente apenada.-es tu privacidad, jamás contestaré tu teléfono por ti, a menos que me pidas que lo haga.-lucía aún avergonzada.

-No me importa que lo hagas. Casi nadie me llama al celular-me encogí de hombros- Ella me sonrió y noté que estaba relajada.-¿Estabas preocupada porque me enojara o pensara que lo habías respondido?-ella asintió-No lo estés. No tengo nada que esconder y mucho menos a ti.-Le di un beso en la frente y nos dispusimos a ver la película.

Al final de la noche acompañé a Bella hasta su casa para asegurarme que llegaba a salvo, le di las buenas noches y entré en fase en el bosque para hacer mis rondas.

-_Paul, tu padre llamó. Te quiere en la casa de inmediato-_informó Jacob.

Sin pensarlo dos veces corrí hasta mi casa y me volví humano de nuevo, en un santiamén me vestí y entré.

-SORPRESA!-el grito ensordecedor de mi hermanita del alma me sorprendió.

Ella se guindó a mi cuello y me dio un abrazo apretado. Había estado de viaje con una de sus amigas de la escuela, y no sabia que regresaba tan temprano. Mi hermana era un año menor que Bella, pero era hermosa. Cabello casi rubio, ojos verdes (mi madre, obviamente) aunque era de estatura normal.

Mi hermana sabía que yo era un lobo, pero no sabia que había imprimado, mi madre había fallecido cuando Claire tenía siete años, fue un golpe para todos, pues fue repentino, mi padre quedó destrozado, pero había aprendido a seguir adelante y sacarnos adelante con él. Y ahora vislumbraba la posibilidad de salir en citas, la más entusiasta con ese tema era Claire. Con 16 años (en una semana cumplía 17) se creía la doctora corazón.

Al final nos dieron las 3 de la madrugada conversando sobre su viaje con su amiga etc… y al darnos cuenta de la hora nos fuimos a dormir, a pesar de no tener deberes escolares sino hasta dentro de tres días, algo debíamos dormir, y yo llevaba varios días sin dormir.

**BELLA POV**

Paul era un chico divertido, sarcástico, pero sobretodo dulce, me trataba como una reina, y realmente era divertido solo sentarnos en su casa y ver películas. Recordé sonriendo cómo había tenido que explicarle que todo el meollo de la película Inception era la pregunta de cómo sabes que lo que vives es real y lo que sabes lo sabes porque las cosas son así, o porque te enseñaron que lo eran.(4)

Habíamos quedado en al día siguiente ver otra película, esta vez la elegiría él, ya que dijo que no quería arriesgarse a ver una película cursi, aunque no tuviera nada en contra de ellas. Algún día verá una conmigo, como que me llamo Isabella.

Así que al llegar a su casa, toqué la puerta, aunque me había dicho que podía entrar sin tocar, me parecía una grosería para con su padre.

Frente a mi había una chica hermosa, aproximadamente mi edad, cabellos castaños casi rubia, con ojos verdes, unos shorts cortos de jeans, una camisa de tirantes blanca, descalza pero bien peinada. Me vio con confusión en los ojos, y yo sentía mi interior arder de celos.

¿Quién era ella y que hacía en casa de MI novio?

Puse mi mejor sonrisa de no me importa quien seas y pregunté-¿Está Paul?

Ella me sonrió divertida y respondió-¿Quién lo busca?

No es de tu incumbencia.-Bella-respondí contra mi voluntad.

La niña/chica iba a añadir algo cuando el padre de Paul, Tom, me vio parada en la puerta y me invito a entrar, parecía no molestarle la chica.

-Paul debe estar durmiendo todavía. Lo iré a despertar-informó la chica.

Que descaro. Esta niñata me escuchara.

Tom se aclaro la garganta incómodo.-¿Algo de tomar?-ofreció.

Era la primera vez que lo veía, pero supuse que por la naturalidad con la que me invitó debía ser muy famosa. Eso me hizo sentir mejor, y tener cierta prioridad sobre la chica oji verde.

Tom y yo conversamos un rato hasta que escuchamos unas risas en el pasillo y vi a Paul aparecer en la sala con su brazo en los hombros de la chica, que aún seguía descalza.

-Hola nena.-Quise gritarle a la chica que él era mío pero no armaría una escena en frente de su padre.

-Hola guapo-respondí sintiendo mi interior hacer un baile de la victoria.

-Papá ella es Bella, supongo que ya te diste cuenta de eso. Bella él es mi padre, creo que también te diste cuenta de eso. Pero este demonio de aquí es Claire, es mi hermana. Claire ella es Bella, mi impronta.-¿SU HERMANA?

TRAGAME TIERRA AHORA!.

-Un placer-murmuré apenada. Dios! Estaba odiando mentalmente a la hermana de mi novio. Que vergüenza, menos mal no hice ningún comentario.

Claire se echó a reír.

-Lo sabía. Sabia que tu cara de no pasa nada era por algo.- la broma iba dirigida a mi, sin mala intención, y me encontré riéndome con ella. Era estúpido.

-Lo siento. –reí estrechando la mano que Claire me había extendido. No parecía mucho menor que yo.

-Estás perdonada- El sarcasmo es de familia. Esto será interesante.

* * *

(1) como saben, Bella describe a Mike en twilight como un Golden Retriver y lo imagina meneando la cola...:).. aqui se aplica lo mismo jeje

(2) Es cierto, si tu abres todo el agua caliente del lavamanos o la regadera y dejas que el baño se inunde de vapor húmedo y no dejas que se escape es un buen nebulizante, abre las vias respiratorias, es muy bueno.! yo sufría mucho de pequeña de ataques de tos, y mi papa siempre me hacia respirar el vapor caliente humedo!. Es mas comodo que ser nebulizado en una clinica (me paso tambien)

(3) NO se me ocurrio otra persona que Claire jejeje... mas adelante Quil imprimara de ella, cuando él se convierta en lobo. basicamente es la misma Claire, solo que el parentesco con Emily ya no estará. y ahora tiene 17 años jajaja

(4) Inception, con Leonardo Di Caprio...EXCELENTE película...yo la entendí, pero lo que en verdad deja con la pregunta a todos es ¿Era todo real, o todo un sueño? eso hace que nos preguntemos en la vida si lo que sabemos, lo sabemos porque nos dijeron que eran, por ejmplo una pared, ¿sabemos que es una pared por lo que implica el concepto, caracteristicas funciones etc, o porque nos dijeron de pequeños que eso se llamaba pared? Así la percibí yo :) es una de mis peliculas favoeitas, junto con muchas de Tim Burton y Enemigo público con mi amor platónico número 15 mil Jhonny Deep:)

* * *

¿QUE TAL BELLA CELOSA DE LA HRMANA DE PAUL?

¿QUE TAL LA HERMANA DE PAUL PROVOCANDO A BELLA?

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO...

Paty4Hale

6/02/2013


	7. Clara

**HOLA HERMOSAS! GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS ETC... Y POR SUPUESTO A LAS LECTORAS SILENCIOSAS!**

**ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPI LES GUSTA...FUE EN REALIDAD UNA LOCURA QUE SE ME OCURRIO MIENTRAS TROTABA HOY ...**

**:=)**

**pOR CIERTO ESCUCHEN LA CANCIÓN "arms" de Christina Perry es hermosa!:)**

* * *

**"You put your arms around me, and i´m home" Christina Perry.**

_**Capítulo 7: Clara**_

**BELLA POV**

Pase una tarde entretenida en casa de Paul, su hermana era realmente divertida, y su padre era bastante agradable, me hicieron sentir en casa rápidamente, compartiendo historias vergonzosas de Paul cuando era pequeño.

-Y cuando se transformó! Hija eso fue un show! Pasamos dos días tratando de que volviera a ser humano. Estaba tan enfadado, y tan descontrolado, que no sabíamos si reír o preocuparnos.-Su padre reía abiertamente mientras Paul parecía estar avergonzado. Era tremendamente entretenido.

Pase el domingo escuchando historias sobre como Paul lloró cuando perdió su primer diente, pero como le dio una sonrisa desdentada a su papá cuando éste le contó que el hada de los dientes le traería una sorpresa si colocaba su diente en una caja de cerillos detrás de la puerta de su habitación. O como le encantaba embarrarse la cara de helado de chocolate pero limpiaba a Claire si ella se manchaba la boca de helado. Al final del día terminé con dolor de barriga de todo lo que reí.

Pero se estaba haciendo tarde y mañana tenía un día duro por delante, así que Paul se ofreció a acompañarme a mi casa.

-Tienes que venir más a menudo, así Pauly no esté- Pauly! Eso fue lo más divertido que escuché en todo el día.

-siempre y cuando prometas que me seguirás contando historias de Pauly-Mi novio me miró abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez fuera del agua.

-Dalo por hecho-prometió Claire riendo divertida, totalmente inmune a la "furia" de su hermano.

-Hasta luego Tom-él me dio un tímido abrazo que yo correspondí y di un último adiós con la promesa de volver pronto.

Paul estaba callado, supongo que avergonzado de todo lo que su padre y su hermana dijeron de él.

-No deberías avergonzarte. Me parece tierno. Además estoy segura que mi papa tiene historias mas vergonzosas-él me dirigió una sonrisa socarrona y me di cuenta de mi error-y no debí haberte revelado eso.

-Ojo por ojo nena.-rió él.

Yo le saqué la lengua infantilmente a lo que él rió de nuevo.

-Gracias por acompañarme hasta mi casa.-dije cuando se bajó del auto para acompañarme a la puerta.

Él me dio una sonrisa de niño bueno que no rompe un plato.

…

…

El lunes fue igual que siempre, tedioso, aburrido y odioso por el simple hecho de ser lunes. Lo único que mataba mi tedio era el Ballet. Llevaba danzando desde que tengo memoria, mi madre había insistido y me había obligado de pequeña a ver clases de ballet, con lo que no contábamos era con que me enamoraría de la danza.

Salí de clases un poco apurada pues el profesor de la última hora le pareció conveniente tomarse media hora más y yo contaba con media hora para llegar a la academia y cambiarme. Rompería un record de rapidez.

Al llegar a la academia corrí con mi bolso al baño y procedí a colocarme las medias pantys, la malla de ballett, los calentadores en las batatas y las zapatillas. Una vez lista corrí al salón que estaba un poco lejos de los baños y con dicha me di cuenta que llegué a tiempo.

-Gracias por unírtenos Bella- Mi profesora, a veces amaba usar el sarcasmo, pero era su alumna estrella así que no tenia quejas contra mi.

-Un Placer Profe-Ella me sonrió resignada.

Le di un asentimiento con la cabeza y una sonrisa. La clase comenzó con el rutinario estiramiento y calentamiento en la barra. Estábamos ensayando para una de las típicas obras teatrales del cascanueces. Quería con todo mi ser, ser la protagonista, me he esforzado en las prácticas para acumular puntos, pero todo se definiría a las audiciones que tendrían lugar el viernes.

Practicamos hasta casi las siete de la noche, las prácticas desde que nos habían avisado que nos tocaba representar al cascanueces, duraban tres horas más. Desde las 2 de la tarde hasta las siete, en lugar de desde las 2 hasta las 4 de la tarde.

Venía bien un poco de normalidad luego de pasar casi todo el fin de semana con un lobo. Me encantaba estar con Paul, pero el ballet era lo único que me hacía olvidarme del mundo.

-Bella necesito que te quedes unos minutos-Me pidió mi profesora justo cuando estaba tomando mi bolso para irme a mi auto.

Cuando todas las chicas se fueron, me acerqué a Elizabeth con la duda escrita en el rostro.

-Quiero que audiciones el viernes como Clara.-Mi quijada se abrió hasta el suelo, o casi. Era lo que siempre había querido, y si me estaba pidiendo que audicionara era porque creía que tenia el potencial para ser la mejor Clara.

-Claro!-chillé emocionada a lo que ella rió.

-Bueno eso es todo. Necesito que vengas dos días más, realmente tengo mi mira en ti. Me pidieron que eligiera la mejor para ser Clara y te elegí a ti. Pero eso no asegura que lo seas. Aun hay chicas que aduicionarán, tienes que dar lo mejor de ti, como se que sabes hacerlo.-Yo asentí repetidamente presa de la emoción. –Bueno ya puedes irte. Descansa y te veo aquí a las cuatro mañana.

Yo la abracé en un acto instintivo, me coloqué los jeans que había usado en la escuela, ya que difícilmente podía salir en medias pantys por la calle, y cambie mis zapatillas de ballet por mis converse verdes y salí del salón rumbo a mi auto.

Las probabilidades de ser clara eran altas, más altas ahora de lo que eran antes. Oh, mi madre pondrá el grito en el cielo!.

Manejé con cuidado hasta mi casa, Charlie ya había llegado a casa, así que, o había ordenado pizza de cenar o había cocinado pescado frito de los que hace Sue Clearwater.

-Papá estoy en casa!-grité desde la entrada colocando las llaves de mi auto en la mesilla que está al lado de la entrada.

-En la cocina Bella!-respondió de vuelta.

Al entrar en la cocina me sorprendió ver a Paul sentado cómodamente en la mesa. Alzó una ceja al ver mi vestimenta.

-¿Cómo estuvo la práctica?-A mi padre le gustaba el ballet, le gustaba ir a mis recitales y aún cuando vivía en Phoenix él nunca faltó a ninguno.

-Genial, aunque llegue unos minutos tarde por culpa de un profesor de la escuela.-Me encogí de hombros y Charlie rió.-Oh y Elizabeth quiere que audicione para el papel de Clara el viernes.

-Me alegro oír eso.-Terminó de lavar lo que estaba lavando y salió de la cocina dejando antes un beso en mi frente.

-¿Clara? –La confusión era clara en su voz.

-Si. El cascanueces-respondí sirviéndome agua. Tenía que cuidar mi alimentación esta semana.

Alzo una ceja hacia mi, todavía confundido.

-¿No te lo dije? Yo hago Ballet.-él soltó una carcajada impresionado.-Si, si, inconsistente con mi brillante personalidad, pero me encanta.

Luego de que me permitiera tomar una ducha y vestirme presentablemente, nos sentamos en la cocina y mantuvimos una amena conversación.

-Hablando como los locos. ¿A que debo tu visita?

-Venia a invitarte personalmente a una parrillada en mi casa el viernes por el cumpleaños de Claire y me encontré con que no estabas y tu padre tiene historias bastante interesantes sobre ti.

Sabía que no debía haberle dado la idea de pedirle a Charlie que le contara sobre mi cuando era pequeña. Era torpe, y eso es vergonzoso. Aunque no es que no siga siendo torpe ahora, lo soy pero en menor medida.

-¿Tu hermana cumplió años?-pregunté espantada.

Él rió suavecito.-No tonta. Cumple el viernes, es por eso que te estoy invitando.- Suspiré aliviada.

-¿Tienes idea de que podría regalarle?-nunca he sido buena para los regalos, era pésima para darlos.

-No tienes que darle nada Bella

-No seas malo Pauly, es su cumpleaños y recibirá un regalo de mi parte.-Él entrecerró los ojos al llamarlo Pauly.

-Sabes que ahora los chicos que han entrado en fase al mismo tiempo que yo, se burlan de mi sobrenombre. No creo que Claire merezca un regalo por decirme Pauly-Yo rompí a carcajadas. Oh! Eso era épico.-Ni Jacob ni Jared me dejan en paz ahora.- su voz era fingido sufrimiento.

Simplemente era malditamente divertido. Claire merecía el cielo por decirme ese sobrenombre.

-Vamos, no seas niña y ayúdame a pensar que regalarle a tu hermana.-Podría darle unos zarcillos, o una camisa, o un libro. No sabia que le gustaba, no la conocía tan bien.

-Le gusta mucho Alicia en el país de las maravillas, con eso te digo todo-Lo dijo como si fuera algo malo.

Le di un manotazo suave en su brazo, él fingió estar herido a lo que yo rodé los ojos.

-no te metas con tu hermana- él me haló a su regazo y estampó sus labios con los míos. Cuando me separé de él me reí.

-No me estoy metiendo con ella. Pero solo no entiendo que le ve a eso.-hombres, tienen la imaginación en la cabeza que tienen entre las piernas.

-tiene mucho sentido. Los locos son aquellos que están en el mundo real, no en wonderland. Ese es el punto de la historia.

-¿Es que acaso sabes todo?

-No. No se que haré con la información que me diste.-él rió resignado a mi extrañeza.

Quiéreme como soy, o no me quieras.

-Eres rara

-Y tu por estar conmigo.-Retruqué.

-Touché-se rindió él.

Unos minutos después tuvo que irse pues le tocaba patrullar, y yo tenia escuela mañana. Me gustaba pasar momentos así tranquilos con Paul, nunca lo había visto como lobo y sería algo interesante de ver, supongo, aunque según la historia de Emily es peligroso, pero se que Paul preferiría quedarse por siempre como lobo, antes que hacerme daño de algún tipo.

Me fui a la cama pensando que hacer con la información que me dio acerca de su hermana, algo me tendría que inventar.

Al día siguiente en la escuela le conté a Ángela que querían que audicionara para Clara, y que Paul me había dicho que a su hermana le gustaba Alice in Wonderland y que de allí ideara mi regalo.

-He pensado en mandar a hacer una pulsera que contenga un gato como Cheshire, un sombrero como el del sombrero loco, un conejo, o una pata de conejo, un reloj y una A de Alice.-Cuando le conté mi plan me di cuenta de que sería un buen regalo, algo único y que representaba lo que le gustaba.

-Me parece que es una buena idea.-coincidió ella-Aunque deberías añadirle una C por Claire

Ese día que salí temprano de la escuela decidí pasearme por el centro comercial de Port Ángeles y encargar la pulsera para que estuviera lista para cuando saliera de mi audición. Pensándolo bien, no sabia a que hora era mi audición ni a que hora era la parrillada en casa de Paul. Supongo que podría excusarme de llegar un poco tarde a casa de Paul por la audición en caso de que fueran a la misma hora.

Sólo esperaba que ambos eventos salieran a las mil maravillas, tenía un buen presentimiento.

* * *

Clara es uno de los personajes principales en el cascanueces, es una obra escrita por un Ruso cuyo nombre es medio enredado) y es una de las obras más famosas hechas en ballet, chaikovski le puso música en su momento...

:)...

Aparece en el primer acto de la obra:)...

Espero que les guste!:)... las medias pantys son esas medias de color piel, o rosa, que se colocan las bailarinas de ballet debajo de la maya o body que utilizan...Las empresarias a veces tambien utilizan medias pantys... no se como se dice en otro pais pero en venezuela se llaman medias pantys ( o al menos en mi casa si jajaja)

Alice in Wonderland todos sabemos que es, es un cuento escrito por Lewis Carrol que se caracteriza por humanizar a los animales en wonderland. Me parece que los locos son aquellos que Alice ve en el mundo real y no lo que ve en wonderland... Me baso en la pelicula de Tim Burton para decirlo :)...

GRACIAS POR TODO:) nos leemos pronto

21/02/13

Paty4Hale


	8. TWO DOWN ONE REMAINS

**HOLA MIS HERMOSAAAASSS!COMO HAN ESTADO?...ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPI SEA DE SU AGRADO...**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!:)**

**LAS INVITO A PASAR POR MI NUEVA HISTORIA "Till the end of the day" el summary y la explicacion estan dentro del primer capi de la historia... esta historia por politicas de fanfiction estara siendo publicada paralelamente en un blog ( que esta en mi perfil):**

**paty 93 - temps . blogspot . com ( sin los espacios) **

**IMPORTANTEEEEEEEE!RECUERDAN A LA CHICA QUE JACOB VE EN AMANECER CUANDO EDWARD DESCUBRE QUE PUEDE ESCUCHAR LO QUE RENESMEE PIENSA MIENTRAS ESTA EN EL VIENTRE DE BELLA?...LA CHICA SE LLAMA LIZZIE (SEGUN STEPHENIE MEYER) BUENO ESA LIZZIE ES LA MISMA LIZZIE DE ESTE CAPI !:)... **

**ESPERO QUE EL CAPI LES GUSTE... CREO QUE ES EL MAS LARGO HASTA AHORA...!:)**

* * *

**¿Porqué no?**

* * *

_**Capítulo 8: TWO DOWN, ONE REMAINS.**_

**BELLA POV**

Así que aquí estaba, en la clase de Ballet extra que tenía que hacer para practicar para la audición de "El Cascanueces". Mi profesora me exigía muchísimo, era estricta en estas prácticas extra, mandándome a esforzarme más cuando estaba dando lo mejor de mi. Que si pon una sonrisa, que si mantén el rostro en alto, que si esto, que si aquello. Y así fue durante 4 horas. Se que debería estar agradecida pero estaba agotada.

Los dos días extras que tuve que ir fueron un suplicio, me sentía como un conejo comiendo lechuga y ensaladas y bebiendo litros de agua para mantener el peso y la condición física para las audiciones, y para la obra en caso de que me escogieran como Clara.

Durante la semana Ángela me hablaba de lo que podríamos hacer la semana que viene que tendríamos fin de semana largo, pues jueves y viernes eran día de fiesta nacional por lo que habían suspendido las clases.

Con Paul habiendo imprimado de mí, Ángela y yo nos habíamos vuelto inseparables, casi herméticas, sólo dejábamos que unas pocas chicas se unieran a nosotras en nuestras chácharas. Pronto comenzamos a ser la comidilla de la escuela, sobre todo cuando Jacob, o Paul o ambos nos buscaban en la escuela. Se escuchaba por los al rededores "esas chicas están saliendo con los grandotes de la Push", y habían millones de chismes sobre nosotras, pero mientras ambas supiéramos la verdad, nada malo pasaría. Además, las dos chicas que se sentaban con nosotras eran las más cercanas a lo que de verdad pasaba. Claro que no podíamos decirles que nuestros novios eran lobos gigantes ni cosas por el estilo pero si sabían que eran de la reserva india, que eran muy cerrados, que estábamos seguras y felices.

Las chicas se llamaban Kim y la otra chica se llamaba Lizzie (1) que se había mudado este año desde New York, porque su padre quería la tranquilidad de un pueblo. Éramos bastante unidas, y a veces Ángela y yo sufríamos por no poder decirles la verdad. Pero éramos las cuatro contra el mundo, y la semana siguiente pasaríamos los días en alguna casa.

Las cuatro estábamos riendo de los celos que sentía que Lizzie. Esa chica era una cosa rara, pero la amábamos, decía que estaba celosa de Ángela y de mí, y se burlaba de nuestros rostros cuando nuestros chicos venían a buscarnos. En eso Lizzie y Kim fijaron su vista detrás de nosotras en la cafetería y por inercia, Ángela y yo giramos para ver que sucedía. Y lo vimos. Ben Cheney, caminando despreocupado hacia nosotros. Ángela la había pasado mal cuando ellos terminaron aunque fuera ella quien terminara la relación. Y las chicas y yo habíamos guardado un poco de resentimiento por haberla hecho sufrir, aunque haya sido decisión de mi mejor amiga renunciar a esa relación.

-¿Nos quedamos o nos vamos?-preguntó Kim directamente.

Ángela sonrió relajada, no le afectaba, estaba completa e irrevocablemente enamorada de Jacob.

-Quédense.- Lizzie le guiñó un ojo y solo pudimos sentir un poco de temor ante lo que pudiera hacer.

Cuando Ben estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar lo que decíamos, Lizzie rompió a reír escandalosamente como sólo ella puede hacerlo sin que luzca exagerado o falso.

-Dile a tu novio que yo soy un ángel- mientras Ángela y Kim la miraban como si estuviera loca y no entendieran nada de lo que pasaba yo si entendía lo que quería hacer. Quería hacerle ver a Ben que Ángela estaba bien sin él, que no lo necesitaba. Me daba un poco de lástima el chico, por que era un buen chico pero todo sucede por una razón.

-ahm…Hola Ángela- Ángela giró despreocupadamente sobre su asiento y le dio una sonrisa cordial al chico. Lizzie murmuró algo que sonó como "piérdete" y Kim rió bajito a su lado empujándola por el hombro juguetonamente para que se callara.

-Hola Ben.

El pobre no sabía que hacer y de lejos vi a mi pesadilla acercarse. Rápidamente me levanté de la mesa dándoles una mirada significativa a las chicas y fui al baño antes de que sonara la campana.

…

Al final del día, sólo quería dormir, hoy tenía que ir de nuevo a la academia para un último ensayo antes de que Elizabeth me dejara descansar y dormir, pues la audición sería en la mañana, lo que significaba que tenía que faltar a la escuela, lo que no era un problema pues ella lo había arreglado con el director.

Newton de nuevo venía siguiéndome, y si bien la última vez no lo abofeteé estaba segura que no perdería tiempo en hacerlo hoy.

De lejos vislumbré a Jake y Paul parados al lado de mi auto esperando por nosotras, estaban hablando entre ellos, y sólo quise correr a los brazos de Paul y estar con él lo que restaba de mi tiempo libre antes de ir a la academia.

Pero de nuevo Newton me interceptó, rodé los ojos fastidiada, pero no podía avanzar más, pues él me bloqueaba el camino.

-¿Quieres ir conmigo a la fiesta que se está organizando en la Push?-preguntó esperanzado.

La fiesta que se estaba organizando es una fiesta que a veces se hace en la playa de First Beach donde está permitido que los lobos interactúen un poco y tengan una noche y el día siguiente libre de patrullaje. Y obviamente Paul me había invitado y me dio carta blanca para invitar a Lizzie y a Kim.

-No puedo ir contigo. Mi novio ya me lo pidió.-intenté rodearlo para caminar a mi auto e irme pero él se movió, bloqueándome el paso de nuevo.-De lejos Newton. No es no. No me obligues a demostrarte lo convincente que puedo ser.-estaba furiosa.

-Tu..novio no tiene porque saber que vas conmigo

-Si, tiene. Porque no iré contigo. Ahora, apártate o gritaré que me estás haciendo daño y eso te causará un mes de castigo, o una visita a la comisaría-levanté una ceja desafiante y él no se apartó de mi camino.

Bien, no quería llegar a estos extremos, pero situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. Tomé aire para gritar pero él tapó mi boca, ahora tenía miedo.

De reojo capté un movimiento y vi a varias personas ordenándole a Newton que me dejara.

-NEWTON!-gritó el director desde atrás de mí. Él me soltó de inmediato poniendo cara inocente. Sentí que alguien me abrazaba y la reconocí como Lizzie.

Lloré, porque cuando el asunto se volvió físico, me asusté de lo que podría haber hecho. No me hizo daño, o al menos no sentía nada en este momento que delatara algún tipo de dolor.

-shh…Tranquila Bella, el director ya se lo llevó. No creo que te vuelva a molestar.-Algo que me agradaba de Lizzie es que sabía utilizar las palabras para tranquilizar a le gente, bien sea que estuviera enfadada o aterrada.

Los brazos de una de mis mejores amigas fueron reemplazados por unos masculinos que reconocí como los de Paul.

-¿Qué sucedió? Sabes lo que me costó no venir y partirle la cara al imbécil ese-murmuró Paul en mi oído.

Yo solo me abracé a él recuperando el aliento, y tranquilizándonos a los dos en el proceso mientras Lizzie le explicaba todo.

Una vez que me calmé, Paul tomó su celular y llamó a Embry para que viniera a hacerse cargo de su auto, pues él iría conmigo a mi casa y Lizzie tenía su propio auto del que hacerse cargo.

Llegó con otro chico al que no distinguí, pero sólo Embry se acercó a nosotros.

-Bells-me dio un beso en la frente y palmeó el hombro de Paul.

-Ya que tu relevo ha llegado. Yo me voy. Suerte mañana Bella.-Lizzie me dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla y al darse la vuelta se estrelló contra mi primo que entorpecía su paso.

Embry la sujetó para que no se cayera, pero era muy tarde la pobre se había desmayado.

-Otro más-susurró Paul.

Lo miré sin entender y señaló con su dedo índice que mirara la escena delante de mi. Lizzie desmayada en el suelo pero mi primo la miraba como… como…como si hubiera imprimado de ella.

-¿Tú crees?-susurré para no molestar los intentos de Embry por despertar a una de mis mejores amigas, ahora mi, casi cuñada.

-Estoy seguro-respondió divertido.

Yo reí ante lo insólito que es el mundo. Esta tarde ella se burlaba de mí por babear por Paul, y ella, si aceptaba y quería, pronto se enamoraría de Embry.

…

**PAUL POV**

Sólo quería acercarme y patear al infeliz. ¿Quién demonios se creía para tratar a una chica de esa manera? Para tocarla sin su consentimiento. Jake tuvo que hacer milagros para calmar mi tembloroso cuerpo y evitar que entrara en fase en ese mismo momento.

Ni siquiera me tranquilicé después de ver como Embry imprimaba, o de dejar a Bella en la academia, ni después de escuchar que Quil Ateara Junior había entrado en fase el lunes luego que discutiera con su abuelo sobre mantenerlo en la oscuridad.

Corrí por todo el bosque, por horas, hasta el viernes en la tarde que pude calmarme por completo y volví a mi humanidad.

Al entrar en casa Quil estaba hablando con Claire y ella reía entusiasmada. Ella me saludó al verme y Quil también, con la diferencia de que él estaba un poco…aprehensivo.

Me entregó las llaves de mi auto, porque no las podía dejar con mi padre, y se fue. Me quedé viendo la puerta intrigado cuando todo estuvo en su lugar.

-DE MI HERMANA NO!-grité celoso de que me querían quitar a mi hermanita. Era mi hermanita, la que había cuidado, y ayudado, y molestado desde que tengo memoria. Desde que mamá muró cuando ella tenía cinco años, entre mi padre y yo nos habíamos encargado de que a ella no le pasara nada, y no quería que viniera un lobo y me la quisiera quitar.

Entré en fase fuera de mi casa y perseguí a Quil por todo el bosque rezongando y reclamándole el haber imprimado de MI hermanita!.

**BELLA POV**

Desde que salí de la clase de ayer Paul no responde a mis llamadas, y temo que se haya molestado conmigo, no quiero que piense que yo provoqué el incidente con Mike. Solo he logrado hablar con Tom, su padre y con Claire, ambos dicen que no ha estado en casa desde que se fue a patrullar en la mañana.

El viernes antes de entrar a la audición intenté llamarlo, pero de nuevo caía la contestadora, le dejé mensajes pidiéndole que por favor me llamara en cuanto escuchara el mensaje, pero nada, ni una llamada, ni un mensaje.

Suspiré resignada y triste y apagué el celular, pues eran normas de la academia por el día de las audiciones.

Estaba nerviosa, no era la única que estaba audicionando para el papel de Clara, y había chicas que eran bastante buenas.

-_Número 50. Isabella Swan-_ tomé una respiración profunda y quitándome el suéter que me cubría, entré en el salón de ensayos y luego de presentarme, comencé la danza que tanto había practicado.

"_sonríe, levanta el rostro, mantén tu cuerpo derecho, siente la música, se Clara, danza con la elegancia que tienes" _Los consejos de Elizabeth se convirtieron en mi mantra mientras danzaba a la par de la música.

Cuando terminé, los jueces me sonrieron y felicitaron. Elizabeth también estaba, pero como profesora de la academia no podía interferir en las votaciones de los jueces, podía deliberar con ellos, pero no podía votar.

-_¿Sabes alguna otra danza además de la clásica de Clara? -preguntó una juez. Era mayor, con un poco de canas, pero su rostro era serio y profesional_

-Si-respondí nerviosa y aterrada. Era la primera vez que le pedían a una chica que bailara algo aparte del papel por el que audicionaba.

Interpreté la pieza que estábamos empezando a hacer en clase. Me arriesgué con unos cuantos saltitos por aquí, vueltas, siempre con la elegancia que distingue al ballet clásico.

Diez minutos después había terminado mi audición. Elizabeth me acompañó a la puerta y me susurró:

-los encantaste. Sólo falta que tomen una decisión. En cuanto lo sepa te llamo.-me dio un beso en la mejilla y llamó a la siguiente chica.

Sintiéndome relajada y optimista encendí mi celular justo a tiempo para que ver que me llamaban desde la casa de Paul.

-¿hola?-respondí extrañada.

-Be-lla-los sollozos de Claire me aterraron.

-Soy yo. ¿Qué sucede Claire?

Entonces ella procedió a explicarme sobre un chico y Paul gritando y corriendo. En realidad no entendí nada de lo que dijo por lo que le prometí que en quince minutos estaría en su casa.

Dios! Lizzie me mataría por no ir a su casa.

"_Liz, dame una hora e iré a tu casa, surgió algo con la hermana de Paul. Bella"_

"_De acuerdo. Te veo en un rato. Suerte!"_

No hacía falta ser adivina para saber que Lizzie necesitaba de mi y de Ángela.

Al llegar a casa de Paul, Claire estaba aovillada en el sofá con los ojos aguados, pero no estaba llorando a mares como pensé.

-¿Qué sucedió Claire?

-Yo acababa de llegar de la escuela cuando tocaron la puerta. Cuando abrí había un chico que dijo que venia a entregarle su auto a Paul, por yo no se que razón, y de pronto sólo me desmayé. Cuando me levanté, él me explicó un montón de cosas acerca de que había imprimado, y lo que eso significaba y estábamos conversando alegremente cuando mi hermano llegó. Todo iba bien hasta que Quil se fue. De pronto Paul gritó "De mi hermana no" y salió corriendo y temblando de la casa. Y tengo miedo-¿O sea que todo se reducía a Paul celoso de que imprimaran de su hermana? ¿Pero porqué?

Yo la abracé riendo divertida.-Estoy segura que Paul entrará en razón. Dale tiempo. Piensa que es un poco impresionante para él darse cuenta que acaban de imprimar de ti.-ella me sonrió tranquilamente.-Pero tienes que hablar con Quil.

-Lo se. ¿Pero que mas debo preguntar?-fue como una pregunta retórica.

-Quil debe explicarte todo, pero puedes tener la opción de rechazar la impronta.

-¿Mi hermano te dio esa opción?-Yo sonreí.

-Si, me la dio. Y no dudé en decirle que no quería rechazarla. Valió la pena- Y mucho. Como muchas veces he pensado, Paul es lo que siempre he deseado tener, me apoya, pelea conmigo, ambos somos muy tercos, pero ante todo me trata como una muñeca de porcelana. Y aunque aún no pueda decirle que lo amo, porque quizás no lo sienta tan profundo, realmente lo quiero, no como mi mejor amigo, sino como mi novio, como lo que es.

-Gracias por venir hasta acá.- me reí y le di un abrazo. No era mucho menor que yo, un año o unos meses, y la consideraba una amiga, quizás aún no tan cercana como Lizzie, Kim y Ángela pero lo era, y técnicamente era mi cuñada.

-No fue mucho problema. Cualquier cosa que necesites ya tienes mi número, no dudes en llamarme. No porque sea la novia de tu hermana significa que no soy tu amiga.-ella asintió y me acompañó hasta la puerta de su casa.-Y por cierto. Feliz cumpleaños

Ella rió y comenzó a dar saltitos cuando le di su regalo, lo había escondido en mi auto para no olvidarme de entregárselo.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó curiosa al ver la bolsita de terciopelo rojo que le daba.

-Ábrelo-ella me miró y abrió la bolsita encontrándose con la pulsera que había mandado a hacer. Tenía el cordón de color azul cielo como el vestido de Alice cuando va a Wonderland, y los dijes eran de color plata. Había sido una buena inversión y había salido muchísimo más barato de lo que me imaginaba.

-Es genial!-exclamó cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba y se la colocó de inmediato.-Muchas gracias. No tenías porque comprarme nada

-No fue nada, además fue divertido.

..

Cuando estaba en casa de Lizzie, mi madre llamó para saber como me había ido en la audición y luego de contarle que me había ido muy bien colgamos la llamada.

No pasamos mucho tiempo en casa de Lizzie pues ella también había sido invitada a la parrillada en casa de Paul. Al ser una impronta más, era bienvenida.

Comenzaba a pensar que solo me juntaba con la gente que rodeaba los Quileute, desde pequeña la única persona que me entendió de verdad fue Jacob, quien se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, luego vino Ángela, luego su impronta, luego vino Kim, y era la única chica que nos caía lo suficientemente bien para tratarla en nuestro pequeño círculo, de ese modo nos convertimos las tres, hasta que dos años después llegó Lizzie y estábamos completas. Ahora Paul era mi novio, yo su impronta. Mi primo estaba imprimado de mi mejor amiga Lizzie, solo me preguntaba si llegaría el turno de Kim de ser impronta. No me extrañaría que eso sucediera, porque tal y como estaban las cosas, parece que la imprimación se estaba extendiendo por todos los miembros de la manada.

Eso nos dejaba a Lizzie con Embry, Ángela con Jacob, Sam y Emily, Claire y Quil (por mucho que Paul rezongara al respecto y Tom amenazara a Quil con dejarlo sin día del padre si hería a su niñita) y a Paul y a mi.

Solo faltaba Jared, el que más se burlaba de la imprimación y el que más molestaba diciéndonos tortolitos.

-Cuando te llegue a ti, te quiero ver manejando la situación-se burló Lizzie haciendo que todos estalláramos en carcajadas.

-no lo creo

-Yo si-dijimos todas las mujeres al mismo tiempo.

* * *

(1) **IMPORTANTEEEEEEEE!RECUERDAN A LA CHICA QUE JACOB VE EN AMANECER CUANDO EDWARD DESCUBRE QUE PUEDE ESCUCHAR LO QUE RENESMEE PIENSA MIENTRAS ESTA EN EL VIENTRE DE BELLA?...LA CHICA SE LLAMA LIZZIE (SEGUN STEPHENIE MEYER) BUENO ESA LIZZIE ES LA MISMA LIZZIE DE ESTE CAPI !:)... **

Y LA KIM DE ESTE CAPI, ES LA MISMA KIM QUE SALE EN LOS LIBROS :) JACOB LA MENCIONA PERO NO RECUERDO SI EN AMANECER O AL FINAL DE ECLIPSE!...


	9. Memories

**Holaaaaaaa mil gracias por todos sus reviews!realmente me alegro que la historia les guste!...**

**aviso que "Till the end of the day" fue actualizada ayer en el blog, de modo que el tercer capi "prodigio" ya lo pueden encontrar :)... **

**tambinén actualicé corazón extranjero...**

**AQUELLAS QUE LES GUSTE VAMPIRE DIARIES VISITEN MI NUIEVA HISTORIA (LLEVA UN CAP) SE LLAMA " I don´t care" Es un Supernatural/Friendship, donde Caroline y Stefan intentan todo por traer de vuelta a la Elena con sentimientos, y no a la perra sin emociones que apagó su humanidad...(Tiene spoilers de los ultimos dos capitulos que han aparecido, es decir capítulo 16 y 17)... espero que les guste... Las parejas serán Stefan/Elena y Klaus/Caroline...**

**Y pronto escribiré un fic de The hunger games y otro de vampire diaries:)... Un abrazooo!:)**

* * *

**¿Por que no?**

* * *

_**Capítulo 9: Memories**_

**BELLA POV**

La parrillada estaba siendo bastante entretenida, incluso había algunos miembros del consejo como Billy Black, Harry Clearwater y Quil Ateara abuelo. Sam como Alpha de la manada tenía mayor comunicación con el consejo y con ello más confianza.

Y en esta pequeña e informal reunión me di cuenta que son personas realmente divertidas, ocurrentes y no juzgan a las personas (como pensé que lo hacían cuando llegué con Paul a la fogata), y todos parecían saber que había audicionado para Clara hoy en la mañana, pues no paraban de preguntar si ya conocía los resultados.

Paul simplemente reía y me abrazaba más fuerte, tenía la leve sospecha que él era el responsable de que todos me preguntaran por mi audición y cuando los chicos se pusieron a jugar futbol, así Jared delató a su "hermano" diciéndome que es en todo lo que pensaba durante la semana.

-Te lo juro. Si hubiera ido contigo, que no te sorprendiera si nos vieras bailando Ballet en una semana.-Hizo una mueca de disgusto a lo que no pude evitar reírme. Jared era simplemente, un personaje.

-No miente-intercedió Embry sentándose a mi lado. Lo habían expulsado del juego por "tramposo", pero lo que en verdad sucedió es que Paul a veces no soporta algo de sana competencia.

Así procedieron ellos dos a contarme cualquier trapo vergonzoso que Paul pudiese tener antes y después de haber imprimado.

-Creo que hasta tiene un cuaderno con sus nombres entrelazados. Bella tu novio es una mariquita-Embry rugió de risa ante el comentario de Jared.

Lizzie alertada por la carcajada de Embry, se acercó a nuestra posición.

-¿De quién se burlan?-preguntó tomando asiento a mi lado.

-De Paul-le susurré divertida. No quería que me cortara la diversión, mi novio era atento y me contaba muchas cosas, pero poco sabía de su vida como lobo antes de que imprimara de mi, y sus hermanos estaban sacando los trapos sucios, y no faltaba mucho para que pronto todos se sacaran los oscuros secretos los unos a los otros.

Lizzie me miró con una ceja alzada. Yo solo me encogí de hombros, yo no había pedido que me contaran, ellos solitos lo hicieron.

-¿Y qué decían?

-Que Paul tiene un cuaderno con sus nombres entrelazados-Embry nuevamente comenzó a reír estrepitosamente y vaya que mi primo era molestamente ruidoso.

Mi mejor amiga pasó su mirada del chico que había imprimado de ella, a mi, y luego de nuevo a él.

-¿De verdad?

Jared se unió a las risas de mi primo. Y comencé a preguntarme si Paul tendría o no el dichoso cuaderno.

-No tengo idea. Pero se quien me lo puede decir-Lizzie y yo miramos a Claire que reía encantada con Emily y Ángela.

-¿Crees que Paul o Jared tengan algún trapo sucio de Embry?-murmuró para que solo yo la oyera.

-Si ellos no te los dan. Yo si que tengo muchos-sonreí maquiavélicamente. Ay, primito, bendita sea la hora en que has imprimado de mi mejor amiga.

En ese preciso momento los chicos dejaron de jugar futbol, y cada oveja con su pareja.

-¿De qué reían tanto?-preguntó Paul todo sudado al lado mío. Jared y Embry compartieron una mirada cómplice y dijeron "nada" al mismo tiempo.

-Sólo hablábamos de cuadernos y amores platónicos. Ya sabes. De esas cosas que escribes en un cuaderno cuando te gusta algún actor-dije lo más inocentemente que pude. Pero en serio me picaba la curiosidad. ¿Existía o no el dichoso cuaderno?

Paul al parecer no entendió a lo que nos referíamos ya que simplemente se encogió de hombros y se separó para buscarnos un refresco. Tan atento como siempre.

Estuvimos toda la tarde bromeando, jugando, algunos chicos bebieron cerveza, otros se quedaron con el refresco y agua que había, y todos, sin excepción comieron torta de chocolate luego de cantar cumpleaños.

Pero llegó un momento en el que mi vejiga quería reventar, por lo que cuidadosamente me sumergí en la casa y perdiéndome logré encontrar el baño. El problema vino cuando intenté salir de la casa. Parecía un laberinto de pasillos y puertas.

Y cuando abrí una puerta me encontré con la habitación de Paul. Guiada por la curiosidad me adentré en la habitación.

Un olor varonil inundó mis fosas nasales, era ordenada, limpia, aunque la cama no estaba hecha y había unas cuantas cosas sobre el escritorio, era lo que podías esperar de un chico que apenas está en su casa.

Las paredes eran de un fuerte color azul, con una cama matrimonial tamaño King en el centro de la misma, con sábanas blancas de rayas negras y almohadas grandes.

Su habitación era linda, lo suficientemente amplia para un lobo con fama de ser temperamental (hasta ahora no me lo he topado). En su mesita de noche reinaba una montaña de CDs que iban desde paramore, metálica, AC/DC, Poison, muchos que no reconocía y hasta había uno del Rey. Compartía nada más su gusto por Elvys, Poison y Paramore. Supongo que el ballet me ha malacostumbrado a odiar el metal.

Sin poder evitarlo me senté en su cama y tomé un gracioso cojín marrón en forma de "P", tenía todo el aspecto de ser un regalo de Claire, no podría imaginarme a Paul comprando un cojín con su inicial.

-Hasta que te encuentro-murmuró una voz en la puerta.

Giré mi rostro y vi a mi novio mirándome con una sonrisa divertida y recargado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

-Lo siento. Me perdí buscando la salida y encontré tu habitación- Murmuré levantándome de la cama. Puede que no le gustara que entraran en su habitación, después de todo es algo personal.

-¿A dónde vas?-Me agarró de un brazo delicadamente cuando pasaba por su lado.

-Al jardín. No debí invadir tu espacio…-sus labios me callaron.

-No me importa que invadas mi habitación. Te lo dije una vez, no tengo nada que esconder, además no eres la única que ha entrado sin permiso-dijo divertido.

Yo sonreí nerviosa. Aún estaban en mi cabeza todas las cosas que los chicos me dijeron.

Su mano en mi mejilla me devolvió a la tierra.-¿Estas bien?-miré sus ojos grises y sonriéndole asentí.

-Solo un poco cansada.-y era cierto, me había levantado más temprano de lo usual para practicar antes de la audición.

-Lamento no haberte respondido las llamadas. No estaba en mi forma humana….

-Eso me lo imaginé-interrumpí riendo divertida mientras recordaba como Claire me había dicho que su hermano era celoso con ella.

-De vuelta a mi habitación.. ¿qué pensabas con tanto ahínco? Estabas concentrada.

-Sólo pensaba que ese cojín marrón parece un regalo de Claire.

Su semblante se volvió triste y meditabundo y me preocupé de haber cometido una indiscreción. A lo mejor no se lo había dado Claire sino alguien más…

Paul se separó de mi y se sentó en su cama justo donde yo estaba sentada antes. Sin dudarlo, me senté a su lado en silencio.

-No me lo dio Claire. Fue un regalo de mi madre cuando yo cumplí siete años. Recuerdo como Claire se puso furiosa porque yo tenía regalos y ella no-sonrió triste- mi madre la tomó en brazos y la sentó en su regazo y le explicó que era mi cumpleaños y por eso tenía regalos. Mi madre era…alegre, vivaracha, le gustaba ir todos los domingos a la playa y pasar un día de campo. Era…asombrosa… y Claire se parece mucho a ella.

Era la primera vez que me hablaba de su madre de manera tan abierta. Era abrumador y conmovedor. Eso decía mucho de él y de lo que yo significaba en su vida. Podía tener facha de chico fuerte, que nada le perturba pero es un saco de sentimientos como cualquier otro.

-Los primeros meses después de que mamá murió, me aferré con mi vida a ese cojín, era lo único que me mantenía con fuerza suficiente para portarme bien.-En un acto impulsivo recostó su cabeza en mis piernas y siguió hablando, pero tenía los ojos cerrados y el semblante triste. No pude evitar correr mis dedos desde su cabello a sus mejillas una y otra vez en un intento de calmarlo.-era casi lo único que podía recordarme a ella. Era un niño, y tenía tanto miedo de olvidarme de ella. Me metí en problemas en la escuela, peleaba mucho con mis compañeros y mi único amigo eran Jared y Sam, porque eran los que tenían mi edad.

"Muchos chicos comenzaron a molestar a Claire cuando fuimos más grandes y allí tuve un pelea fuerte, hubo un tiempo en que no soportaba escuchar su nombre y cuando estaba en último año de la escuela justo a medio año me transformé en el lobo gris que soy. "

Luego de que terminara, nos sumimos en un silencio, sólo interrumpido por nuestras respiraciones y los gritos de los chicos en el jardín. Sonreí divertida escuchando las carcajadas de los chicos.

-Tienes a la manada ahora. Te quieren mucho aunque te molesten mucho-él abrió los ojos y me sonrió.

-Lo se. Ellos fueron de bastante ayuda. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo estaba enfadado.-yo reí.-Sabes, uno de mis miedos de acercarme a ti, era Jake y que solo te veía los veranos. Eras como un misterio, y tenía miedo de que te dijeran lo mala conducta que era y no quisieras ser mi amiga en ese momento.-Sentí sus ojos en mi rostro y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Pues creo que has hecho un buen trabajo portándote bien.-reí.

Él me sonrió y de nuevo vi algo de tristeza en sus ojos.

-Sabes, no deberías recordarla de manera triste. Tuviste buenos tiempos con ella. Sabes que te quiso mucho, y por lo que mi madre siempre dice un hijo siempre es una bendición. Tú y Claire de seguro fueron la luz de sus ojos. Deberías recordar con una sonrisa todo lo bueno. Esos días en la playa, las bromas, los chistes. Es lo que la haría feliz por todo lo que has dicho.-Nunca he sido buena con las palabras pero éstas fluyeron solas.

-Eres grandiosa.-me dio un beso rápido en los labios y nos quedamos unos minutos más hablando. Le dije que me gustaba su habitación y él dijo que era bienvenida cada vez que quisiera.

Luego de una media hora en la habitación decidí salir primero al jardín con una six pack de refresco para inventar la excusa de que buscaba algo.

Tom me dio una sonrisa que identifiqué como agradecida y eso me llevó a preguntarme si sabia de lo que estábamos hablando.

Con las risas de Jared y los chicos recordé que con la charla de su madre no pregunté si el cuaderno con nuestros nombres entrelazados existía o no. Supongo que Claire será una buena informante.

* * *

**AQUELLAS QUE LES GUSTE VAMPIRE DIARIES VISITEN MI NUIEVA HISTORIA (LLEVA UN CAP) SE LLAMA " I don´t care" Es un Supernatural/Friendship, donde Caroline y Stefan intentan todo por traer de vuelta a la Elena con sentimientos, y no a la perra sin emociones que apagó su humanidad...(Tiene spoilers de los ultimos dos capitulos que han aparecido, es decir capítulo 16 y 17)... espero que les guste... Las parejas serán Stefan/Elena y Klaus/Caroline...**


	10. Herido

**HOLA HERMOSAS...MIL GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS LOS APRECIO MUCHISIMO!... ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPI ( Q ES EL MAS LARGO HASTA AHORA) LES GUSTE...:)...**

**POR CIERTO. "Till the end of the day" lleva 4 capis en el blog, trato de actualizar cada semana :)... espero que comenten :)... nos leemos!:)**

* * *

**¿Por qué no?**

* * *

_**Capítulo 10: herido**_

**PAUL POV**

No había hablado con nadie de mi madre, nunca me sentía con la suficiente valentía para preguntarle más a mi padre sobre ella, aunque sabía que Claire si había preguntado mucho por ella. Puede que mi tristeza al recordarla se debiera a eso, a no preguntar por ella, y a quedarme encerrado con los recuerdos que tenía.

Bella tenía razón, debía recordarla con cariño y alegría y no con tristeza. Sonreí para mis adentros, Bella me estaba enseñando el gran corazón que tiene.

Me quedé unos minutos más recostado en mi cama, hasta que me llegaron las risas de los chicos y a alguien tocando una guitarra. Guiado por la curiosidad salí y me encontré con mi padre tocando aleatoriamente unos acordes en la guitarra, sonriendo me senté al lado de mi impronta y pasé uno de mis brazos por sus hombros. Todavía no podía creer que esa chica de cabello largo que parecía bailar con el viento en la playa sea mi impronta, es la chica de la que siempre estuve enamorado, desde que era un niño y me escapaba de casa los veranos para verla jugar con Jacob y Ángela.

Mi padre comenzó a cantar viejos éxitos, como Elvis Presley y todos los miembros del consejo se reían, viendo como mi padre dejaba en evidencia su edad. Pero pude percibir que Bella tarareaba lo que mi padre cantaba.

-¿Qué?-preguntó ella cuando notó que la miraba.

-¿Elvis?-pregunté sorprendido y divertido.

Ella se encogió de hombros y recostó su cabeza en mi pecho. Estaba en peligro de decirle que la amaba, sabía que ella no estaba lista para oírlo, llevábamos poco tiempo juntos y aún estábamos conociendo.

Sonreí cuando sentí a Bella reírse de las payasadas de mi padre con su guitarra. Toda persona que haya vivido los setentas y ochentas y tenga memoria de ello, puede cantar un éxito y hacer de ello una experiencia divertida. Mi padre es de esos que guardan los discos de vinilo, los tocadiscos y que se queja de la música actual.

Cuando mi padre terminó de tocar miró a todos con una sonrisa que parecía decir "soy bueno y lo saben". Claire aplaudió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Mi hermana era toda una hija de papi (N/A: A daddy´s girl). Mi hermana y yo tocábamos un poco la guitarra, pues mi padre se había empeñado en que aprendiéramos mientras crecíamos, pero al transformarme en el lobo gigante perdí un poco el interés mientras que a mi hermana le seguía encantando la música, podía ver que era como su pasión, y lo hacía bien, la veía en un futuro haciendo algo relacionado con la música.

-Toca para nosotros hermanita-la alenté con una sonrisa. Ella me sonrió.

-Pero quiero que alguien me acompañe.-claramente quería que yo la acompañara. Yo negué con la cabeza, tenía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía.

-Bella sabe tocar-dijo Lizzie desde su lugar al lado de Embry. Mi novia se tensó y pude sentirla sonrojó contra mi camiseta.

Claire sostuvo la guitarra hacia adelante en una clara invitación para que mi novia tocara con ella. Con un suspiro resignado se levantó de su lugar y se sentó en la silla que mi padre colocó para ella.

-¿Qué quieres tocar?-preguntó Bella a Claire cuando mi hermana se acomodó en su lugar con otra guitarra que mi padre le dio.

Claire pensó un rato que podrían tocar y sonrió. Conocía esa sonrisa, era la que decía que tenía una canción sensible en mente. Prepárense para llorar chicas.

-¿Conoces "No one" de Aly y Aj Michalka?-Mi impronta sonrió abiertamente y asintió entusiasta.

Procedieron a afinar un poco las guitarras y calentar un poco las cuerdas con algunos acordes.

Primero comenzó mi hermana a cantar, tenía una hermosa voz, no lo podía negar, pero me estaba costando manejar la sonrisa en el rostro de Quil. Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a que mi hermanita ya no es una niña, y que uno de mis "hermanos" imprimó de ella, de cualquier modo, no podía reclamar ni quejarme, pues yo mismo había imprimado.

_**I am moving through the crowd**_

_**Trying to find myself**_

_**Feel like a guitar that's never played**_

_**Will someone strum away?**_

Bella le sonrió y siguieron tocando unos acordes y luego cantaron ambas, era como un coro celestial, ambas tenían una voz bellísima, y si no las conociera dirían que son hermanas que interpretan la canción de otras dos hermanas.

_**And I ask myself  
Who do I wanna be?  
Do I wanna throw away the key?  
and invent a whole new me  
and I tell myself  
No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me..**_

Claire calló y Bella siguió cantando. Era increíble, en realidad cantaba muy bien, ahora creo que puedo entender un poco su pasión por las artes. Capté la mirada de mi padre en mí, y le asentí con la cabeza ante su sonrisa.

_**You are moving through the crowd  
Trying to find yourself  
Feelin' like a doll left on a shelf  
Will someone take you down?**_

Luego de que Bella hiciera su actuación con ese verso, mi hermana se le unió en lo que pude distinguir como el coro de la canción.

_**And you ask yourself  
Who do I wanna be?  
Do I wanna throw away the key?  
and invent a whole new me  
Gotta tell yourself  
No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me..**_

Your life plays out on the shadows of the wall  
You turn the light on to erase it all  
You wonder what it's like to not feel worthless  
So open all the blinds and all the curtains

No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me..

We are moving through the crowd...

Siguieron tocando unos acordes más y luego terminaron, todos aplaudimos. Hasta mi padre se emocionó y abrazó a las dos chicas que cantaban. Pude notar la sorpresa en la cara de Bella ante el gesto de mi padre, y Claire también. Mi padre no era un hombre muy dado a las demostraciones de cariño o las palabras de cariño desde que mamá murió, pero hacía lo mejor que podía para hacernos saber que nos amaba.

Quil caminó hacia mi hermana y le sonrió haciendo que ella se sonrojara y yo me riera.

-Cantaron muy bien chicas-dijo mi padre.

-Gracias Tom.

El resto de la tarde la pasamos riéndonos y compartiendo historias, de vez en cuando mi padre, o Claire o Bella tocaban algo con las guitarras y nos uníamos todos a cantar. Era la primera vez que hacíamos algo así. Pero fue un escape bienvenido, un respiro de las obligaciones de la manada.

Pronto, muy pronto para mi gusto, se hizo muy tarde y aunque los lobos no necesitáramos dormir tanto como los humanos, nuestras improntas si lo necesitaban, así que llegó el momento de llevar a Bella a su casa. Ella se despidió con una sonrisa de todos y le dio un abrazo a Claire murmurándole algo en el oído que hizo que ella riera.

-No sabía que tocabas la guitarra-dije cuando nos subimos al auto. A veces era mejor ir en auto que corriendo en forma de lobo gigante.

Ella se encogió de hombros – El Ballet despertó mi curiosidad en la música. Pero tu hermana toca mejor, es muy talentosa.

Sabía que estaba alejando la conversación de ella. Sonreí divertido y tomé su mano en la mía, dándole un apretón cariñoso.

-Ella estaba realmente contenta mientras tocaban juntas. Gracias por no dejar que lo hiciera sola- Claire necesitaba amigas, y podía ver que Bella estaba intentando serlo.

-Fue divertido- rió. –Tu padre es muy ocurrente.

Yo gemí.-Todo lo que hizo fue ponerse en vergüenza a si mismo

Ella rió a carcajadas.- Me pareció bastante entretenido.

Yo negué con la cabeza. Había sido vergonzoso por decir lo menos.

Cuando me estacioné frente a su casa, recordé que ella había audicionado hoy para algo de una obra de Ballet.-Hey, ¿Has sabido algo de los resultados de tu audición?

Ella me sonrió y negó con la cabeza.-Todavía no me llaman, puede que sepa algo mañana o a más tardar el lunes por la tarde cuando vaya a la clase. Ahora yo quiero preguntarte algo, prométeme que no te vas a burlar si no es el caso.-eso llamó mi atención sobremanera.

Me acomodé en el asiento para enfrentarla.-Dime.

-Pues Jared y Embry estaban riendo y burlándose de mi, o bueno de ti, porque no parabas de pensar en lo de mi audición, y me dijeron que tenías…ahm…un…cuaderno con nuestros nombres. Dios eso suena tan ridículo, olvida que pregunté eso-se sonrojó más de lo que la había visto sonrojarse, y luego de darme un beso en la mejilla se bajó del auto.

Caí en la realidad y me bajé apresuradamente para atraparla antes de que llegara a la puerta.

-Hey nena, espera-pedí tomándola del brazo delicadamente y haciendo que se girara, pero ella aún avergonzada evitaba mi mirada.

-Bella-llamé serio, no me gustaba que rehuyera mi mirada o que se sintiera tan avergonzada como para encerrarse en sí misma, lo había hecho un par de veces antes y no había sido agradable.

Ella escondió su cara en mi pecho y pensé que esto debía ser un poco más grave que simple vergüenza.

-¿Es cierto?-preguntó desde su lugar.

-No, no lo es-admití un tanto divertido.

Ella salió de su escondite y vi la desilusión en sus ojos.

-Podemos hacer uno con nuestros nombres si eso te hace feliz-me burlé dándole esa sonrisa que sabía que le daba risa.

Ella rió y golpeó mi pecho suavemente con su mano.-No te burles Lahoote.- su sonrisa la delataba.

Me encogí de hombros y escuché como uno de mis hermanos aullaba a lo lejos en el bosque. Mierda, era de esos aullidos que indicaban o peligro o un nuevo miembro.

-Hay problemas, creo. Me tengo que ir, por favor, nena, cuídate.-Le di un beso rápido en los labios y corrí al bosque, desvistiéndome por el camino, no tardé en mucho en entrar en fase.

_**Sam. ¿Qué ocurre?**_-pregunté ansioso acercándome a su posición.

_**Intrusos, Jared los olió cuando entró en fase hace diez minutos. **_-Respondió corriendo a su vez hacia donde estaba Jared.

_**Demonios**_-Jared gruñó y vimos que se lanzó sobre alguien, un aullido de dolor se escapó de él y corrimos más rápido hasta su posición.

Estaba cojeando aún en su forma lobuna, era grave pero no tanto como para dejar la persecución.

_**Jared, quédate en los límites de la reserva, con Seth. Paul, Embry, Jacob vengan conmigo.**_-ordenó el Alpha.

Estábamos concentrados persiguiendo al intruso, era rápido, feroz, y no nos dimos cuenta que estaba acompañado hasta que se abalanzó sobre mí.

Me aplastó con una fuerza demoledora, logré quitarme de debajo de la bestia, pero era más rápido que yo y me lazó con fuerza contra un árbol, rompiendo varios de mis huesos en el golpe, luego otros cuantos rompieron por la altura desde la que caí. Fue demasiada presión para el lobo y me encontré a mi mismo en el piso gimiendo mientras me agarraba uno de los brazos que seguro estaba roto.

Embry se quedó a mi lado sentando sobre sus cuartos traseros mientras Jacob Y Sam desmembraban a los intrusos. Maldita sea.

Una hora después los chicos vinieron y como pudieron me ayudaron a ir a casa. Mi hermana armó un escandalo cuando me vio pálido, sudoroso y gimiendo de dolor cuando llegamos a casa, mi padre hacía todo lo posible para mantener la calma pero se le estaba dificultando.

**BELLA POV**

-Hay problemas, creo. Me tengo que ir, por favor, nena, cuídate.- Cuando Paul dijo eso y se fue corriendo, comencé a tener un mal presentimiento. Escuché varios aullidos en el bosque, estaban lo suficientemente cerca de mi casa como para oírlos aullar.

No podía dormir, estaba incómoda, acalorada, ansiosa, tenía un mal presentimiento y mi pesadilla se cumplió cuando un ansioso Charlie apareció en mi habitación.

-Bella, Billy me acaba de llamar. Dos de los chicos de la Push han tenido un accidente. Paul esta herido y Jared también.

"Paul está herido"

"Paul está herido"

"Paul está herido"

Eso era lo único que se repetía en mi mente mientras iba con mi padre a casa de los Lahoote, no estaba histérica, ni descontrolada, estaba en shock, asustada, aterrada de que fuera algo terrible.

Al llegar a su casa, Jacob me recibió con cara seria, Emily estaba abrazando a una Claire desconsolada y Sam estaba al lado del padre de Paul, ambos parecían realmente mortificados.

Jared descansaba paliducho en uno de los sofás, tenía bolsas de hielo en su pierna inmovilizada, pero dormía profundamente.

-Esta…-no podía ni pensar en eso.

Tom me abrazó cariñosamente y me guió hasta la habitación de Paul.-Está muy débil, pero el médico dice que tienen que sanar solos, no fue tan grave gracias a su alta temperatura y su capacidad de curarse rápido, pero fue lo suficientemente delicado para tenerlo en cama bajo estricta vigilancia y estricto reposo.- susurró lo suficientemente bajo para que solo yo oyera.

Entré en la habitación y corrí a su lado, llorando aterrada, me acosté en el lado libre de la cama, y abracé su torso desnudo con mucho cuidado. Y así me quedé dormida, no pensaba moverme de su lado por nada del mundo.

* * *

LA CANCION SE LLAMA " No one" es de "Aly & AJ Michalka" muy bonita y muy buen ritmo ( si han visto hellcats, son las chicas rubias que descubren que son hermanas) o las rubias de hermosas y mimadas...:)


	11. his fault

**SI, VOLVI... MI PAIS AUN ESTÁ EN LA LUCHA Y LAS COSAS NO PINTAN BIEN, PERO EN EL CIELO HAY UN DIOS QUE CASTIGA LO MALO Y PREMIA LO BUENO...**

**GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y SU PACIENCIA Y LOS BUENOS DESEOS! SON LO MEJOOOORRR!:) LES DEDICO ESTE CAPI!:)**

**por cierto el blog lo actualice ayer...asi que hay nuevo capi de till the end of the day!:)**

* * *

**¿Por que no?**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: his Fault.**

**PAUL POV**

Sentía todo el cuerpo adolorido, como si una manada de elefantes hubiera pasado por arriba de mi, en estampida, una y otra y otra vez. La cabeza me pitaba un poco, pero no estaba seguro si eso era a consecuencia del accidente o del aturdimiento por lo que sea que me hayan dado para dormir.

Al menos tenía el consuelo de que esa maldita sanguijuela, intrusa, está muerta, desmembrada y vuelta cenizas, gracias a Sam y a los chicos podía contar ésta, aunque era nuestro deber, sentía que les debía una.

Aún con los ojos cerrados hice un inventario de mis heridas: brazo izquierdo roto, algunas costillas magulladas por la caída, y una pierna bastante adolorida sin llegar a estar rota, y estaba seguro que tenía algunos raspones feos en el rostro, mi pobre forma lobuna no soporto el golpe del árbol y no espero hasta el suelo para desaparecer, de modo que mi humanidad había golpeado el suelo con bastante fuerza y de manera muy dolorosa. Cuando Bella se entere me va a matar ella misma, cuando se entere de lo estúpido y arriesgado que fui me va a querer romper los huesos que tenga sanos, fue un riesgo de mi parte pensar que podía solo con esa sanguijuela.

Intenté moverme con cuidado, pero con cuidado dolía bastante, y mis costillas me recordaron que estaban heridas, un siseo de dolor se escapó de mis labios, y un peso que hasta el momento en que se movió no lo había notado, liberó mi torso, dándome mayor libertad de movimiento, aunque no fuera menos doloroso. ¿De qué sirve tener una temperatura enorme y un buen sistema de curación si cuando te magullas unos huesos eso no funciona?.

-¿Estás bien?-la voz mortificada y adormilada de mi impronta sonó desde uno de los lados de mi cama.

Abrí los ojos para ver que los suyos estaban rojos, con ojeras, húmedos, llenos de preocupación. ¿En qué momento se había acostado a mi lado?

-¿Bella?- ¿Estaba ella aquí, o ese medicamento que me dio el doctor me hace alucinar? ¿Tengo fiebre?.

-Estaba tan preocupada por ti-hundió su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello y comenzó a sollozar intensamente, sus lágrimas mojando mi cuello, mi almohada y rompiendo un poco mi alma en el proceso. De verdad había sido un imbécil, hice algo arriesgado, impulsivo y no pensé en lo que podía pasar si resultaba mal, ahora con Bella llorando desconsolada a mi lado me daba cuenta del craso error que había cometido. No sabía que era tan importante para Bella, lo cual es estúpido por mi parte pues ella me lo ha demostrado varias veces.

-Shh.. Nena, estoy bien, solo un poco golpeado. No llores por favor- rogué. Nunca la había visto tan…vulnerable, ella siempre estaba riendo, o buscándole el lado positivo a la vida, nunca había bajado tanto sus defensas como ahora, y no sabía decir si era algo bueno o algo malo.

Ella asintió contra mi cuello pero aún lloraba, así que decidí que era mejor dejar que se desahogara completamente, supongo que lo necesitaba, sus ojos mostraban mucha preocupación cuando los vi. Rodé torpemente su espalda con mi brazo derecho (el sano) y la abracé contra mi, todo lo que mis magulladas y malditamente adoloridas costillas me permitían.

Poco a poco mi hermosa impronta recobró la calma y tras un par de respiraciones profundas dejó de sollozar aunque sentía aun algunas lágrimas mojar mi cuello, no desenterró su rostro por un buen rato, así que me permití pensar en cualquier cosa hasta que ella estuviera lista para hablar. Pensar en la inmortalidad del cangrejo no es muy entretenido cuando tu novia llora y te duele todo, así que pensé que ella estando aquí era…sorprendente, si había estado aquí una vez, pero no era exactamente así como me imaginaba la primera vez que durmiéramos juntos. Y el hecho de que se haya negado a moverse de mi lado, y haya dormido a mi lado estando yo inconsciente, herido (y fuera de combate), me demostró la magnitud de sus sentimientos por mi.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba herido?-pregunté cuando el silencio se hizo insoportable. Yo obtendría mi respuesta y ella estaría hablando lo que la ayudaría a calmarse más.

Ella posó sus ojos en mi rostro, mirándome a través de sus húmedas pestañas y frunciendo el ceño. Eso nunca era buena señal, cada vez que Claire lo hacía es porque estaba muy, muy enojada, y lo mismo sucedía con Emily. –Billy llamó a Charlie y le dijo que los chicos habían tenido un accidente y tu y Jared habían resultado heridos…¿sabes lo aterrada que estaba cuando llegué aquí y vi a todo el mundo llorando y más a Claire desconsolada, y a Emily abrazando a tu padre? ¿Tienes una idea de todo lo que rogué desde que supe que estabas herido hasta que te vi, para que estuvieras bien?. Cuando llegué aquí y todos estaban tan tristes y molestos que pensé que algo muy muy malo te había pasado, algo en lo que ni siquiera quiero pensar. ¿Te importaría explicarme que sucedió? Tom me dijo que tienes algunos huesos rotos y que necesitas reposo- Hablaba muy rápido y si, estaba enfadada.

-Intrusos en La Push. Una idiotez de mi parte, Jared herido, y luego mi humanidad-Ella me vio sin entender, aunque se le veía más enojada que antes. Mi relato tenía sentido para mi.

-¿Qué hiciste?- Jesús! ¿Cómo hacen las mujeres para poner ese tono de voz amenazante, con el cual te dicen que si dices algo que no es lo que ellas quieren te castrarán?.

-Los intrusos eran vampiros, enemigos naturales de los lobos, nuestro deber es proteger a la reserva de ellos, hemos tenido varios intrusos, la misma cantidad que ha muerto al intentar huir cuando nos ven, pero nunca había resultado tan grave. Cuando escuché a Jared aullar cuando salió herido, seguí más rápido a Sam, me lancé sobre la sanguijuela, la tenía justo donde quería, pude haberla matado en ese momento, pero la muy desgraciada fue más rápida y me lanzó contra el árbol, ahí me rompí el brazo, el golpe fue mucho para el lobo y caí al suelo desde una gran altura en forma humana, magullándome las costillas en el proceso. Luego mientras un herido Jared se quedaba conmigo, Embry, Jacob y Sam se deshicieron de los intrusos-culminé mi relato mirando al techo de mi habitación. Estaba consciente de que había cometido una imprudencia y había merecido un castigo por ello. Estaba molesto porque Maldita sea! Lo tenía y lo dejé ir.

-No fue tu culpa- Bella tomó mi rostro con cuidado de no tocar ningún raspón (aunque ninguno dolía, las costillas, la pierna y el brazo eran buena distracción del dolor), obligándome a verla.

-Si lo fue Bella. Lo tenía justo donde quería y se escapó-gruñí y en su rostro se formó una sonrisa-no es gracioso Isabella.- ¿Por qué demonios y de que demonios se ríe?.

Ella soltó una risita.-No me río de la situación ni de ti, es solo que ahora me doy cuenta de lo que todos dicen respecto al "malhumorado Paul" comenzaba a pensar que eras un mito.-tengo una novia muy rara. Mis ancestros han de estar bastante entretenidos con nosotros dos y nuestra relación- Y no fue tu culpa. Escúchame-ordenó- había uno de tus hermanos herido, eso pudo estresarte y apuesto a que no te detuviste lo suficiente para revisar su condición.-hizo una pausa y yo negué con la cabeza.- te cegaste y te lanzaste impulsivamente sobre…eso…para defender lo que tienes el deber de defender.- sonreí divertido, aún regañándome podía ver las engranajes en su cerebro tratando de asimilar la existencia de vampiros. Pero su regaño no sonó como si me estuviera defendiendo.-Bien, si, fue estúpido y arriesgado y si no estuvieras lo suficientemente herido y adolorido te daría una buena paliza.-su rostro se suavizó y formó una sonrisa- Sólo prométeme que de ahora en adelante tendrás más cuidado. Me importas mucho Paul y me dolería verte así de nuevo, una vez casi me mata, dos…no creo que pueda soportar verte herido de nuevo, no lo soportaría.

Alcé mi cabeza para quedar a su altura y pegué mi frente a la de ella, mirándola a los ojos le dije:- lo prometo, lo siento- y luego junté sus labios con los míos. La besé con ansias, pidiendo perdón y demostrándole mi cariño y gratitud.

Al separarnos ella estaba sonrojada y sonriéndome divertida.

-Sabes, si estar herido hace que me beses así de nuevo. Me sometería a la tortura de verte en esta cama postrado, o consideraré golpearte con el bate- reí con una combinación de confusión y diversión y ella me siguió. Esta chica es asombrosamente extraña y la amo, pero no creo que aún esté lista para oírlo.

-Eres una chica rara Isabella

-Lo soy. Pero así me quieres

Sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa y busqué en su rostro cualquier rastro de incertidumbre, o duda, no se que encontré, pero fuera lo que fuera me dio la entereza suficiente para hablar.

-Claro que sí.- quería tomar su rostro pero uno de mis brazos estaba roto y el otro atrapado bajo su peso.- Te amo tal y como eres.

Ella jadeó abriendo los ojos como platos debido a la sorpresa.

-¿T´ú…me…me…me amas?-Susurró y yo sonreí, ya lo había dicho y no iba a retractarme ahora.

-Lo hago nena-respondí firmemente, y no lo hacía para que me dijera que me amaba de vuelta, si no lo sentía estaba dispuesto a hacer que lo sintiera.

-Yo…también te amo-susurró avergonzada. Su sonrojo me parecía adorable. Sonreí mas abiertamente y la besé profundamente de nuevo. Al separarnos ella rió un tanto avergonzada.

-van dos, realmente estás reuniendo puntos para que te disculpe- Sonreí inocentemente, pero mi ego masculina se hinchó al haber sido elogiado por mis besos.

Estuvimos un rato hablando y riendo en voz baja, no sabíamos que hora era, pero no queríamos que nadie se despertara en caso de que fuera muy temprano. Al cabo de unas dos horas unos golpecitos se escucharon en la puerta de mi habitación.

-Adelante-el esfuerzo que hice para alzar la voz hizo que mis costillas dolieran.

Mi padre apareció por la puerta sonriendo de verme despierto y en cierto modo…recuperado, o en proceso de recuperación.

-El médico está aquí, quiere saber como ha evolucionado tu curación.-antes que pudiera decirle que no necesitaba de ningún médico él ya había desaparecido.

Apoyé mi cabeza en la almohada cerrando los ojos y suspirando frustrado-Odio los médicos-me quejé.

Bella rió bajito a mi lado, y sentí como se sentaba a mi lado y comenzaba a impartir caricias a mi cuero cabelludo. Nunca me ha gustado que me tocaran la cabeza, porque siempre que alguien lo hacía, lo veía como una forma de que estaban siendo condescendientes conmigo, y en caso de mi padre y algunos miembros del consejo (como Billy) solo me sacudían el cabello por molestar. "mostrándome su cariño", lo hacían con todos los chicos, hasta que por la transformación tuvimos que cortarnos el cabello, aunque ahora lo tengamos un poco más largo.

-Piensa que mientras antes te atienda y más rápido lo hago, antes y más rápido se irá.- no pude evitar estar de acuerdo.

Las voces en el pasillo llamaron nuestra atención, pero no pensaba moverme (tampoco es que pudiera).

-Muy bien-dijo el médico cuando entró en mi habitación. Le hizo una seña a Bella para que se levantara de la cama, la veía con prejuicio, y eso no me gustaba, estaba juzgando a la impronta de un protector, eso no era nada bueno.

-Ella se queda-dije con voz dura tomando a mi impronta de la muñeca. Bella se veía un poco tensa, no le gustaba estar en medio de las disputas. El médico me vio con enfado en los ojos pero con una sonrisa, hipócrita.

-Bien.-Bella me miró insegura y asentí con la cabeza para que volviera a su lugar, cosa que hizo un poco reticente.

El médico palpó mis costillas (cosa innecesaria, porque con cada profunda inhalación siseaba de dolor), revisó mi brazo roto, aplicó unos ungüentos (que olían a demonio) en mi rostro y me dijo que mi pierna estaba perfecta que solo era el maltrato de la caída. Luego de su estúpido chequeo, concluyó que dado lo bien que me estaba curando, podía estar fuera de la cama en unas dos semanas, pero que no podría volver a montar motos (es lo que él creía que había sucedido) en mucho tiempo. Traducción: estas curándote bien, en dos semanas estarás fuera de la cama y en tres semanas podrás volver a transformarte en un lobo.

Mi padre me dio una mirada reprobatoria y yo simplemente cerré los ojos recostándome en las almohadas, tenía hambre.

-¿Qué fue esa lucha silenciosa entre tu y el médico?-preguntó Bella al cabo de unos minutos.

-El muy idiota estaba juzgándote solo porque no eres de la reserva, si supiera que se está metiendo con la impronta de un protector te trataría mejor. Detesto los prejuicios, y fue grosero contigo. Por eso se merece que lo trate de esa manera…

-Se defenderme sola. Pero gracias-me dio un beso en la mejilla y se recostó a mi lado.

Dos horas después mi hermana apareció con comida en mi habitación y almorzamos los tres entre animadas charlas ya que mi padre había ido con el medicucho a casa de Jared.


	12. Good News

**holaaa se que tengo tiempisimo sin actualizar, lo siento mucho, pero la uni me absorvió por completo, un libro que leerme para un examen, un trabo de entre 10 y 15 paginas sobre el Estado, el Derecho y lo que sucede en mi pais en la actualidad me tenian agobiada. Ya presente esos dos examenes y ando un poco libre por ahora...**

**Tambien quería actualizar el sabado y el domingo pero me agarró una virosis espantosa que está rondando y estuve el fin de semana completo en cama, con fiebre, nauceas, sin dormir bien...me siento mejor pero esa estúpida virosis me dejo con una sinusitis del demonio!..:)... Espero poder actualizar pronto!**

**Espero que este capi les guste...es largo... 2.395 palabras es bastante :)... **

* * *

**¿Por qué no?**

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Good News**

**BELLA POV**

Ese fin de semana en que Paul tuvo su..altercado con los …vampiros (sigo un poco impresionada de que existan) fue realmente divertido (obviando los momentos en los que se quejaba). Bañarse fue una odisea, era divertido, porque le daba vergüenza que Claire lo viera desnudo, cuando me ofrecí yo, juro que jamás había visto a alguien ponerse tan colorado como él en ese momento (Claire tuvo que esconder-sin mucho éxito- su risa tras una tos), su padre se ofreció a ayudarlo, y siendo la única alternativa que le quedaba la aceptó.

Lizzie llamó varias veces cuando supo del accidente, quería saber como estaba Paul y como estaba yo, tras asegurarle que los dos estábamos bien, ella pudo respirar profundo de nuevo, sabía que algo la estaba perturbando, la conocía perfectamente, pero no tenía tiempo en ese momento para sentarme a hablar largo y tendido con ella.

Claire era bastante ingeniosa, y desde que descubrió que su hermano era como el resto de los mortales que sufre vergüenza y se sonroja, cada vez que podía lanzaba algún comentario con doble sentido para hacerlo sonrojar. Solo dos veces de cómo diez que pude contar, tuvo éxito, pero valió la pena, era insuperable. ¿Quién diría que aquél chico de cabello negro, de piel tostada y tan grande como un oso, podía ser reducido a un pequeño niño con un solo comentario sugestivo? ¿Cómo es que este sonrojado chico había adquirido la fama de ser un malhumorado?. Era un oso de felpa, de lo mas adorable.

Tom, el padre de Paul, era un hombre bastante divertido (Esta vez no sacó las historias de la infancia de Paul) sino que nos contaba sobre sus hazañas cuando tenía nuestra edad, incluso (y para mi sorpresa) nos contó sobre su difunta esposa, lo mucho que la había amado, y lo divertido que era estar con ella mientras hacían travesuras y le jugaban bromas a la gente. Noté que la generación en la que él vivió era mucho más entretenida e imaginativa que la nuestra, y por ello me parecía tan entretenido. Paul escuchaba con una sonrisa todo lo que su padre decía,. Cuando se sentía lo suficientemente bien, podía caminar (despacio) hasta la sala y recostarse en el sillón y allí hablábamos, cuando no, se quedaba en su habitación.

Yo, eventualmente tuve que volver a la escuela el lunes, pero con el permiso de Charlie, y siempre y cuando cumpliera con mis deberes, podía ir a casa de Paul a pasar la tarde y luego devolverme a casa a tiempo para la cena y para ir a dormir temprano.

El miércoles, Lizzie estaba como zombie por la escuela, y me preocupé muchísimo, porque desde que mi primo había imprimado de ella, mi amiga lo único que hacía era ver arcoíris por doquier y sonreír más que antes.

En el almuerzo, en lugar de irnos a la cafetería como todos los días, le pedí que me acompañara al patio a dar un paseo. Nos sentamos en silencio bajo un gran roble que proveía una cómoda sombra, y para nuestra sorpresa el césped (N/A: en Venezuela es grama) estaba seco.

-¿Todo bien?-murmuré viéndola mirar al vacío.

Ella se encogió de hombros, pero en sus ojos había algo que me decía que no estaba bien.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Solo la abracé y contrario a lo que pensaba no se echó a llorar como pensaba.

-Embry me pidió que fuera su novia-habló luego de un rato.

-¿Y eso es malo porque…

Ella bufó.

-No es que sea malo, es que no entiendo esto de la imprimación-Exclamó frustrada.

¿cómo le explicaba yo la imprimación cuando apenas la entendía? Es una cosa tan extraña, única como maravillosa.

-La imprimación es encontrar a la persona adecuada, algo así como una media naranja, el ying de tu yang y todo eso. El lobo se imprima de aquella que será la mujer a la que más amará en su vida, aquella que pueda proveerle lo que el lobo desee, pero al mismo tiempo el lobo será lo que la impronta quiera que sea, bien sea un amigo, un hermano, un protector, un novio o algo por el estilo. Según me contó Paul, no se ha visto nunca que una impronta rechace la imprimación. Y generalmente siempre terminan juntos. En realidad es algo muy mítico, y mágico y tiene que ver mucho con sus leyendas. – expliqué lo mejor que pude lo que me había dicho Paul cuando me dijo que había imprimado de mi.

Ella asintió viéndose un poco más animada.-Ahora entendí. Tu primo no tiene muchas luces cuando de explicar algo se trata-rió limpiándose las lágrimas que se la habían resbalado.

La abracé por un hombro.-Es inteligente, pero está nervioso por todo lo de la impronta. Pero le importas Lizzie, se puede ver perfectamente.-ella se sonrojó.-¿Qué le respondiste cuando te pidió que fueras su novia?

-en ese momento le dije que si, luego empezaron las dudas y una hora después salí corriendo de su casa, desde entonces no le respondo.

Rodé los ojos, a veces las mujeres tendemos a sobre-reaccionar en algunos aspectos.

Luego de nuestra conversación nos devolvimos a la cafetería para encontrar a Kim y Ángela en la mesa de siempre y comenzamos a conversar animadamente los quince minutos que sobraban antes de entrar a clase de nuevo. Ni Lizzie ni yo pudimos almorzar nada, pero valía la pena si de amores se trata. Estoy segura que mi primo recibirá una visita hoy en la tarde, y tan solo imaginarme a Lizzie llegando con un ramo de rosas, pidiendo perdón hizo que me riera en mitad de la clase de literatura, el profesor simplemente me ignoró y siguió con la clase como siempre.

Para cuando terminó el día mi estómago crujía del hambre, decidí pasarme por una cafetería que está de camino a la reserva, para tomar un almuerzo rápido antes de ir a casa de Paul. Como le prometí a mi padre, mis deberes no habían sido abandonados, el martes adelanté todos los deberes que tenía para la semana y realicé los que había dejado abandonados el fin de semana.

Estaba entrando en la cafetería cuando mi celular sonó, al ver el identificador de llamadas noté que era de la academia de donde me llamaban.

Elizabeth me dijo que los resultados de las audiciones estaban listos y que para evitarme una ida innecesaria a la academia me daba las buenas nuevas por teléfono. Había quedad como Clara, tenía el papel, a los jueces les había encantado mi presentación y me querían como Clara, extraoficialmente Elizabeth me dijo que fui la favorita de los jueces desde que me vieron entrar. Según ellos tenia la actitud, la presencia perfecta de la Clara que ellos estaban buscando. Con semejante noticia comí rapidísimo y compré helado en una tienda que estaba cerca de casa de Paul, estaba tan entusiasmada con la noticia que apenas fui consciente de cuando entré en casa de mi novio.

Claire fue la primera en recibirme y no me resistí y le conté que había quedado como Clara. Ella se emocionó por mi y chillando las dos nos abrazamos completamente emocionadas.

Paul llegó corriendo (medio corriendo, medio cojeando) alertado por los gritos que estábamos pegando.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Quedé como Clara!-quise tanto saltarle encima pero sus costillas no lo resistirían y quería que se recuperara pronto, no que empeorara.

Paul se me quedó viendo con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro, sus ojos brillaban emocionado por mi triunfo. Lo amaba tanto, desde que supo que el Ballet era mi pasión, hacia todo lo posible por entender de que trataba, me preguntaba sobre él, me pedía que le hablara sobre las obras en las que había estado.

Pronto me di cuenta que me esperaba con su brazo sano abierto, en una invitación a que lo abrazara. Contenta y riendo como una niña de dos años, me abracé a su torso cubierto por una camiseta y sentí sus labios en mi oído susurrarme una cálida felicitación.

Cuando me separé de su abrazo noté que Claire se había retirado silenciosamente de la habitación. Así que tome eso como una libre invitación para saludar a mi novio como dios manda, me puse de puntillas( era demasiado alto) y le di un casto beso en los labios.

-Felicidades nena. Te dije que lo lograrías.-depositó un tierno beso en mi frente y me apretó más contra él.

-Lo se, lo se. Pero es simplemente irreal. Estaba tan nerviosa cuando hice la audición, tan nerviosa cuando me hicieron todas esas preguntas, y pensé que había arruinado todo cuando me pidieron que bailara alguna otra pieza que no fuera la que quería representar, pero según Elizabeth, les encanté y fui su favorita.-hablaba hasta por los codos, pero la emoción me dominaba por completo, era alucinante, espectacular, un sueño que se cumplía. Desde pequeña siempre quise representar el papel de Clara.

Paul rió a mi lado y nos condujo a la cocina de nuevo. Paul se sentó en las sillas altas que estaban frente a la barra y yo me dediqué a buscar tres copas y cucharas para celebrar con helado.

-No hacía falta que compraras nada para chantajearme, estoy orgulloso de ti-bromeó Paul cuando le puse su copa con helado frente a él.

Fui a la habitación de Claire y la invité a que se reuniera con nosotros en nuestra improvisada celebración.

Pasamos una tarde agradable, pero Claire tuvo que retirarse pues dijo que tenía un examen muy importante al día siguiente y quería terminar de repasar el temario para no reprobarlo.

Paul y yo nos fuimos a su habitación y nos acostamos en su cama (algo que se nos estaba haciendo costumbre cada vez que venía) conversando sobre todo y sobre nada.

En un momento de silencio, su respiración acompasó a la mía y fueron los minutos más relajantes del día, de no ser porque estaba acariciando mi mano con su pulgar, hubiera dicho que estaba completamente dormido.

-Nena…

-¿si?

-Nunca lo pregunté…pero ¿porqué Ballet? Es decir, me has contado como siempre fuiste muy buena en el Ballet y lo mucho que te gustaba pero nunca me dijiste porque elegiste el Ballet y no alguna otra cosa.

Sonreí divertida, esa era una historia interesante.

-Pues…créelo o no, de pequeña era muy torpe, y mi madre en un intento de que tuviera un poco de equilibrio me inscribió en clases de Ballet. Pronto descubrió que en esta disciplina mi equilibrio era excelente, y pronto comenzó a gustarme, comencé a ver recitales por televisión y nunca me quise salir. Cuando me mudé de Phoenix, lo primero que hice fue buscar una academia de baile, una vez que audicioné y me aceptaron, comencé a desempacar y establecerme en mi casa.

Él se quedó callado unos minutos y luego rió quedamente unos segundos.

-esa es una historia interesante. De niña torpe a una chica estrella. Quien diría.-Algo que amaba de él, era que siempre escuchaba lo que le decía, y si preguntaba algo era porque de verdad quería conocer la respuesta, sino no lo preguntaría.

-Si lo es…

**PAUL POV**

El dolor de las costillas comenzaba a amainar cada día, aún me molestaban y eso era bastante frustrante a decir verdad, pero tenia que seguir todo lo que el medicucho me dijo para mejorarme. Aparentemente a Jared tampoco le había caído muy bien el medicucho, y me alegró de cierta manera saber que no estaba alucinando.

Mi… hermano…seguía burlándose de mi cada vez que le decía algo sobre Bella, ya quería verlo yo, el día que imprimara de alguien. No se burlaría como lo hace ahora.

Y Bella, tan dulce, tan alegre, entusiasta, inteligente….es maravillosa y la amo tanto que la seguiría hasta donde fuera. Y eso me dejo pensando.

-Nena

-¿si?

-Estaba pensando…¿Qué te gustaría estudiar en la universidad?-Estaba claro que ella quería ir a la universidad, sabia que era su sueño, y el hecho de que yo haya imprimado de ella no quiere decir que la vaya dejar abandonar su sueño.

Ella lo pensó unos minutos y luego la sentí sonreír contra mi pecho.

-Creo que zoología- ¿Zoología? ¿Enserio? El estudio de los animales. ¿zoología? ¿Era un chiste?

Me quedé en blanco unos minutos. ¿Zoología?. La impronta de un lobo…estudiando zoología. Ya la veía haciéndome los tests a mí. Por amor a Taha Aki! ¿Zoología?

Bella pronto rompió a reír a carcajada limpia, y no entendía el chiste.

-Te tensaste tanto, tu pulso se aceleró…No quiero estudiar zoología Paul, sólo bromeaba-Me relajé considerablemente cuando dijo que era una broma.

-Muy graciosa-me quejé. Habíamos hablado de que ella quería ir a la universidad, pero nunca habíamos ahondado en el tema de lo que quería estudiar.

-Lo siento, tenía que decirlo.-rió una vez más y yo solo sonreí rodando los ojos divertido.- Creo que quiero estudiar literatura y letras o educación preescolar. Aún no me decido- Se encogió de hombros. Me parecían buenas elecciones, eran interesantes y proveían un buen futuro. Y era algo en lo que podría verla esforzándose, algo que amaba.

-Sabes que elijas lo que elijas, cuantas conmigo ¿cierto?

Ella se incorporó en la cama y me miró a los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que quiero que vivas conmigo cuando vayas a la universidad. A donde decidas ir, iré contigo, siempre estaré en contacto con la manada, pero tu eres mi prioridad, y no quiero estar lejos de ti.-Era algo a lo que le había estado dando muchas vueltas. Y aunque ella estuviera por cumplir los 18 no tenía nada de malo en ir haciendo planes. La quería en mi vida, no había nada de malo en ello, pero no la presionaría, apenas llevábamos un mes juntos.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-Yo asentí.

Ella sonrió y me besó profundamente.-Eres muy lindo. Y todo lo que dices suena muy bien, y no tengo nada en contra, pero me da un poco de miedo hablar sobre eso ahora. ¿podemos dejarlo para otro momento?

Sabia que no estaba lista para discutir de ese tipo de asuntos ahora, y lo entendía, yo tampoco estaba muy..listo tampoco. Todo a su debido tiempo.

-No tengo ningún problema Bella. Todo tiene su tiempo, solo quería que lo supieras-Ella asintió sonriendo y tras darme un beso volvió a recostarse sobre mi pecho y seguimos conversando toda la tarde hasta que tuvo que irse a su casa.

* * *

**Todas saben quien es Taha Aki ¿Cierto? el ancestro de los Quileute que fue el primero en convertirse en lobo y toda la leyenda de los frios que sale en Eclipse !:)..**

**¿Les gusto?..**

**20/05/2013**

**Paty4Hale**


	13. She Wolf

**HOLIIIIISSS! AQUI UN NUEVO CAPI DE ESTA HERMOSA HISTORIA... **

**una chica me hizo un review el cual citaré: **

_**"Estoy un tanto confundida... Si Embry y Bella son primos, ¿no debería Bella ser mujer lobo? Es que ser licántropo se transmite en los genes, y si Leah es mujer lobo (no sé si lo pondrás en tu historia) no sé por qué no ha de serlo Bella. Eso sería algo interesante"**_

**No recuerdo bien la respuesta que le di, pero creo que le dije algo asi como que tenia que pensarlo porque tenia razon, la licantropía es genética. Pero luego de haber pensado muchas veces y darle muchas vueltas al asunto recorde algo:**

**En Eclipse Edward le cuenta a Bella que ninguno de los chicos de la manada sabe quien es el padre de Embry, muchos optan porque fuera el padre de Sam (dado su historial) otros optaban porque fuera Billy, porque las unicas opciones eran Uley, Black o Ateara. y eso se mantiene en mi historia, nadie sabe quien es el padre de Embry, puede que los ancianos lo sepan, pero no lo diré ( y si lo digo será muuuuuucho despues). Y recuerdo haber puesto (y si no es correcto corrijanme) que la madre de Embry era prima de la madre de Bella, eso en grados de consanguinidad es : La mama de Embry siendo prima hermana de la mama de Bella, la mama de Bella siendo prima segunda de Embry, y finalmente Embry siendo primo tercero de Bella. **

**Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir al respecto, pues la situacion de lupinidad de Bella se resolverá a lo largo del capi!... espero que les guste un abrazooo!:)**

* * *

** ¿Por qué no?**

* * *

**Capítulo 13: She Wolf**

**PAUL POV**

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Jared y yo nos vimos heridos por un chupasangre que entro en nuestras tierras, ambos estábamos completamente recuperados, más aún así tanto Sam como los ancianos nos chequeaban cada dos o tres días para asegurarse que todo estuviera realmente bien. No había pasado mucho tiempo con mi impronta porque la habían acaparado sus ensayos de Ballet, no sé de qué tratará su obra, pero ella está realmente entusiasmada con el hecho de que es la principal.

Estaba en casa de Sam, donde estábamos todos menos Bella, Lizzie y Jared (quien nadie sabía dónde estaba). Emily estaba cocinando como casi siempre hacía cuando nos reuníamos en un momento donde nadie estuviera patrullando.

Justo Ángela estaba preguntando donde estaba Jared cuando él mismo apareció por la puerta luciendo desorientado, alterado y tenía la respiración acelerada y su expresión era la de haber visto un fantasma.

-¿Todo bien Jared?-preguntó Ángela siendo la que más cerca estaba de él.

Jared respiró profundo y comenzó a hablar. –Leah entró en fase-ante esa noticia todos nos paralizamos.

Nunca habíamos escuchado de una mujer entrar en fase, era un mito, un mito que comenzó cuando una de las enamoradas de Taha Aki abandonó su cuerpo luego de haber visto que él mismo lo hacía para penetrar el cuerpo de un lobo. Ella entró en el cuerpo de otro lobo, con la diferencia que ella si pudo volver a su cuerpo, cosa que Taha Aki no pudo hacer por el enemigo que lo asechaba para robar su cuerpo y destruir su antiguo anfitrión.

-¿QUÉ?-fue el grito de Seth lo que nos puso a todos en marcha. Era su hermana la que estaba atrapada en el cuerpo de un lobo o loba.

Al llegar al lugar donde Jared había visto a Leah entrar en fase, nos encontramos a una aterrada (o muy enfadada) Leah, que lo único que hacía era dar vueltas y caminar de aquí para allá.

-Leah tienes que calmarte y escucharnos.-sugirió Sam, pero ella simplemente lo ignoró. Sabia que a Leah no le agradaba particularmente Sam, pero le gustase o no, tendría que toléralo si iba a formar parte de la manada.

-Leah, o te detienes o te juro que te lanzo por el acantilado-amenacé perdiendo la paciencia cuando llevábamos ya una hora intentando que se detuviera. Ella se detuvo lo suficiente para gruñirme y seguir caminando, ni siquiera los intentos de Emily fueron suficientes para que se detuviera, con todo y que Emily y ella solían ser unidas. Algo debió haber desatado una gran racha de ira en ella como para ignorar a su prima.

La última esperanza que nos quedaba era que Seth se apiadara de todos (incluyendo su hermana) y entrara en fase para ayudarla a volver a ser humana. Emily había traído con ella un par de cambios de ropa para que ella se pusiera lo que más le gustara (incluso siendo ignorada por su prima era tan gentil).

Seth miró a cada uno de nosotros con la duda escrita en el rostro, el único que respondió fue Sam, asintiendo con su cabeza dándole la señal a Seth para que entrara en fase. Seth se quito la ropa y en dos minutos estaba en su arenosa forma lobuna.

Leah seguía caminando de aquí para allá, pero había una diferencia, sus paso eran menos inseguros, menos erráticos, ella al menos lo estaba escuchando.

Tras varias horas esperando que fuera lo que fuera que Seth le hubiera dicho a su hermana funcionara, Leah se calmó lo suficiente como para volver a su humanidad, Seth le había advertido (según nos dijo) que al transformarse su ropa se rompía y la magia de Taha Aki no se extendía hasta la ropa, de modo que al volver a ser humana estaría desnuda.

Así que ahora estábamos todos con los ojos cerrados (al menos yo lo estaba) dado que los gritos de Leah se oían en toda la reserva. Cosas como "degenerados" "pervertidos" y "estúpidos sacos de testosterona" fueron dirigidos hacia nosotros, que no teníamos la culpa de que Leah estuviera de mal humor, y ella estaba comenzando a colmar mi paciencia de nuevo. No he estado teniendo una buena semana y que una niñita empiece a gritarme cualquier cantidad de improperios simplemente porque le da la gana, era algo que simplemente iba más allá de mí, y para evitar lanzarla por el acantilado como había amenazado, me di media vuelta y comencé a irme a mi propia casa.

Leah empezó a dirigir sus insultos hacia mí, y solo pude levantarle el dedo medio y dejarla hablando sola. Que se quedara sin aire y sin tiempo, yo tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que ver como Sam y Emily intentaban controlar la furia de una niñita inmadura que no sabe controlarse. Está bien, que yo tenga un mal temperamento, que sea un poco inestable, pero jamás utilizaría mi molestia para dañar o insultar a alguno de mis hermanos, y menos cuando mi furia no era dirigida a ninguno de ellos. Era simplemente injusto e ilógico.

De camino a mi casa (lo hice humanamente, pues no quería a nadie en mi cabeza, y menos a Leah), comencé a pensar en todo lo que acaba de suceder, es decir, el mito de una mujer loba en la manada era cierto, pero los mismos ancianos admitieron que ni en las manadas de sus abuelos (y padres) había habido nunca una mujer, pero siempre dijeron que sus ancestros nunca tuvieron una mujer, hasta ahora. Leah Clearwater era la primera mujer en quien sabe cuántos años en ser una loba, y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

Cuando llegue a mi casa, mi padre y Claire discutían sobre lo que acababa de pasar, yo estaba demasiado cansado, no había podido dormir en toda la semana por las patrullas, Bella pasaba cada vez más tiempo ensayando cuanto más próxima se hacia su presentación, y para colmo de males Leah era un dolor en el culo. Vaya semana.

Mi padre negó con la cabeza cuando me vio llegar y sentarme ruidosamente en el sillón, no estaba de humor, estaba cansado, mi cabeza comenzaba a doler y solo quería dormir por el resto de la semana y que al despertarme nada del día de hoy hubiera sucedido.

-Tu hermana me estaba contando que Leah entró en fase hace algunas horas. ¿Cómo quedó todo?-preguntó mi padre.

Simplemente me encogí de hombros.- Leah es una molestia, amargada, con una boca que hay que lavar con lejía y sinceramente no sé cómo se adaptará a estar bajo las órdenes de Sam si apenas y lo puede ver a la cara sin querer matarlo.

Claire bufó, claramente subestimando el humor de Leah.-No puede ser tan malo Paul.

Puede que tenga razón y yo este exagerando las cosas, pero hoy simplemente no estaba para las pendejadas de nadie.

-Paul…tu novia, ¿no es prima de Embry?-la pregunta de papá me tomó desprevenido, mas que nada porque no veía la relación entre la transformación de Leah y la relación filial de Bella y mi hermano de manada.

-Sí, lo son. ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

Mire a Claire, ella era inteligente, puede que supiera o hubiera deducido algo de lo que nuestro padre decía pero ella se veía tan o más confundida que yo.

-El linaje viene por familia. ¿No deberían ser Bella y Claire lobas también?-preguntó él. Claire jadeó sorprendida. Y vaya que yo estaba sorprendido también. Apenas hace unas horas pensaba que Leah era la única mujer, y me había olvidado por completo de mi hermana y mi novia.

-Con Claire puede que suceda, no tengo ni la más mínima idea, pero no veo por qué ha de pasarle a Bella-respondí fuera de mi terreno de confort.

Mi padre se encogió de hombros y tras decirnos que debía ir a trabajar nos dejó a mi hermana y a mí con la gran duda.

Claire se comenzó a remover inquieta. –No te preocupes enana. Que si te llega a suceder mataré a cualquiera que intente hacerte algo- y ahí comenzaban mis preocupaciones, si mi hermana se convertía en uno de nosotros, tendría que ser una protectora también, de modo que corría el mismo riesgo que todos nosotros de salir lastimada. Tenía que hablar con Billy pero inmediatamente.

-Iré a donde Billy, nos vemos en la noche. No hagas nada que yo no haría-le di un beso en la frente y tomé mi auto y conduje rápidamente hasta donde Billy Black residía.

Entré sin tocar, total, todos hacíamos lo mismo en todas las casas. Billy me recibió cordialmente como siempre, él parecía tener las respuestas a todo. Fue una gran ayuda cuando me transformé y parecía saber desde antes que yo, que Bella y yo terminaríamos juntos de alguna manera u otra. En muchos sentidos, Billy era como otro padre para mí, aunque su hijo a veces me pusiera los nervios de punta.

-Si Leah se transformó en una loba…¿Claire también lo hará?-pregunté realmente preocupado por el bienestar de mi hermana. Podría enviarla lejos (y convencer a mi padre de que eso era lo correcto) pero no era mi decisión, y si la tomaba estaría hiriéndola a ella, a mi padre, a mi y a Quil, y juré nunca dañar a uno de mis hermanos.

-El hecho de que Leah haya entrado en fase solo les dice a ustedes que en el momento en que necesiten de un protector más, ella estará ahí. Es una mujer, en nuestra tribu ella está para proteger y asegurar que la tribu siga creciendo, y aunque suene muy machista, ella está diseñada genéticamente para procrear, las mujeres licántropos no procrean, o al menos la mujer de la historia de Taha Aki no pudo procrear luego de haber entrado en el cuerpo de la loba. De modo que a Claire le pasará lo mismo. Si sus lobas internas les dicen que ustedes, sus hermanos e improntas, están en algún riesgo o necesitan de más ayuda, ellas inmediatamente entrarán en fase para ayudar. No tienes que preocuparte tanto chico, eres muy joven aún.- Billy Black parecía ser un gran sabio en lugar de solo un anciano que había perdido a su esposa hace muchos años en un accidente de auto. Tal vez, su bondad ha hecho que la sabiduría se le haya sido otorgada a él.

-¿Y qué hay de la relación entre Embry y Bella? ¿Eso influirá de alguna manera en ella?-pregunté ansioso. Si antes había estado realmente preocupado por mi hermana, ahora estaba muerto de miedo, tener a Bella como ayuda adicional en algún momento como parte de la manada no es que fuera malo, ni que no la quisiera como parte de la manada, pero me mataría si a ella le sucediera algo y yo no pudiera detenerlo. Me moriría si a ella le sucediera algo.

Billy pareció pensarlo un momento y luego me sonrió calmadamente. Las arrugas de su frente se marcaron cuando rió.- Recuerda que nadie sabe quién es el padre de Embry. Él es de los Makah, pero también de los Quileute, su madre tuvo un amorío algún Quileute, el nombre del padre de Embry es desconocido. La relación que guardan Embry y Bella es de primos terceros, si no me equivoco. La sangre lobuna que corre por las venas de tu hermano está lo suficientemente distanciado de la sangre de Bella. No ha de afectarle la magia de la transformación.- sus palabras me tranquilizaron bastante.

Claire y Bella estarían a salvo, nada las tendría en peligro, incluso luego de saber esto, podía sentirme bien por Leah.

El hecho de saber que todo seguía en su lugar era liberador. Ahora sólo quería ir a mi casa y dormir por el resto de la semana, no sin antes comunicarles a mi hermana y mi padre lo que Billy me había respondido.

-Gracias por la ayuda Billy.- él me sonrió cálidamente y tras darme un par de consejos con Bella (a quien llevaba conociendo desde que estaba en el vientre de su madre), me dio unas palmadas en el hombro y me dejo libre de hacer mi camino hacia mi casa.

Esta vez me permití ser lo suficientemente responsable al volante y manejar sólo un poco por encima del límite de velocidad.

Al llegar a mi casa, ya mi padre había vuelto del trabajo, pero tenía esa arruga en su frente que demostraba lo realmente preocupado que estaba con el asunto de que su hija fuera una loba. Si apenas había podido soportar mi transformación no quería ni imaginar lo que él estaba pensando que tendría que pasar si mi hermana se transformaba como yo.

-Relájate papá.-él me miró mal, de esas miradas que él lanza que parecen de basilisco. Ignorando el intento de amedrentamiento, llame a mi hermana y a ambos al mismo tiempo les conté lo que Billy me había dicho respecto a la transformación de Leah y todo lo que eso implicaba.

-¿Entonces….solo seré una loba, cuando ustedes me necesiten realmente con urgencia?-preguntó mi hermana con una sonrisa esperanzada.

Yo asentí y ella comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Mi padre la observó como un ciego mira el sol por primera vez, fascinado, estupefacto y orgulloso (o puede que fueran mis emociones siendo reflejadas en su sonrisa de alivio)

Luego de darles las buenas nuevas, me escabullí en mi habitación y apenas toqué mi almohada caí rendido hasta el medio día del día siguiente.

* * *

¿Alguna duda respecto a lo que dijo Billy?... dejen sus reviews para saber que tal les pareció este capi!:)


	14. Agotamiento

**Hola hermosas, lamento la espera y la demora, pero la uni me tenia muy ocupada...pero BUENAS NOTICIAS! estoy de vacaciones asi que espero poder actualizar una vez por semana todas las historias!:)**

**Las que siguen "till the end of the day" ayer subi un nuevo capi en el blog:)**

**Espero que este capi sea de su agrado aunque no es muy largo!:)**

* * *

**¿Por qué no?**

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Agotamiento**

**BELLA POV**

Los ensayos se hacían cada vez más seguidos, más largos, Elizabeth se había hecho a un lado para dejar a una de las entrenadoras del recital tomar las riendas de los ensayos, nos exigía mucho, nos gritaba por cualquier cosa, era una mujer amargada, buena bailarina, pero amargada, con un régimen de alimentación bastante estricto. Nos pesaba todas las semanas asegurándose de que nos manteníamos en el peso adecuado. Mujeres como ella es que desmotivan a las niñas pequeñas de seguir en la danza.

La semana que viene era la presentación y yo cada día tenía más sueño, llegaba tarde a casa, los deberes de la escuela los hacía al llegar, cenaba lo que la bruja nos había ordenado y tomaba una ducha casi dormida para luego ir a dormir, y tener pocas horas de sueño, levantarme temprano para ir a la escuela y repetir el proceso.

La rutina siguió del mismo modo, no tenía tiempo ni siquiera de ver a mi padre, y vivíamos en la misma casa.

Pasó una semana y las clases eran peores. Estaba cansada, me exigía demasiado, solo por ser Clara, era demasiado perfeccionista, molesta y exigente.

..

A un día de la presentación me comencé a sentir mal, no le hice mucho caso y decidí dormir un poco en la tarde, contando que con eso me recuperara.

Paul me había dicho que tanto él como Emily y Ángela irían a verme al teatro, estaba nerviosa tras bambalinas esperando que nos presentaran.

Elizabeth venía caminando hacia mí con el ceño fruncido, di un paso para acercarme a ella, pero me maree y todo se volvió negro.

**PAUL POV**

Estaba seguro de que habíamos llegado a tiempo para ver la obra, pero se estaban tardando demasiado en salir y me estaba comenzando a impacientar, no soy una persona que le gusta quedarse sentado esperando.

-La obra debió comenzar hace media hora-escuché que una chica detrás de mí se quejaba y yo estaba de acuerdo.

Una señora de mediana edad, con cabellos canos y un traje formal tomó el micrófono con una expresión entre molesta y preocupada.

-Lamentamos el retraso. Estamos teniendo un inconveniente con una de las bailarinas. En cuanto se haya solucionado les haré saber.

¿Y si era Bella la que tenía el problema? ¿Me dejarían pasar tras bambalinas si lo pedía?

-Quédate tranquilo. Hay más de 100 bailarines ahí dentro.-Cuando Emily quería, podía ser más aterradora que Sam en su peor día.

Decidí que por el bien de todos me quedaría sentado y esperaría que la obra comenzara.

…

Pero la maldita obra no comenzaba y me estaba impacientando.

…

Una hora pasó y volvió a salir la misma señora con aspecto ansioso.

-Lamento informarles que por problemas de salud de una de las chicas, la obra será suspendida y pospuesta para otra fecha, en la entrada del teatro les devolverán el dinero de la entrada. Lamentamos los inconvenientes causados.-la gente comenzó a irse y una señora con vestido verde le dijo algo a la señora de aspecto ansioso, esta ultima asintió y volvió a hablar-Los amigos o familiares de Isabella Swan por favor vengan conmigo.

Miré a Emily ansioso. Sabía que algo andaba mal. Salí corriendo donde estaba la señora y ella me miró extrañada pero me guió tras bambalinas, caminamos un poco más y allí estaba Bella, sentada en una silla, pálida, con sus ojos llorosos y la señora de vestido verde sentada en otra silla a su lado acariciando su mano.

-Tranquila cariño.-escuché que la del vestido verde le decía.

Me acerqué más rápido a mi impronta y me agaché frente a ella, estaba tan débil que me dio un intento de sonrisa.

-Soy Paul, su novio. ¿Qué sucedió?-pregunté lo mas calmadamente posible a la señora del vestido verde.

Ella siguió acariciando la mano de Bella mientras la señora que me había guiado hasta adentro le extendió un vaso con agua.

-Soy Elizabeth. Bella sufrió un desmayo. La profesora que preparó a las bailarinas para este evento le exigió mucho, una mala alimentación, poco descanso, poco sueño. El médico simplemente dice que es agotamiento y que debe descansar.

Bella se había quejado más de una vez de la "bruja", pero lo tomé como que estaba nerviosa y eso la ponía de mal humor.

Yo asentí y tomé la mano libre de Bella. Lo que quería era ahorcar a la bruja.

…

Sentí una mano en mi hombro y al alzar la vista vi a Emily negando imperceptiblemente con la cabeza, mire su mano y me di cuenta que estaba temblando. Cerré los ojos e intente calmarme un poco.

-¿Nos la podemos llevar?-preguntó Emily con dulzura. Bella le dio una sonrisa débil.

Elizabeth miró a la señora que me había traído hasta acá y ella asintió.-Por supuesto.-ayudamos a Bella a levantarse de la silla y ella se bamboleó un poco, así que decidí tomarla en mis brazos como si fuera una novia.

-Descansa Bella-Elizabeth parecía ser una buena persona. Y Bella siempre hablaba bien de ella.

Mi novia le dio un débil asentimiento con la cabeza y se recostó contra mi hombro, la señora que me había traído, nos guió de vuelta hasta la entrada del teatro, y con un gesto con la mano nos despidió.

…

Al llegar a casa de Bella, la recostamos en el sillón mientras Emily iba al supermercado a comprarle algo de sopa y algunas cosas a Bella para que se sintiera mejor.

**BELLA POV**

Al abrir los ojos de nuevo, vi a Elizabeth a mi lado mirándome con preocupación, y vi también a un médico que medía mis pulsaciones y mi tensión.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó el médico mirándome preocupado.

-Mal-dije con la voz débil

Juraría que escuché a Elizabeth gruñir a mi lado.

-¿Puedes decirme que te sucedió? Tienes la tensión bastante baja y el pulso débil

Ahí le conté al médico que no me había sentido bien desde hace unos días, pero que lo atribuía al cansancio de las clases de Ballet y que pensaba que con una siesta, pasaría.

-¿has estado bajo mucho estrés, has comido bien?-Elizabeth bajó la mirada, sintiéndose culpable. Pero ella no tenía la culpa de la bruja que le habían impuesto en sus clases de Ballet.

-La profesora de Ballet que nos preparaba, me exigió mucho.- tenia sueño y me quería ir.-Tengo sueño.- me sentía muy mal y quería llorar.

-De acuerdo. Es mejor que te quedes un momento aquí, la obra tendrá que ser pospuesta para otro momento-Abigail, la dueña del teatro intervino en ese momento. La conocía de algunas presentaciones que había hecho la academia en este teatro, era una mujer de carácter, pero era dulce y comprensiva.

Al cabo de media hora Paul se acercó a mí, preguntando qué había pasado.

Cuando me dejaron irme, era feliz. Estaba cansada, tenía mucho sueño, y solo quería descansar, y eso fue lo que hice cuando llegué a casa.

Paul me depositó con sumo cuidado en el sofá de la sala y colocó mi cabeza en sus piernas, mientras Ángela le avisaba a Jacob que estábamos en mi casa.

Paul impartía suaves caricias a mi cabello, relajándome considerablemente. Cerré los ojos sintiéndome un poco mareada pero tranquil de estar en casa bajo los cuidados de tres maravillosas personas.

Mi novio depositó un beso en mi frente y me susurró bajito en el oído un "te amo nena". Yo le di una sonrisa aun con los ojos cerrados, ya que si los baría estaba segura de que iría directo al baño a vomitar.

-Yo también te amo guapo- escuché que Paul reía aliviado y seguía acariciando mi cabello rítmicamente.

Alguien se sentó en el sillón contiguo y le dio una caricia amigable a mi pierna (aún con las medias pantys del traje de Ballet), una caricia como la que le das a un niño enfermo.

-¿Cómo se siente?-Identifiqué la voz como la de mi mejor amiga.

-Mejor-y era cierto, me estaba sintiendo mejor. El mareo se había ido, pero aun estaba un poco cansada.

-Creo que te sientes mejor a cuando imprimaron de ti-bromeó ella.

Paul rió, seguro recordando como los había atacado a ambos.

-Oh sí, mucho mejor-el sarcasmo era mejor cuando no creían que lo utilizabas.

-Duérmete Bella, eres una gruñona cuando estás enferma-Paul rió de nuevo, esta vez mas fuerte.

-Tú no te salvas Lahoote.-le reprendí mirándolo con un solo ojo abierto, y una media sonrisa.

Él me sonrió y me dio un casto beso en los labios.

-Duérmete Bella!-ordenó sonriendo pero con seriedad en los ojos.

-Señor si señor!-respondí, solo por sacarlo de quicio un poquito. Escuché que ambos suspiraban y sonriendo me acomodé mejor en el sofá y me quedé profundamente dormida.


	15. Paul Pov: Buen Humor

**Hola hermosas! aqui un nuevo capi!... **

**es un poco corto, solo fueron tres paginas de word, pero es como un inciso a la historia. como si fuera un outtake jajaja... **

**Me rei mucho escribiendolo porque muchos fics ponen a Paul como el chico malo el temperamental y muy pocos le suman un poquito de humor a su temperamento, asi que quise hacerle un especial de buen humor a Paul..**

**espero que les guste!:)**

******¿Que opinan de esto? - Lemmon la primera vez de Quil y Claire y Lemmon la primera vez de Bella y Paul?**

* * *

**¿Por qué no?**

* * *

**Capítulo 15: Buen humor**

**PAUL POV**

Bella era una persona alegre, vivaz, sarcástica y me sacaba de mis casillas muchas veces. Y esas muchas veces tenía que contar hasta diez para no perder el control, y resulta que esas muchas veces era ella haciéndome enojar para su propia diversión. Como hace rato, bromeo con ella para que se duerma y sigue hablando, solo para sacarme de quicio. Es la mujer perfecta para mí, porque es la única que podría estar conmigo románticamente y aun así tratarme como su mejor amigo y salirse con la suya.

No tardó en quedarse profundamente dormida, realmente me enojaba muchísimo que la mujer que las había ayudado a practicar les exigiera tanto a las chicas, no me sorprendería enterarme que no fue Bella la única en colapsar antes de la obra, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que hubiera pasado si hubiera hecho la obra sintiéndose mal.

No puede ser muy bueno que las chicas colapsen de esa manera, pero no podía hacer nada, salvo esperar que regañaran o despidieran a esa profesora. Ni siquiera merecía ser profesora.

Seguí acariciando el cabello de Bella hasta que la sentí completamente relajada. Miré alrededor y en el respaldo del sofá conseguí una manta y cubrí a Bella con ella, no creía que estando en medias panty le abrigara mucho.

-Hacen una linda pareja-susurró Ángela desde el sofá de al lado, había encendido la televisión hacía un rato, pero no sabía en qué momento había dejado de prestarle atención para prestarme atención a mí.

Le di una sonrisa sin dejar de acariciar el cabello de Bella-Es bueno saberlo-ella rió y se me quedó mirando un largo rato. Era un poco…intimidante.

-La amas-no esperaba que me dijera eso. Me esperaba, ciertamente, cualquier otra cosa, menos eso.

-Si.-respondí confundido. No sabía hacia donde se dirigía con lo que estaba diciendo.

Sus ojos se abrieron bastante. ¿La había tomado desprevenida?

-¿En serio?-¿A dónde quería llegar?

Bajé la mirada a la cara de Bella, se veía bastante pacífica durmiendo. No entendía como esta chica que se veía tan…no lo sé, como la bella durmiente, podía sacarme de quicio apropósito. Sin ser consciente, una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro. –Sí, la amo.-Pasé mi mirada de Bella a su mejor amiga. Ángela era una buena chica y me alegro que sea amiga de Bella.

-Ella también te ama- la manera en como lo dijo me hizo darme cuenta que no era una afirmación o una pregunta, era como si me estuviera informando. Y aunque sabía que mi impronta correspondía mis sentimientos, era lindo saber que había alguien más que lo notaba.

-Es bueno saberlo-repetí sonriéndole.

Ella miró el reloj que estaba sobre el televisor y se levantó como un resorte.-Me tengo que ir. Tengo toque de queda en día de semana.-yo también vi la hora y debería irme también, pero no me iría hasta que el padre de Bella o en su defecto Emily llegaran a casa, no dejaría que Bella se quedara sola y menos estando débil.

-Ve tranquila Ang. Yo me quedo esperando a Emily o a Charlie.-ella me sonrió, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Bella y se fue.

No mucho después llegó Emily con varias bolsas de mercado en las manos, intenté levantarme para ayudarla pero ella negó con la cabeza y cerró la puerta de la casa con el pie.

-¿Cómo está?-preguntó ella bajito palpando la frente de Bella.

-Antes de caer profundamente dormida, dijo que se sentía mejor.- Emily asintió y se dirigió a la cocina.

Con cuidado de no despertar a Bella, me salí del sofá colocando uno de los cojines a modo de almohada.

-Hey Em.-llamé.

Ella se dio la vuelta en la cocina.-¿SI?

-Me tengo que ir. Papá está en Seattle y Claire está sola en la casa-bueno esperaba que Quil fuera lo suficientemente inteligente como para hacerle compañía un rato. Ellos dos eran lindos, pero aún me era agridulce su impronta. Demonios es mi hermanita.

-Ve tranquilo. Yo espero a Charlie.- Emily realmente era un ángel caído del cielo. Le di un beso en la mejilla y tomé uno de los muffins que había comprado.-Paul!-yo sólo reí y esquivé la cuchara de madera con la que me quería pegar. –Largo de aquí- dijo riendo.

Yo reí y me asomé en la sala para despedirme de Bella aunque estuviera dormida.

-Adiós nena.-le di un beso en la frente y solo por molestar a Emily agregué:- no dejes que Emily se lleve los muffins-Bella murmuró algo que sonó como "muffins" y yo sólo pude reír. Si no estuviera tan apurado, me pondría a molestarla un rato. Es divertido cuando habla dormida.

-Adiós Paul- reí bajito y me fui.

Al llegar a casa le avisé a mi padre y a Emily que había llegado sano y salvo. Papá me respondió pidiéndome que fuera responsable y cuidara de Claire mientras él estaba fuera y yo estando de buen humor le respondí que armaría una fiesta y emborracharía a mi hermana. Su respuesta fue _"y luego de eso no saldrás de la Push por un mes. ¿Cómo suena eso?"_. Bien, no salir de la Push no era tan bueno. Amaba la reserva pero si no me dejaba salir, eso era como arresto domiciliario.

Claire no había llegado a casa por lo que supuse que estaba con Quil en algún lugar de la reserva, confiaba en que él no la obligaría a hacer nada que ella no quisiera hacer, y ella no haría nada que no quisiera, y si él le hacía algo ella sabia defenderse bastante bien. Yo le había enseñado a defenderse.

Hoy a pesar de lo que le había sucedido a Bella, estaba de buen humor, Emily era fácil de molestar y Bella hablando dormida era algo bastante entretenido.

Mientras esperaba a Claire me fui a duchar, el agua caliente se sentía realmente genial, relajante y me sentía limpio, sobre todo limpio. Me tomé mi tiempo en la regadera, el agua sobre mis músculos se sentía realmente bien, cuando decidí que era suficiente salí de la ducha y me envolví la toalla en las caderas (**N/A** Tengo la imagen mental de esto, y es realmente sexy). Desde el baño escuché voces en el pasillo e inconscientemente fui a ver quién era.

Resulto que eran Quil y Claire. Él estaba inclinándose para besarla y decidí molestarlos un rato. Me aclaré la garganta de manera ruidosa. Quil se irguió de inmediato y me dio esta mirada de "¿En serio?" y Claire simplemente se giró pero empezó a chillar tapándose los ojos con sus manos.

-Mis ojos!- Miré a Quil para saber que le pasaba y él simplemente se encogió de hombros.-¿Serías tan amable de ir a ponerte algo de ropa?-chilló enfadada sin destapar sus ojos.

Así que ese era el problema. Decidí molestarla un poco, o hacerla sonrojarse antes de irme a vestir.

-No es como si no quisieras que Quil estuviera en mi lugar-Ella profirió un gritito ahogado que fue secundado por las carcajadas de Quil a sus espaldas.

-Muy sutil Paul, muy sutil-respondió Quil mientras me iba a cambiar.

Al menos tenía la certeza de que ellos no han tenido nada que implique quitarle la camisa a Quil. Y sé que en algún momento eso pasará, pero para entonces supongo que ya estaré preparado mentalmente para recibir la noticia.

* * *

**Creo que este fic cambiara el rated de T a M, pero eso lo decidire cuando llegue el momento, he escrito solo un solo lemmon en mis dos años en ff, y no se si fue bueno o no jajaja:)..**

**espero que les haya gustado!:).. **

**¿Que opinan de esto? - Lemmon la primera vez de Quil y Claire y Lemmon la primera vez de Bella y Paul?**

**Gracias por sus reviews:)**

**18/07/2013**

**Paty4Hale**


	16. Missunderstandings

**revisando la historia, me di cuenta que Jared ya habia imprimado, pero no importa, porque a fin de cuentas es la misma persona de quien hablamos jajaj, asi que hagan de cuentas que no ha pasado nada con Jared, y que no ha imprimado hasta ahora... :)**

**Gracias por sus reviews!:)... espero poder actualizar Cowboy casanova hoy y el blog mañana:)... **

**Nos leemos pronto!:)**

* * *

**¿Por qué no?**

* * *

**Give a little time to me, or burn this out,**

**We'll play hide and seek, to turn this around**

**,All I want is the taste that your lips allow**

**(Give me love/ Ed Sheeran)**

* * *

******Capítulo 16: Missunderstandings. ****  
**

**JARED POV**

Otro día de patrulla con los imprimados. Paul, Jacob y Quil. Cristo, era como estar en una novela, las palabras cursis, los besos, la intimidad. Hay cosas que no quiero saber de mis hermanos, como por ejemplo el hecho de que tienen sexo con sus novias (Jacob es muy ruidoso en sus pensamientos).

Paul estaba en los límites de la reserva, Quil peinando el bosque juntos con Jacob mientras a mi me encargaron vigilar la playa (obviamente desde el perímetro del bosque).

Había una chica que estaba sola, parecía estar pensando en algo, porque veía el mar intensamente.

Ella giró la cabeza al bosque, en mi dirección, como si supiera que la estaba mirando, y ahí la vi, sus ojos, su rostro. Era hermosa. Nada más me importó en el mundo. Solo ella y el hecho de que estaba desmayada. Mierda!.

_**Jared ¡ idiota, ve a ayudarla! **_ Pensaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Sin dar respuesta salí de fase, me puse los shorts y corrí hasta la posición donde estaba la chica.

Esperaba que no saliera corriendo cuando le contara todo, sería bastante malo.

Había varias personas tratando de despertar a mi impronta pero ella no volvía en sí. Así que supuse que la única manera de despertar a la impronta de un lobo es que el lobo le hable. O al menos eso es lo que tiene sentido para mí.

La tomé en brazos de modo que estaba sentada en mi regazo. –Vamos, despierta-murmuré en su oído. Me estaba comenzando a preocupar que no despertara.

Ella tardó unos segundos en reaccionar pero lo hizo. Suspiré aliviado y la abracé un poco más fuerte, algo instintivo. Algo en su interior había reconocido mi voz.

Cuando estuvo del todo consciente, me miró confundida. –Tengo que hablar contigo-susurré para que solo ella me oyera. Asintió todavía confundida y con ella todavía en mis brazos me levante de la arena y caminé hasta el bosque, para los humanos que la habían intentado despertar parecería que fuera mi novia y la llevo a casa.

-¿Por qué me traes al bosque?-preguntó alterada cuando la dejé en el suelo.

-Por que es el único lugar seguro en el que te puedo decir lo que te tengo que decir.-respondí.

Ella asintió calladamente.

Entonces le expliqué un poco por encima las leyendas de la tribu que implicaban a los lobos, y las improntas, ella entendió todo pero cuando le dije que era mi impronta salió corriendo sin haberme dejado terminar de explicarle todo lo que eso significaba. Maldita sea! Ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

-Es amiga de Bella-dijo Paul a mis espaldas.-Se llama Kim.

-¿La conoces?-pregunté esperanzado.

Él negó con la cabeza.- Yo no he hablado con ella, pero es amiga de Bella, Ángela y Lizzie.-JA! Grandes ironías de la vida, las tres improntas nuevas son amigas de mi impronta. Es mi día de suerte, supongo.

Emocionado lo abracé y le di un beso en la frente- Maldición Jared. Ya tengo una novia. Sacúdete.-se quejó empujándome con fuerza. Yo solo reí.

-Yo te puedo compartir con Bella, no tengo problema-hice un patético intento de batir mis pestañas en un pésimo coqueteo, y él solo me golpeó el brazo.- Eso es violencia doméstica. Te acusaré con Emily.

-Maldita sea la hora en que has imprimado. Te prefería como el idiota que no nos prestaba atención.-y reí más alto. Era un buen día. A pesar de que mi impronta haya salido corriendo, era un buen día. No pensé que imprimar sería algo bueno. Pero aparentemente lo es, tengo un buen presentimiento.

Y a pesar de ese buen presentimiento estuve persiguiendo a Paul y Jacob toda la semana para que por favor me dieran el número de Bella para poder hablar con Kim, y esos dos inútiles egoístas no quisieron ayudar a su hermano en una buena causa.

Bastardos. Pero me las cobraré. Ya verán.

Otra semana y me comenzaba a deprimir. No tenía noticias de Kim. Y Jacob y Paul seguían actuando como bastardos egoístas y no me daban el número de Bella.

-Hey Jared.-me giré para ver a la hermanita de Paul caminar hacia mi posición. Estaba en la playa meditando como demonios conseguir el número de la mejor amiga de mi impronta. NI el número de Lizzie ni el de Ángela me los querían dar. Grandes hermanos que tengo.

-Hey Claire- La impronta de Quil. Eso era! Bendito sea Taha Aki!.-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

Ella sintió.

-¿Tienes el número de Bella?-ella asintió confundida. Bendita sea la madre de Paul por haberle dado a su hijo una hermana.-Tu hermano es un bastardo egoísta. ¿Me lo puedes dar? – Ella rió y me dio el número sin preguntar para que lo quería. Quil tenía mucha suerte de tenerla. Apartando el hecho de que he visto a esta niña crecer es algo bueno que no haya sacado la personalidad de su hermano.-¿No preguntarás para que lo quiero?-

-Ya sé que imprimaste de Kim.- Yo la miré sorprendido.-Mi hermano y Jacob no dejan de burlarse. De hecho puede que te alegre saber que las chicas no les hablan.

Estuve varias horas conversando con Claire y finalmente agradecí que me proporcionara el número de Bella. Y más tarde le agradecí a Bella que me diera el número de Kim.

Así que al día siguiente (luego de haber estado mucho tiempo dándole vueltas a como abordaría el tema del que ella huyó hace dos semanas) me atreví a llamarla. Ella respondió al instante.

-Soy Jared, el chico que imprimó de ti-Bien, eso no era la mejor manera de presentarme.

-Oh!. Hey -¿Era emoción lo que notaba en su voz?

-¿Puedo hablar contigo? Si quieres puedo ir a tu casa.-Pensé que sería más cómodo para ella estar en su territorio.

**BELLA POV**

Al finalizar la segunda semana de reposo, ya me sentía completamente recuperada, pero aún así tuve que hacerme unos exámenes de sangre para comprobar que todo estuviera en su nivel correspondiente. Odiaba las agujas pero me tenía que comportar como una mujer madura (palabras de Jacob). Él realmente no es de ayuda en esos momentos, y hubiera ido con Paul pero él estaba ocupado ayudando a Thom con algunas reparaciones.

Los chicos de la Push ayudaban en las constructoras, Thom era el dueño de una y cada vez que necesitaba ayuda (lo que era frecuente) le pedía a uno de los chicos de la manada que le ayudara, obviamente la ayuda era pagada y de ese modo los chicos se hacían con una entrada de dinero que los ayudaba en sus intereses y gustos.

Así que estaba un tanto aburrida en mi casa con Ángela viendo televisión, porque nuestros novios estaban patrullando los alrededores de la Push, cada vez que le tocaba patrullar a Paul me ponía un poco nerviosa, no se me olvida la última vez. Sabía que estaría bien, los chicos sabían cuidarse solos, y no eran estúpidos que actuaban sin pensar. Así que intenté relajare y concentrarme en lo que estábamos haciendo.

-¿Por qué estás tan inquieta?-preguntó Ángela quitándole el sonido al televisor.

-Me pongo un poco nerviosa cuando está patrullando, es todo.-respondí tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto.

-No les pasará nada. Son inteligentes.-me guiñó un ojo y yo sonreí. Si, lo son. Pero no podía evitarlo.

-El día de tu presentación tuve una charla muy interesante con Paul.- inquirió ella mirándome con una sonrisa pícara. Eso llamó mi atención.

-¿De qué hablaron?

Ella rió y comenzó a contarme lo que había hablado. Todo se redujo a que él le había admitido a Ángela que me amaba. Eso era lindo. Ya lo sabía, pero que se lo dijera a Ángela era muy importante para mí.

-¿Qué hay de ti?-presionó por más información.

-¿Qué de mi?

-No te hagas la que no sabes. ¿lo amas?

-Si.

-¿Se lo has dicho?- Eso hizo que me riera, es como si estuviera devolviéndome en el tiempo a la primera vez que Paul me dijo que estaba enamorado de mí.

-Si.-ella chilló y se me lanzó encima. Yo reí.

La velada pasó así, ambas riendo, contándonos los últimos acontecimientos de nuestras vidas. Reímos sin parar, vimos películas cursis, y tuvimos una sobredosis de azúcar por lo que no pudimos dormir sino hasta entrada la madrugada. Suerte que Charlie tenía turno toda la noche hoy, sino ya me veía encerrada en mi habitación por perturbar la paz pública.

Lo único que me despertó fue el estridente sonido de un teléfono sonando. Maldita sea. Tenía un taladrante dolor de cabeza, y sentía todo el azúcar en mi cuerpo todavía. Eso pasa por comer chocolate, malvaviscos, caramelos de fresa y refresco (soda) en la misma noche, mezclados con helado y un montón de comida chatarra suficiente para alimentar a la manada completa.

El teléfono que sonaba el mío. Ángela dormía plácidamente en un saco de dormir en el suelo al lado de mi cama, su rostro enterrado en la almohada, no me sorprendería que roncara.

-¿Si?-la única manera de que el maldito teléfono dejara de sonar era atenderlo o apagarlo. Y dado que mi padre era policía, decidí que apagar el teléfono no era una buena opción.

-Uy que humor. - ¿Por qué no molestaba a su novia?

-Si no dices lo que tienes que decir en los próximos cinco segundos, considérate hombre muerto Black- Me dolía mucho la cabeza, y no se me pasaría a menos que me tomara una pastilla, y Jacob tendía a divagar demasiado.

-De acuerdo. ¿Estás con Áng?

-Si. Está tirada en el suelo en el octavo nivel de sueño. ¿Por qué?

Él rió ante eso. –Por que Jared imprimó.

Eso es genial, pero no veía la relación.-¿Eso que tiene que ver con nosotras?-pregunté levantándome de la cama.

-Esto te va a encantar-rió aún más duro.-su impronta es Kim.

-¿Kim? ¿Nuestra Kim?-pregunté. Eso era extremadamente divertido.

-Si. Ella necesitará de ustedes o eso creo porque Salió corriendo cuando Jared le dijo todo.

Yo recosté la cabeza contra la nevera. Ni me había dado cuenta que había llegado hasta la cocina. Bien, otro día que no vería a Paul, llevábamos una semana sin vernos, por la escuela (en mi caso) y el trabajo en su caso, y lo comenzaba a extrañar. Era egoísta de mi parte pensar en eso cuando una de mis mejores amigas necesitaba mi ayuda pero no lo podía evitar.

-De acuerdo.-ahí recordé que él debería estar en patrulla con mi novio- ¿Sabes algo de Paul?

-Romeo sigue de patrulla-Juro que casi hice un puchero.-Pero le diré que te llame a penas lo veo. Me tengo que ir Bells.

-Adiós Jake.

…

Kim estaba impresionada, no tenía miedo, pero no parecía creer que todo era verdad. Incluso después de que Lizzie, Ángela y yo le dijimos que todo era verdad, ella comenzó a reír histéricamente, para luego llorar.

Estuvimos todo el día resolviendo sus dudas y hablando de las leyendas, ella necesitaba a sus amigas y necesitaba hablar con una impronta, así que nosotras tres estábamos para ella.

…

Claire había sido de ayuda, pero su hermano y Jake no tanto.

Jacob atosigaba a Ángela para que le hablara y Paul me acosaba por la misma razón. Nos habíamos "enfadado" con ellos, porque hacían comentarios bastante críticos acerca de Jared imprimando. No habían dicho nada ofensivo hacia nosotras, pero realmente se comportaron de manera extremadamente infantil. Hay un límite entre hacer bromas y volverse pesado. Ellos dos se volvieron pesados. Pero no sé cómo estará Ángela, pero Paul buscándome en la escuela y viéndome con esos ojos, me hacía las cosas bastante difíciles, nunca fui buena para enfadarme con la gente, o para ignorarlos, pero Paul debía aprender la lección, pero era demasiado difícil, sobre todo cuando Claire me llamó pidiéndome por favor hablara con el lobo porque estaba comenzando a preocuparla.

Con un suspiro tomé las llaves de mi camioneta y me dirigí a la Push. Admitía que estaba siendo un poco intransigente, y que ignorándolo toda la vida no haría que él cambiara su forma de ser, además no podía regañarlo por algo por lo que lo amaba, era hipocresía y jamás he sido así. Pero sus bromas si fueron un poco pesadas. Pero si Jared no se había molestado con él, ¿por qué molestarme yo? Las bromas ni siquiera eran dirigidas a mí. Maldita sea, había sido una completa imbécil.

Aceleré el motor y lo forcé a ir un poco más rápido.

Al llegar a la casa de Paul me sentía aún más idiota. Realmente lo extrañaba y yo me comportaba como una perra con él. Él es quien debería estar molesto conmigo.

Toqué la puerta dos veces y quien apareció fue Claire, en unos shorts blancos, una camisa holgada azul y descalza. Tenía todo el aspecto de haber estado haciendo cosas que su hermano no aprobaría.

Silenciosamente le hice una seña a su labio inferior para que limpiara el desastre de labial.

-Si vas a tener una sesión de besos con tu novio, no uses labial-susurré sólo para que ella oyera. Se sonrojó y rápidamente limpió el desastre. Asentí tranquilizándola. -¿Está Paul?

Ella negó con la cabeza.-Si quieres espéralo en su habitación, no debe tardar en llegar.-ME dejó entrar y tras saludar rápidamente a Quil me fui a la habitación de Paul.

Me senté en su cama y tomé el cojín que su madre le había regalado. Me abracé a él sintiéndome culpable.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que escuché voces en el pasillo. Claire le decía algo a Paul y él sólo respondía con lo que entendí fue un "Déjalo Claire". Maldición. Todo esto era mi culpa, convertí en un asunto nuestro, algo que ni siquiera debió habernos afectado.

Furiosa me limpié la lágrima que se derramaba por mi mejilla. No tenía derecho a llorar, era mi culpa.

Paul abrió la puerta y se quedó estático al verme en su habitación. Tenía ojeras y lucía cansado. Yo no estaba mejor, pero era mi culpa.

Me levanté como un bólido y me abracé a su pecho. Lo abracé fuertemente, sin querer dejarlo ir. Sentí sus brazos envolverme con fuerza también, lo necesitaba.

-Lo siento.-susurré sintiendo mis ojos escocer.

-Yo también-respondió.

-No, todo fue mi culpa. Yo no puedo quejarme de algo que amo de ti, lo saque todo de proporción.

Él me sonrió, una sonrisa alegre, de esas que llegan a los ojos y me dio un beso en la frente, había crecido unos centímetros en las últimas semanas.

-No debí haber hecho esas bromas, me doy cuenta que crucé el límite.- bueno, en parte tenía razón.

-Lo siento.-me disculpé de nuevo-Debería estar enfadado conmigo. Fui horrible contigo.

Él separó nuestro abrazo y me guió a la cama, salvo que me sentó en sus piernas en lugar de hacerme sentar en la cama.

-No te disculpes de nuevo. Ambos sacamos las cosas de proporción. Un estúpido mal entendido.-yo pasé mi brazo izquierdo por su cuello e inconscientemente jugué con su cabello.

-Te amo.- Lo había dicho antes, pero nunca con la certeza con que se lo decía ahora. En serio lo amaba y no soportaría la idea de estar separada de él. ¿Cómo es que las improntas tienen la oportunidad de rechazar a estos chicos?

Él me dio una sonrisa hermosa.-Yo también te amo nena.-me dio un beso profundo.

Pero el beso pasó de nivel y ya no estaba en sus brazos, estaba recostada en su cama, con él encima de mí besándome profundamente. Él tenía sus manos en mi cintura y yo lo abrazaba por la espalda pegándolo más a mí.

Estaba en el séptimo cielo, cuando tocaron la puerta. Paul se separó un poco de mi, y gruñó bajito, cosa que hizo que riera.

-Si la ignoro tal vez se vaya-murmuró contra mi hombro.

Pero quien fuera que tocara la puerta era insistente.

-Paul!-el grito molesto de Claire hizo que mi novio se levantara de la cama. Y tan bien que la estábamos pasando.

Abrió la puerta molesto.-Más vale que sea importante

-Sam llamó exigiendo que fuéramos a su casa en este mismo instante. Tiene algo importante que decirnos.

-¿A quiénes?-preguntó sosteniendo la puerta con fuerza.

-A los lobos y las improntas. Presta atención. No todo es sexo-dicho esto se fue de la habitación.

Ni siquiera estábamos teniendo sexo! Aunque no estábamos muy lejos.

-Inoportunos-murmuró molesto, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

La situación era tan divertida que solo pude estallar en risitas tontas y nerviosas.

Él me sonrió.-Tenemos que irnos nena.-puso una rodilla en la cama y me dio un beso alucinante. Realmente habíamos estado bastante cerca de tener sexo si Claire no hubiera interrumpido. No sabía como sentirme al respecto, pero la decepción iba ganando terreno.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Claire deshinibida con Quil, Bella a punto de tener sexo con Paul. Y Jared imprimando de Kim.**

**¿Qué quiere Sam?**

* * *

**ADELANTO:**

_**-Nos vamos a casar-anunció con su mano tomada a la de ella. Ambos con grandes sonrisas en el rostro.**_

_**-Ya era hora- bromeó Quil. Claire le dio un codazo por mal educado, lo que se ganó una risa de todos.**_

**_A pesar de las bromas, los felicitamos y pasamos un rato agradable celebrando el primer compromiso de la manada._**


End file.
